Deadly Lovers
by Kara Papas
Summary: AU MaiHiME A universe where the odds seem to be against two forbidden lovers. An ace sniper, Ice Princess: Natsuki Kuga, and skilled assassin seductress, Red Princess: Shizuru Fujino. Enemies, rivals, and lovers. Will they survive or fall together?
1. Run and Begin

A/N: I want to warn all who read this. It is all in first person POV from Natsuki. A reminder...this is an AU. The way I have it setup is a bit weird, but trust me it will all make since in the end. It's goes from present to past. Right now the past will be the main part of the story.

* * *

**Run and Begin**

I could not hear her heart beat when we had stopped. We had been running for days upon days when we thought we were safe. The place we arrived at was truly the middle of no where, but it was the kind of no where anyone wanted to be. The roof over our heads was a run down farm hut, of some kind, in the middle of a golden wheat field that was invaded by wild flowers. Behind the hut there was a simple stream that led into a forest that was about a half a mile away. It was a patch of paradise that made me wish this is where the running had to end. It just had to.

_Flashback_

The year is around 2020, but I can't really remember. I believe I'm about 26 years old and at the impressive height of 5'1", give or take a half inch. My companion is about 27 or 28 years of age and is about three inches taller than me. You would never suspect that three inches would make a difference, but it takes a few actions to realize how three inches can change your life. I remember the first time I met my companion; it was before the Great Confusion, that's what they are calling it now. I was an officer in the military of Webstein Republic and she was a spy for our enemy, Karis, of course I didn't know that then or I didn't want to. I'd always been so focused on my work to never realize I was wasting my life. Not until I met her, she was my highest priority assignment. My superiors informed me that she was a dangerous spy who could easily manipulate her targets because of her startling beauty so they sent me in, the blue wolf, code name Ice Princess. I was not fond of my secret position in the military, I was sometimes called upon to do the "dirty work"; assassin but I'm actually the top sniper in the world. My companion also shared the same plight I did she too is assassin a very skilled assassin at that.

The assignment I had been assigned was rather odd. According to my superiors the infamous violet snake, code name Red Princess, had entered our capital, Vlas. They weren't certain of what her target was or current mission was; so I was sent in to stop her at no cost. However they did not want me to take care of her so fast. All I had to do was snip the bitch and the job would be done. No, they wanted me to get close before they gave any order to terminate my target. My target, Red Princess had taken the role of a political journalist at news paper run by a former classmate of mine from college; Mai Tokiha. Rumor had it the Red Princess had one weakness and superiors told me that the Red Princess fancied women more than she did men that explained how she always kept her cool when she had to terminate her male targets. Apparently she only had male targets. It made sense, the political world was dominated by men still, and women had given up on making a mark upon politics, and if they did, they banded behind a powerful figure like any political party member.

Anyhow the last time I saw my good friend Mai was about two months ago at her lover's funeral. Sad that such a promising girl had to die at such a young age too; just 24 years old. However Mikoto died defending Mai which was one thing she's always vowed to do. The story is quite simple, and very sad. Mai had just become the head of this news paper after over throwing the former news paper head, Wataru Ishigami. We had just had lunch that day too; if only I had stayed longer Mikoto would still be alive. But as the story goes, Mikoto lingered on in Mai's office just to spend some more time with her. Then Wataru comes barging threw the writer's floor beaming for Mai's office. Mai was pleasantly sitting at her desk talking to Mikoto about their vacation plans. The editor's room is sound proof, of course, so Mai can scream at the top her lungs when editing her journalist's articles. However that was some information Wataru knew too; the sound proof room. Wataru opened up the door and with one simple declarative gesture he pulled out a 9mm and started to fire. The first few bullets missed Mai and then Mikoto willingly caught the rest as she shielded Mai. Wataru being the coward he was, shot himself threw head as not to suffer the wrath of the law or Tokiha. Mikoto bled to death in Mai's arms using her last breath to declare her undying love for Mai. Since the funeral, Mai has been living and breathing her job. I haven't bothered her since as well; these things take time to get over.

It came time to call her for a favor. I must have stared at that phone forever in my office at Richter Base. I grabbed and dialed the direct phone line to Mai's office. The phone rang once and a stressed voice answered the phone.

"You better be an editor of another paper! Because if you are another magazine writer I swear I will stick my shoe up your ass. Now who is this? I don't have all day." Mai demanded.

"Yo, Mai, it's me Col. Kuga. Your friend…Mai, are you there?" I cautiously answered.

"Natsuki, is that you?" Mai said quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. So how are you? Wait, don't answer that. That was dumb of me to ask." I said as I stumbled across words to find.

"No, no, it's okay. Everyone avoids me like the plague or something. I'm not fine, but I'll get there, someday." Mai sighed.

"I guess you have to start somewhere." I responded.

"So what's up? I know you. That's secretive life of yours is asking for a favor again." Mai said attempting to change the mood.

"Be careful what you say Mai, I'm at work right now, but yeah I have a favor to ask of you. I want to meet one of your journalists. I don't know their name, but they write the political crap and this person happens to be a very breath taking." I said cautiously.

"Natsuki, I thought you didn't swing that way. Especially not after that thing you did in college with Reito. I mean, you seem so straight laced. I never would have thought…" Mai blabbered on until she was cut off.

"Just give me their name and number or tell them to meet me somewhere!" I yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Don't ask, don't tell; how about I do a mock interview thing. Tomorrow is her day off but I can force her to take an optional assignment. Go to the Fumi's Café in the tenth district by the wharf and be there at 4:00pm, the sun should just start setting when you two get your drinks." Mai cackled.

"You scare me sometimes Mai. I'll be there. Thanks Mai and remember call me whenever you need to talk." I said sweetly.

"Whatever." Mai said as she hung up.

She must have started crying, she only hangs up her phone in times like that. God I feel like a heel, but I have to do my job. For all I know, Mai could be in danger being a collateral target for the Red Princess. So for Mai's sake, I have a date tomorrow with one of the world's best assassins; lucky for me that I'm the other best assassin in the world. I worried about this though. If she really is the Red Princess she'll know who I am right off the bat, although neither of us has ever been snagged. No pictures. No videos. No voice recordings. No names. No witnesses. We just had intelligence working for us. I wonder if she's a bold person. Perhaps she'll use her real name; I do. Maybe she's like me. I'm reading into this too much. I've got to get going. As I was preparing to leave I heard the sounds of foot steps nearing. I have a feeling I know who it is.

"Col. Kuga, I was just checking to see if you were still here." A voice said from around the corner.

"I was just on my way out to head home, Col. Takeda." I grumbled as he came into view.

"Call me Masashi, Natsuki." He said trying to make idle conversation.

"I beg your pardon sir. It's Col. Kuga and I shall continue calling you Col. Takeda. Now if you please. I've got a long day tomorrow." I said while knocking Col. Takeda out of the way.

I listened to him bitch in the distance as I approached my favorite choice of rides. As a Colonel of Richter Base, I could use any military issue land vehicle, within reason, for a personal vehicle, as long as all the weapons were removed. I loved driving the Z-class motorcycles. These babies were designed to for all terrain and used to drive threw heavy artillery. This was very thrilling and probably the only reason I had joined the military.

_Flashback End_

_

* * *

The Mini Feed_

Natsuki: What the hell is this shit? -reads ch1-

Chuckabutt: Artistic longings????

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki is so sexy in this.

Natsuki: Mou, Shizuru I'm trying to scare someone right now blush

Chuckabutt: -stares-

Shizuru: Nat-su-ki, come...-motions Natsuki over-

Natsuki: okay -still blushing but quickly looks over at me doing the Scary Monkey point from Family Guy- I'll get you eventually.

_

* * *

_Okay that was scary, anyhow. I want more reviews here than I do for "Living Forever In You" cause I just started writing one day and I couldn't stop. 


	2. Stay AliveAssassin's Assignment

**A/N:**I first of all want to say CH6 of this story is going to be AWESOME! but that is all I will say. Mixing up the universes a bit.

Okay other things, the titles for the chapters actually have two titles. One for the present and one for the past. I will eventually just merge it but I'm stubborn. I have to apologize for all the political and government stuff. You'll get the brunt of it in the following chapters!

OH OH, the Karisan accent is suppose to be EXACTLY like a Kyoto accent!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters, but don't you love these cheesy fan fics!

* * *

**Stay Alive/Assassin's Assignment**

I searched her body all over for wounds. I couldn't find any. Damn it, why isn't her heart beating. So I started CPR on her to revive her. Her body hadn't gone cold so she had a big chance of survival. I couldn't lose her, not after we fought for so long to be together. I slammed my fist against her chest in a last ditch effort; it worked. She coughed for few minutes until her red eyes locked on to my green eyes. Perhaps we were safe in this peaceful paradise outside of Webstein and Karis.

_Flashback_

This day had been planned perfectly, it was my day off from work even though I could basically take any day off since I was on this top level assignment. I really never did this kind of spy work before getting close to the target to leak information out of them; it was just inhuman. I have to be careful. God damn my superiors! I am not a people person. It didn't bother me to mess around with women or have them mess with me. God only knows all the times Mai got drunk in college. I really wish they had locks on the showers.

Maybe I should have taken my personal bike instead of the Z-class. Oh well, at worst she'll know I work for the military. The evening traffic in Vlas is famous for destroying relationship that are time planned. Hopefully Mai convinced her this was an interview, and then I can play my card. There it is Fumi's Café. This café had to be one of the famous love stops of Vlas; it sat right against the wharf overseeing the ocean. As I got to the restaurant I peered inside looking to see if this devastating beauty was inside. What was I doing? I had no idea what she looked like and the same went for her. Maybe she left her name with the hostess. I went up to the hostess to ask about a journalist from the Vlas Report and she pointed to the outside deck. This woman was setting the mood better than what I had thought. How did Mai introduce me to this woman? She must have said something like, "I want you to interview Col. Kuga, okay." This should be fun when she discovers I'm a woman. I walked out to the deck and scanned around until I notice a woman sitting by herself being fawned over by one of the male waiters. Her back was facing me so I couldn't quite see what she looked like as I slowly approach. The waiter was chatting her up, apparently she had just arrived and refused to order anything until the rest of the party was there. Here's my chance.

"Excuse me. My name is Col. Kuga. Ms?" I said while knocking the waiter out of the way. The woman turned to where we could see each other. My god, the intelligence department had lied about her, she wasn't just startling beautiful it was almost a goddess like beauty.

"Ms. Fujino. Shizuru Fujino. I thought you were going to be a man Col. Kuga." She said in Karisan accent which intensified her beauty.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Ms. Fujino. Your accent, Karisan, right?" I said as I sat down.

"It's no disappointment. I just don't picture women in the military. Especially not looking the way you do." She retorted. "And, yes, I'm Karisan." She simply added not showing a hint of fear.

"I'm faltered that I don't look a particular way." wondering what she meant by that. "So I take it your boss, Editor Tokiha, told you this was an interview." I said setting up my trap.

"She actually told me that a friend of hers from the military had heard about me and was going to ask me out." She blatantly said.

I must have turned a beet red as I turned the waiter to ask for water.

"Oh. Really. Damn, I guess my cover has been blown." I coughed. I'll get you Mai.

"I was rather upset when I thought you were a man because I don't date men Col. Kuga. They don't tend to be gentle when they want more from a relationship." She said flatly.

"God, isn't that the truth." I added. Shizuru smiled at the remark and asked the waiter, who was on his way back with my water, for some green tea. As she asked for her tea, I looked over to the wharf to see the sun setting; Mai always knew how to time things right.

"So, Col. Kuga my answer to your indirect question is yes." She said out of the blue.

"What question?" I asked and then thought as I analyzed the smile across her face. "Oh, that question. I'm delighted Ms. Fujino. I thought you might say no or something. A gorgeous woman like you has to be taken."

"Call me, Shizuru, please." She said while smiling at me. "You know, with my line of work, I usually don't have time for relationships." She continued as I sense the regret in her voice.

"Then call me Natsuki, Shizuru." I gently said. This was odd; I think I'm actually attracted to her. Who wouldn't be, though, and she likes me to boot.

The sun eventually set leaving us to a beautiful candle lit dinner at the wharf side café. We joked and talked about many things to the point were I could not believe she was the Red Princess until she lost one of her contacts. I thought her brown eyes seemed fake to me, but underneath those contacts were beautiful crimson eyes. I paused in my search just to stare at her exposed eye. It made her even more beautiful and entrancing. My god, she really could manipulate anyone she wished.

"Natsuki, what are you staring at?" Shizuru asked as she found her contact.

"Take off the other contact, please. Your eyes, they're very beautiful. I'm guessing you just cover you eyes up because you think people find your eyes strange." I said quietly. She was at a loss for words as I finished my thought. "I know I've said it already but you really are quite gorgeous, Shizuru, and your eyes make you heavenly."

Shizuru blushed as I said that. My mission was going to fail. I'm totally head over heels in love with this woman, the violet snake, Red Princess, if she is the infamous spy. As we left the café I was complementing Shizuru on removing her contacts. I had to be honest with her as we stood by the wharf together.

"Shizuru, I have to be honest. I've never gone out with a girl before." I shyly admitted.

"Well, well, aren't you the adventurous first timer." Shizuru teased as she grabbed my hand.

My heart went into flutters as I felt her hand against mine. I blushed as I thought about what I should do. The feeling of being with made my heart more open than it ever had been. I squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Hmm? What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru calmly asked.

"I'm sure you here this all the time, but you've bewitched me. I don't know what to do anymore. You've taken all of my mind. I am yours, Shizuru." I said as eloquently as I could. I watched her expression go from delighted to sheer bliss, it seemed. I ran my hand against her side of her face and pulled her into a kiss; our first kiss. The passion in the kiss was equaled as I pulled body against mine. Shizuru broke the kiss.

"Col. Kuga, I believe you've won yourself a girlfriend." Shizuru teased. "I have to get back to my apartment. It's getting late and I have to catch a taxi."

"I can take you home, Shizuru. I drove here on my Z-class motorcycle." I offered.

"Well, I see you just go for everything don't you, Natsuki. I must refuse though. I can't afford you stalking me." Shizuru continuously teased.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I want to sleep with you." I parried even though the sheer thought of it made my face glow red.

She smiled and threw her arms around me. It must mean yes. So, much to my delight, I drove her back to her apartment. I refused her invitations to go up and we exchanged contact information. As I drove home, I realized I had made contact with my target. The person I had to kill eventually. My heart gave as I walked into my apartment. This is horrible; I cannot back down from an assignment of this nature. Maybe she's playing me. That's it, she knows I'm an assassin and she is seducing me to get my guard down. I paused in my thought process. I should have gone up to her apartment, and then killed her. Take care of the problem right then and there. Who cares about protocol?

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Mini Feed:_

Shizuru: Ara, ara, this story is very interesting. -sips tea-

Natsuki: Shizuru, what are you doing?

Shizuru: Reading -she said cutely-

Natsuki: What? -looks- Not that crap again... -reads some more- Of course I'd save you and fine you breath takingly beautiful.

Chuckabutt: Hey Shizuru! What did you think of my second chapter...OH GOD its Natsuki -ducks-

Natsuki: Oi, author person, I like it. -blushes and reads it with Shizuru-

Chuckabutt: oh, thanks

* * *

Like it? I promise I will work on Ch7 of "Living Forever In You". Enjoy this for awhile longer. 


	3. Concern & Love

**A/N:** Okay information run here. When I write about medical conidtion in any, I usually do some research to make sure I know what I'm talking about. I got this idea from my sister. She has the non-fatal kind of a heart murmur. And as you can tell the Present section of the story are growing now giving you a better idea of what is happening. But the question is, how did they get there?

I also have an unlikely pairing in this chapter. I apologize for it. I needed an "off the wall" plot twist so I could get some dialogue material. I really tried make Natsuki as mature as possible. Knowing what she wants and stuff and being very responsible because she's an officer in the military and what not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the chatacters.

* * *

"Shizuru, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" I frantically asked. 

"Natsuki, I'm fine. I knew you'd forget about my heart murmur." Shizuru sighed as lay on the bed in the farm hut.

I look at her in astonishment for a while and tried to remember when she told me that. She told me that on our third date before she told me she was the Red Princess. I hated those days. I was still fighting myself and the soldier in me. It was my belief we were innocent of the crimes we committed. We were just following orders.

"Shizuru, how am I suppose to remember that!? It's been about eight months since then. Thanks to your damn government the world is now suffering this "Great Confusion" that I possibly aided by letting you live." I yelled.

"You could have killed me at anytime! I never once knew you were the so called Ice Princess. I was honest with you the whole time. I was never involved in Project Grey Cloud. Do you think I support the use of chemical clouds?" Shizuru yelled in return.

Chemical clouds, I thought, such a sick weapon. It contained a bio-agent that created amnesia like state. However it did not work on the world's entire population. About 65 percent of Gaia's civilian population was not affected. All military personnel had special vaccines to combat Grey Cloud. I knew Shizuru wasn't responsible for Project Grey Cloud. Her mission was to kill me, but I found her first.

_Flashback_

I had given my report to my superiors three days later. I reported that I had suspicions whether the target was truly the Red Princess. However the target did come from our enemy government of Karis. I dreaded that they'd give me any orders during the meeting because I had a date with Shizuru that night. We met for lunch for the previous days, but a date was different for us. My superiors congratulated me on my works and simply dismissed me. I hated being a good soldier.

I got off work and decided to go straight to Shizuru's apartment. Yes I was still in uniform but this time I was driving a car much to my dismay. Once I got there I called Shizuru letting her know I was waiting outside for her. I stood outside of my car by the passenger's side waiting for Shizuru. People passing were saluting to me out of respect. In Webstein, the military was highly revered for their serve to the republic and its people. Occasionally young girls would walk by and blush as they made eye contact with me and giggled to their friends. I closed my eyes and shook my head, and as I did Shizuru had opened the apartment complex door to see the entire episode with the girls.

"Natsuki, I do believe everyone admires a woman in uniform. I wish girls fawned over me like that." Shizuru pouted. I smiled and cocked grin at her as I opened the passenger door for her.

As I got in I responded to her. "Girls probably do dote over you Shizuru. They just become completely spell bond by your beauty." I said in all sincerity admiring her body in a scintillating black sleeveless dress that enchanted me to no end.

Tonight I wanted to forget I was the Ice Princess and forget the Shizuru was possibly the Red Princess. We were dining at the finest restaurant in Vlas which was owned by another friend of mine; an ex-boyfriend of mine. We arrived at Palace Royale, a five star restaurant, and even then this five star restaurant could topple any other in the capital and country. The owner and head chef greeted us upon arrival.

"Ah, Natsuki Kuga, it's been far too long, darling." He said has he pulled me into a hug despite the fact I was wearing my formal military uniform. I imagined Shizuru was taken a back by this as I heard her gently scoff behind me.

"Reito, let go of me. You are crushing my uniform and embarrassing me in front of my date." I whispered as he slowly let go completely unabashed by his actions.

"I see a woman with you, Natsuki. Where is your date?" Reito asked with a puzzled look.

I frowned intensely at him, and thought how nice this would be as I introduced him to Shizuru; the perfect revenge against Reito Kanzaki.

"Reito, this is my date, Ms. Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru, this is the owner and head chef of Palace Royale, Reito Kanzaki. We use to know each other in college." I said confidently as I wrapped my arm around her small taut waist.

Reito's jaw almost hit the ground as he realized I was telling the truth. God, I'm sick but this the only time I have to get him back for what he did to me in college. I think beating him up wasn't enough. This was the last blow against his ego. Shizuru seeing my delight in his displeasure decided to make him even more miserable.

"Natsuki, this is just too romantic. You've set up this night so splendidly." Shizuru said as pulled me into a full kiss that made my face go red hot.

Reito was completely lost at this point as he coughed uncontrollably half way through the kiss. Shizuru broke the kiss and apologized to Reito. Reito grimaced a smile and led us to special table I had reserved earlier in the day. Even though I had gone out of my way to damage Reito's ego he went ahead and prepared all the dished we had order, himself. I felt a ting of guilt for what I did, but it couldn't have been helped he deserved every last bit.

"So, Natsuki, tell me, was Reito your boyfriend?" Shizuru said as she sipped her wine.

"Ah, yes, Reito was my boyfriend, in college. I haven't really had time for a relationship since then. My job keeps me busy. Hell I was in the military during college, too." I replied.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, what ended you relationship with Reito?" Shizuru said as sipped more of her wine.

"Well it's all in the past, so I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Reito and I had been a couple since I started college. So we had been together for about six months. On my 22 birthday we went and had a marvelous dinner at his apartment. Now I don't like to drink and he knew this, but somehow he managed to get me to drink. I think Reito was becoming frustrated in our relationship because I didn't want to take our relationship to the next level of intimacy. Of course, with a little alcohol I'd do anything." I paused and laughed softly as I swirled my glass of water.

"Oh my, Natsuki, you didn't, did you?" Shizuru said in shock and odd interest. I blushed a bit as remember that particular night.

"Well Reito had probably got me drunk enough to say, 'Yes, master' which I'm sure he had me say. He may have that mature demeanor, but he is a closet pervert in reality. Don't let him fool you, but to make things less embarrassing for me, let me just say, yes he got me abed. He also got it on film and spread it around campus. When I had realized what had happened I beat his ass, pardon my language, so hard the school made Reito transfer." I finished as I slowly wished I had been the one drinking the wine.

"Natsuki, you did destroy all the videos, right?" Shizuru asked with curiosity.

"Of course, I did. It took me awhile but I did." I said proudly.

"So, alcohol is your weakness. I see that's why Natsuki isn't drinking." Shizuru teased as she drank more of her wine adding color to her face.

I smiled in delight as I watch Shizuru tried to tease me as she slowly became intoxicated.  
"You, too, Shizuru. It's a good thing I'm not drinking tonight." I responded as I looked around for the waiter.

Reito came over instead of the waiter.

"What else can I get you ladies, tonight? More wine, Ms. Fujino?" Reito asked.

"No more wine, Reito." I interjected waving my hands. "We're checking out tonight. Thank you for the dinner. It really was marvelous." I said to make sure Shizuru didn't get completely buzzed for the evening.

"Natsuki, it's on the house." Reito said graciously.

"Reito, I don't know what to say." I said in a flabbergasted tone.

"I owe you for my bad behavior from college still. You can eat here free of charge anytime, just don't come everyday." Reito said smiling. "And, Natsuki, good luck with your new relationship. You've always deserved something better than me."

"Thanks, Reito." I sincerely said.

The evening continued as I drove Shizuru back to her apartment. She was bit too pink in her cheeks, and I'm not the kind of officer who takes advantage of women. I pulled up to the front of the apartment complex and walked around to Shizuru's door and helped her out. I knew tonight I had to go up to her apartment, but I refused to be seduced by this assassin spy. Shizuru seemed to be in complete control of her faculties as she walked into her apartment gesturing me to follow. It was quite the cozy apartment for assassin working undercover.

"Shizuru, I should be going. It's not right that I'm here this late." I stated like a good officer.

"Nonsense, Natsuki, please stay just a little longer." Shizuru said as she sat down on her couch and patted the cushion by her.

"You aren't trying to seduce me, are you Shizuru? Going after military secrets." I teased being completely serious though.

"You're right, Natsuki, it's too late. Go home." Shizuru said turning her head away from me as if she were insulted by what I said. I laughed at her childish reaction.

"Wait a second, Shizuru. Can't you take a joke? It is late, and I've got lots and lots of work to do these next few weeks. I hope we can have lunch next week, but chances are I won't be able to get off base. I'm going to a governmental proceeding in Karis during the proceeding weeks." I said realizing I had just leak information to her; relationships are dangerous things to have.

"How many weeks, Natsuki?" Shizuru said not really seeming to care about me going to Karis as she leaned forward.

"I'm not sure, about three and a half weeks. About two weeks in Karis after that. So that's about a month. This is why my relationships don't work out well. I'll understand if you don't want to see me when I get back." I said in official tone.

"Natsuki, I've never met anyone like you before. I'm not going to let a little time apart ruin our relationship. I know how you feel. I'm usually very busy, for weeks at a time with assignments from work." Shizuru said smiling sitting on the edge of her couch now.

"Well, then I'll see you in about month's time then." I said happily as I turned around to leave with my hair flowing behind me.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said halting me in my tracks as I turned back around sensing Shizuru would be right there as went we into a full on kiss. She pulled me with as went back to couch. I didn't mind as I felt lost in her. She lied back as I leaned over her to continue our kiss. It was like I was becoming drunk off the wine she drank earlier as we continued. I had to stop, but I couldn't as I ran my left hand down her right arm. Just to touch her skin sent shocks of ecstasy through my body. I had to stop before she completed her mission; assassin my thoughts echoed. I had to remind myself I was making out with a deadly assassin who had killed many people before me. I stood up quickly and walked to the door leaving her on her couch.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shizuru. We can pick up where we left off from in about a month. I really have to go. My busy week starts in about three hours." I puffed trying to hurry myself out of the apartment.

"Mmmm, Natsuki you're so mean. Hurry up and go. I'll see you in about month. Go before I molest you." Shizuru said as she looked at the ceiling.

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Mini-Feed:_

Shizuru: Kara-san, this chapter makes me wonder...

Chuckabutt: Why is that?

Shizuru: -glares- who else has natsuki been "with" before my character?

Chuckabutt: -sweat drop- no one else...it was an accident

Shizuru: -back to normal- okay then. Oh, you don't write out the entire month things do you?

Chuckabutt: I'm not suppose to say...suspense right. -Shizuru's eyes water- Fine, come here and I whisper it in your ear.

Shizuru: -walks over so I can tell her then Natsuki walks into misinterrupting the entire thing-

Natsuki: You stupid writer! Don't you touch my Shizuru!!! -growls as she approach-

Mini Feed is temporarily out of service due to possible dead author

* * *

' yes, uh, well...I'm hiding. natsuki is scary. Yes! This chapter twas exciting, no? I have to apologize again for Reito/Natsuki pairing...it's wrong...but at least she beat the shit out of him. Go Natsuki!

"Living Forever In You" CH7 is on its way...it's got to be about 3000 words...I only have 800...hehehehe I'll get there. I'm writer's blocked.


	4. Live and the GGC

**A/N: **First of all I'd like to say, thanks for all the reviews. I guess I got into the story so much that "Living 4ever in You" has taken a seat on a back burner. This one isn't as easy to write though because I have to do a lot of research and pull my ideas from all the action movies I've seen. Anyhow, this chapter does not resolve the "Natsuki, your so mean..." thing. MWHAHAHAHA! The present part of the story is a bit blah, but I threw some fluff in. The past section, flashback, has an important conference which is a lot like the UN. I also introduce so more Mai Hime characters in some guest star roles. I also threw in another anime to this AU, I'm not certain I want to really get then involved or not. We will see. And remember I am truly evil because I've written up to Ch7 in this story already. I'm just proof reading these chapters to hell and back filling in things here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or any of the characters.

* * *

****

I managed to kill some kind of four legged animal as I dragged it back to the hut. I really felt like some primal human being. I opened the cellar door to the hut and tossed the animal carcass in. I had to skin it and all that other lovely stuff too. Shizuru told me to save the hides of all the animals I killed. She was most likely going to use their hides for some defensive tactic. After I had finish my rather disgusting chore I walked to the stream and just sat down in the four feet deep water.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't do that." Shizuru complained as she appeared out of no where.

"GOD! Don't do that, Shizuru! Always popping up out of thin air, and don't tell me not to do this. You strip down and bath in the stream at night." I complained right back as I got my wits about me.

"Well, well, it seems the blue wolf is peeping tom more than pro sniper." Shizuru teased as she sat at the stream's edge.

"Hey, it's a free show. Why pass up on something that belongs to you?" I quickly retorted.

"Is that how it is?" Shizuru questioned as she easily cleared the eight foot width of stream with one jump.

I thought to myself, how long can we stay like this? I wonder if we can survive another run. Will Shizuru survive another run?

_Flashback_

My journey to Karis was to be one of the three representatives from Webstein Republic at the Gaia Global Committee being held in Yultin the capital of Karis. The first agenda of the GGC was the CWT, Chemical Weapon Treaty, this was a very serious issue for Gaia. Chemical weapons were becoming a very serious problem as some countries have managed to lose half their population due to underground plants exploding and contaminating the rest of the country. Webstein Republic was concerned that the Karisan government was secretly making a nerve toxin called Grey Cloud. The GGC head chair woman started. This was one of the last places on Gaia that women actually had power. The GGC's head chair position was held by a woman named Haruka Suzushiro. How Haruka got the position is beyond anyone, but she manages to keep it thanks to her personal secretary Yukino Kikukawa.

"This committee shall now convene! Please be seated!" Haruka shouted.

"Commence, Haruka." Yukino announced to Haruka.

"I said that." Haruka whispered to Yukino as she sat down.

"Chair-woman Suzushiro, the representatives of the country of Roses, would like to start today's docket." Yukino said.

"Go ahead." Haruka puffed.

"Madam Chair-woman, I am General Arisugawa. The first issue of this Committee should be to settle the damnable issue of the chemical weapons treaty. Intelligence from my military tells us that countries such as Webstein and Karis have massive plants developing Chemical Weapons. If action is not taken by the Committee, the Roses nation will have no choice but to call upon its allies and take care of these two countries." General Arisugawa sternly stated.

"I beg your pardon General Arisugawa! My country does not have a plant making chemical weapons. As a matter of fact that 'Massive Plant' is a decomposer plant. Our allies have asked us to aid them in removal of all their chemical weapons. In fact, our country is willing to join your allies to stop the country of Karis." I shouted in defense for my country.

"Colonel Kuga, please palm down." Haruka shouted.

"Calm, Haruka." Yukino whispered to Haruka.

"Ugh, yes representative Harada." Haruka puffed.

"Madam Chair-woman, as the representative of the Dominion of Saurus, we would like to second the intelligence report against the Karisan government. According to our most detailed information the main chemical weapons plant is at the bounder of Karis and Webstein by the Harbor of Angels. If this plant were to explode the Webstein's Harbor of Angels would be completely destroyed. The materials that are exported from that port are far too valuable to my nation and our sister nations Ohm and Rictz." Harada finished.

The GGC was a rather odd committee it only consisted of eleven nations of the world. Gaia had many more nations but the eleven in the committee were the superpowers of the world. Many of these superpowers looked after the smaller nations surrounding their nation. The first nation that started the GGC was the Domintas Republic. It was a huge nation, very rich, and very powerful. That was the nation the Chair-woman Suzushiro and Secretary Kikukawa came from. The next three nations were often represented by one name the Dominion of Saurus which contained Ohm, Rictz, and Saurus. Why was it called the Dominion of Saurus? In ancient time the territories of Ohm and Rictz once belonged to the nation of Saurus. The nation a Karis was the second largest superpower on the committee. The third largest superpower was the neighboring country Webstein, my home country. This left the last four superpowers which belonged in another Dominion called the Quartos; Dias, Ratus, Pulz, and Atum. Then there was the nation of Roses which was considered a superpower, but no other nation could ever get intelligence on how powerful they are. For the nation of Roses to so openly accuse other countries like Karis; they must be about as powerful as the Domintas Republic.

I was waiting for the Karisan government to combat the claims against their nation. They didn't seem too bothered by all this. This committee meeting seemed to be running short today as I recognized the tired expression on Chair-woman Suzushiro's face.

"The GGC shall re-commence tomorrow!" Haruka shouted.

"Reconvene, and then commence, Haruka." Yukino whispered.

I was delighted that the day was over. Plus, with the way things are going, I know Madam Suzushiro will end the GGC tomorrow afternoon. She has very predictable habits like that. I got back to my hotel room and pulled my bug jammer out so I could call Shizuru without any interruptions or eavesdroppers. I dialed her number out slowly thinking how long it had been since I last talk to her. This was my first bit of free time in four weeks and I knew she'd be home because she text me her work schedule earlier this week. The phone rang longer than it normally did which bothered me. I hope they didn't send in another assassin while I was on duty in the GGC. She didn't pick up. I held my phone for awhile as I sat on the bed. My heart beat cold as I thought she could be somewhere near by getting ready to assassinate someone at the GGC. But thankfully, I was wrong as my phone started to ring.

"Hello? Shizuru?" I asked as the open line.

"Ah, Natsuki, you don't call at the best time. I had to shoo away my play thing." Shizuru teased.

"I see you are getting along just fine without me." I laughed. "What were you really doing, Shizuru? I refuse to believe that you'd cheat on me even if we've only gone out on two official dates." I continued.

"If you must know, I just got out of the shower." Shizuru quietly said.

"Oh, so you're all hot and wet right now. That's not fair Shizuru." I pouted.

"Natsuki, that's what you get for leaving for your job." Shizuru taunted. "But, how is work going?"

"Well, I can't tell you anything specific, but it's going and very stressful. So I think I may just hang up and take a hot shower myself. I could use the hot water against my skin." I said.

"What an image you paint, Natsuki? Well don't let work stress you out to much. We've still got to finish our unresolved business." Shizuru teased as she hung up not letting me say goodbye.

I smiled as the line cut and I turned off my jammer, and then I heard someone knocking on my hotel room door. I grabbed my 23 special from under my pillow and slowly approached the door as I switched off the safety.

"Who is it?" I demanded to the person on the other side of the door.

"It's MockingBird. Let me in." the person responded.

"Oh really, then tell me where my birthmark is?" I smugly asked.

"That question, again. It's on your right cheek, and that's all I'm going to say. Now let me in or shoot me through the door." The voice said in an annoyed tone.

I opened the door cackling and let MockingBird in my hotel room. MockingBird is an operative of the Dominion of Saurus and also their GGC representative; Chie Harada. A while back I blew the cover of their top intelligence operative Sweet Chick; Aoi Senou. It was not so much as I blew her cover. She was in danger, and I happened to be on assignment that day hunting down an assassin from Karis that invaded Ohm an ally of Webstein. Aoi was undercover trading information with a radical named Yamada. Apparently Karis had found out that one of the two were intelligence operatives trading secrets about Karis and sent a low brow sniper to kill both of them on the spot. I had no other choice than to shoot Aoi before the other assassin could. I shot her through her shoulder throwing her backwards so the other sniper would miss. He fired shortly after I did, I managed to get his location and shot him before he could take a shot. But anyhow, Chie and Aoi have been long time friends and in the service of the Dominion of Saurus since they left high school. They had no idea I was the Ice Princess. I was just Blue Wolf to them.

"Natsuki, Aoi wants to send a thank you to the Ice Princess whenever you have the time." Chie said while sitting down in the only chair the room.

"If that's all you came to say Chie, I'll pass the message along to Ice Princess when I return to Webstein." I bluntly said as I kept my grip on my 23 special.

"Ha, you should put that away, Natsuki. I'm not here to do business of that nature. Since you're Ice Princess's only contact I have some information for you." Chie said while keeping her eyes fixed on the silenced gun.

"Okay, make it quick. We've got deliberations bright and earlier tomorrow." I said sourly.

"Hmmm. Okay. Rumor has it Red Princess is in Vlas right now. Of course my agents have not gotten a picture of her yet. I heard that your intelligence was able to pin point where she was and that they sent Ice Princess after her. Warn Ice Princess that Red Princess may have been sent in to terminate her. That's all I know for now." Chie said getting up from the chair and leaving the room without a bother.

I refuse to believe this, but I should know better. This is the world I live in to make the world safe for everyone else; spies, agents, operatives, and assassins alike must bury themselves in the ugly truth for the sake of everyone else. Who would pull the trigger first? Me or her?

_Flashback end_

* * *

_Mini- feed:_

Natsuki: -grabs Kara by the collar of her shirt and gets ready to kill her for touching Shizuru-

Chuckabutt: It was a nice life...but without me this story and my other story will never resolve -pleading-

Shizuru: Natsuki, I hugged her. -Acting all coy-

Natsuki: Why? -Shizuru ran over and whispered in Natsuki ear. Natsuki turned red releasing her hold-

Chuckabutt: I'm not a smut writer, but if you allude to things like that you've got to write it! -Seeing Natsuki green eyes looking at me-

Natsuki: Keep up the work and NO MORE TYPOS, got it!

Chuckabutt: To be honest I didn't think I had any, just checked today.

Natsuki: -holds out reviews- Well bbvcool says they're there. Be careful. -she threatens-

* * *

Haha! I guest starred a reader today! hehehehe...uh thanks though I did check...I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not suffering Haruka syndrome...am I? I realize the action statements in all the original mini feeds didn't seem like actions...thus the _I_ thingy. 

Really I have to thank you all for the reviews. I promise ch5 will be coming since I know it's already done. I wrote a week ago.


	5. Fear and Love

**A/N:** The story is going to take a dramatic twist this chapter. As I promised, I resolve the in justice Natsuki does in Ch3. I'm thinking about posting the remaining chapter and taking a brain break before I start thinking like Natsuki or Shizuru. I'm not good at writing intimate scenes and this isn't really an intimate scene...it more of "i want you now" lusty kind of thing. Nosebleeds and all I wrote it. I have a friend who has offerred to write them for me, but he'd, yes he, would take the characters out of it and make a bit much. But if you all like that...I guess I could say yes. I don't know. But I think I'll post the remaining chapters tonight and halt my work until I can get fresher ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters, but working on this has given me a split personality named ShizNat.

* * *

**Fear**

It been about two weeks now. Shizuru and I have left the beautiful meadow paradise behind. We don't have time to play around. Our goal is to get the Harbor of Angels in Vlas, but the problem was we had to get back into the country. Good portions of the people were still affected by the Grey Cloud chances are we could slip in during the night. We were approaching the outskirts of Vlas, the military was canvassing the entire boarder. I recognized the pattern. It was Col. Takeda's beta group.

"Shizuru, we have to lay low. The patrol should be crossing by in about thirty minutes. Then we should have about an hour before the next wave. Hopefully Mai survived the Grey Cloud attack." I whispered as we lay prone in the field.

"It's about ten miles to Mai's, Natsuki. I'm going to slow you down. We'll both get caught if you stay with me." Shizuru whisper back stretching her hand out to mine.

"Shut up damn it. There is a hospital about seven miles in just forty degrees west from our original path. If we raid their pharmacy, I'm sure will find the correct medication. Murmurs aren't that rare." I grumbled holding her hand.

The patrol past by and there was our chance. I kept my grip on Shizuru's hand just in case she fainted so I could carry her in. We bolted across the boarder heading in the direction of the hospital. We had to run for at least six miles in order to stay ahead, just in case we got spotted. I know Takeda, though. His team was never on the ball we should be fine. Shizuru is holding her other hand against her chest. Damn it, we've only been running for ten minutes and we've only cleared two miles. Shizuru looked at me and gave me the signal to continue running. I won't let go of her, I won't let her die on me. If she dies…no, I can't think that way. We'll make it to the hospital. We have to.

The committee went a little longer than I had expected as I walked out after the four day of deliberations. The committee had not resolved the issue with Karis, but Webstein had made some new alliances thanks to the GGC. The nation of Roses had seemed impressed by our defensive outbursts to defend our nation's name. The monarch of the Roses was to meet our president in about a week's time, and I was finally on my way home as I stepped out of the hotel in Karis's capital, Yultin.

It would be about a month since I've been home, and I know Shizuru is waiting for me. I will get back to Vlas in about five hours making it about 7:00pm when I get to her apartment. I was actually in casual clothes for once instead of my formal military uniform. Khaki hip hugging slacks with tight black tank top on. The items were simple to get on and very easy to get off and to me that's all that mattered.

The plane shook around from turbulence while in descent to land. All and all I enjoy the ride. It's not often when you get to ride in a presidential airplane. The president could not make the trip to the GGC this year, partially because he refused to set foot on Karisan soil. The rest of the information didn't matter to me. The plane finally landed at Richter Base and as I had requested my car was waiting for me. Unfortunately so was Col. Takeda.

"Hey, Kuga!" he said as he tired to act confident.

"Col. Kuga." I grumbled as I put my duffle bag in my trunk. "Get off my car, Colonel."

"What's the rush Col. Kuga?" he mused.

"I have an important dinner date." I said as I opened the driver's door and sat down.

The bastard was still leaning on my car. I don't think he realizes that I'll drive off even if he is on my car. So I started the car, switched the gears, and pressed my foot firmly against the gas. I smiled devilishly as heard the thumping sound of Takeda in the background as I sped off the flight line to the nearest gate. Technology hadn't improved the driving and cell phone dialing abilities of man, but military technology did. I set in the autopilot for my car and grabbed my cell phone.

"Shizuru, I wanted to let you know I'm back in Vlas." I said to my phone sending a voice message rather than calling. By the time Shizuru gets the message I'll already be at her apartment. I grabbed my steering wheel and switch back to manual mode. I should have gone through with this before I left. I had the weight of what Chie said on me. She was here to kill me and yet I was there to kill her too. I couldn't do it until she confirmed her identity to me and even then, could I do it? I parked along the curb as always and waited for someone to leave the building so I could slip in and just knock on her apartment door to surprise her.

I stood in front her door for about ten minutes as I pushed my assignment to side in my mind. This, for me, was a real relationship. I was having difficulties continuing on with it like an assignment. I was in love with this red eyed beauty. So I knocked on the door to hear Shizuru walking over. Is she just going to open it? She really doesn't seem to fear much. The door doesn't even have a peep hole. The door opened and there she was in a robe, slippers, and wet hair.

"Natsuki? How did you do that? I just got your message. I'm not ready to go anywhere." Shizuru said in absolute astonishment.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said suggestively walking in forcing her backwards into the apartment shutting the door behind me.

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered as she got the hint.

I knew tonight would settle this assignment relationship conflict. The pull between us was too strong to be fake. I kissed Shizuru slowly as we lied against her bed. I hesitated as we broke our kiss, I thought, one day I'll have to kill her.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Shizuru panted.

"Shizuru, I never want to hurt you, but this job of mine…" I whispered until she placed a finger over my mouth.

"Shhh, this is now. Live in this moment only." Shizuru simply said.

I gently took her hand and kissed her palm and returned to her eager lips. Our lips parted as continued our passionate kiss only stopping for air. I opened her robe little by little as I kissed down her body finding myself at her ample breasts. I traced the tips with my tongue and gently teased them with my teeth which elicited a moan from Shizuru. Shizuru's skin is like silk to the touch and for me so real and wanting my touch; needs my touch. It explained why men could never pull themselves from her when she did her assignments. I felt myself get angry at the thought of men gaining pleasure from her body as went back to kiss her. The kiss was a bit more violent as I gently bit her lip while glaring at her. How could she simply use her body like that? God I'm becoming completely intoxicated by her. I pulled my clothes off to feel everything with my body as we lay side by side entangled with each other; our bodies writhing with ecstasy.

"Natsuki, stop fooling around and touch me already." Shizuru panted as I kissed down her neck.

I obeyed her commands as I reached past her navel and push my fingers into her moist crevice forcing them in and out as many times as she commanded. The very sensation of Shizuru's body tensioning in complete pleasure made my body hot. I moved down her body until I found myself tasting her ultimate pleasure as I force my tongue in and out of her body. Shizuru was mine through and through as the night went on until she humbled me to my own weakness.

Shizuru switched places with me pushing down against the bed flat against my back. I never imagine I could blush as hard as I did then. Shizuru eyes must have gone a richer red during the night as I watched how she just took in every last inch of my body with her eyes. She focused in on my battle scar that is across my stomach and she gently reached out and touched the scar.

"Natsuki should be safer when battling my Karisan brethren." Shizuru purred.

"Shizuru…I…" I tried to respond until Shizuru slowly assault me from within over and over.

"Mmmm, Natsuki, you have told me sooner. I could have waited." Shizuru mused and smiled wickedly.

"Shizuru, stop teasing me…" I panted until she pushed two fingers in mouth which I happily sucked on until Shizuru gasped.

We lay beside each other as our legs entangled between another as we moved our bodies faster. I wrapped arms tightly Shizuru, and she wrapped her arms around me as well as we climaxed together. I did not completely fathom what just happened. I was completely out of breath as I felt Shizuru lie her head against my chest and run her hand across my stomach.

"Natsuki, when did you get this injury?" Shizuru asked as she rubbed the large scar on my stomach.

"That. It was during the Border War between our countries six years ago. I had just entered the military at the lowest rank of an officer. The battalion I was in, the cyclos division; armored motorcycles you could say. They had been called out to attack the heavy artillery units Karis was trying to move in. They were stationary and our division leader took that as a good sign rather than a threat of mines. My bike went over a mine and I was flung into near by ground combat. A soldier came at with a strange bladed weapon instead of using a gun and stabbed me right in my gut. I was pushed backwards as he drove the weapon into my body and I took advantage of the shock I was in and shot him threw the head. I should have died, but somehow I managed to get back behind the lines to a field medic. I was terrified." I said staring at the ceiling.

"Have you gotten any other injuries since the war?" Shizuru asked with concern.

"Of course, I didn't completely dodge enemy fire one day and three bullets scraped across my back. I thought I had been torched or something. It burned initially but I had to keep fighting; always fighting the battle for Webstein." I almost chanted.

"Natsuki, I have to tell you something. I think I'm in love with you; completely in love with you." Shizuru said against chest sighing.

"I'm in love with you too Shizuru, but I'm scared my job will…take me from you somehow." I sighed as started to caress Shizuru's head.

"I'll probably leave you before that." Shizuru said with pain in her voice as she rolled on her back placing her hands on her chest. She gasped for air several times. I panicked I didn't know what was happening or how to help her.

"Shizuru! What's wrong?" I said in a panicked terror.

She got up and stumbled to her bathroom. I followed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. I heard the rustle of pills and watched her take three of the same pill at once. She started to take deep and slow breaths after she swallowed her pills.

"Natsuki, I should have told you about my heart murmur." Shizuru gasped and sighed.

"What? There is no way someone in your shape can have that? Is there?" I said in astonishment.

"It's genetic defect. I'm not perfect. Yes, I'm definitely not perfect." Shizuru said while looking at her hands showing a look that I would get every so often when thinking about the reality of my job.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you?" I asked with an awkward amount of concern.

Shizuru expression went cold and pale as soon as I said that. She avoided answering me and decided to clean up instead offering for me to join. After she and I had both cleaned up Shizuru asked me to stay the night. It was already late and I had no problems staying with her. She had kept that same pained expression ever since I asked if I should know anything else about her. She made sit down on the bed and joined me at my side.

"Natsuki, I'm the Red Princess." Shizuru simply said staring in my green eyes with her deadly red ones.

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Mini-feed:_

Natsuki: AH! NO WAY!

Shizuru: fufu, more sex please!

Chuckabutt: I'm tired of sex

* * *

If you wish for the following chapters to posted today let me know. 


	6. Don't Go

**A/N: **WOW, lots of ppls responded. hehehe Uh here is the chapter that I hope will make all of you squirm. Without further ado I give you my new, not really new, chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of the characters.

* * *

**Don't Go**

We had not reached the hospital yet; we had only covered about six miles at the outskirts of the functioning parts of Vlas since Grey Cloud. Functioning meant as in human beings that had not been contaminated by Grey Cloud. I had broken through an abandoned house's window to get in so we could rest here. Hopefully this place had running water and power still. I opened up the door and carried Shizuru in; she was going pale and her breathing had grown hoarse. I laid her on the couch and looked for a kitchen. Please let there be running water, Shizuru hang on. I went to the sink and turned the faucet; water clear running water. I found a cup near the sink rinsed it out filled it with water, and ran to Shizuru.

"Shizuru, drink this. It may help you. Let me see if they have an anti-inflammatory meds. That should help calm it down." I said as I sat her up handing her the cup and went to search for bathroom. I open a cabinet and found a many prescription and over the counter meds. What was this person? A from home pharmacist? There! I grabbed a bottle and walked back over to Shizuru who seemed no better from earlier.

"Nat..su..ki I'm…getting..tired" Shizuru wheezed.

"NO NO SHIZURU!! STAY WITH ME!!!" I yelled as I sat down next to her hysterically pouring the pills into my hand getting two from the pile. I laid Shizuru across my lap and put the pills in her mouth and force her to swallow them and waited until I past out. My thoughts ran wild as I slept and I had the oddest dream. I'm not certain it was truly a dream. It was a message to me in my sleep; a reinforcement of a feeling I had when I met Shizuru for the first time. We are meant to be together, and this dream was like another life in another world when we were younger. The dream though, it saddened me, deeply, in my sleep. The two young girls, Shizuru and I, were tightly embraced surrounded by debris roaring past them. In this dream I shielded Shizuru in our passionate embrace and then we faded out of existence, together. I woke up screaming with tears running down my face.

"SHIZURU!!!" her name was the one I called as I awoke.

_Flashback_

I felt everything in my being tense up as Shizuru reached a hand out to place on mine. When her skin contacted mine, my mind split to two thoughts. She's going to kill me, she knows who I am and she's going to kill me; I have to kill her first, just one hit will do it. NO! NO! I know she is telling me this in confidence! I will not believe she is after me. I can't think she's going to kill me. Shizuru moved her hand and cupped the side my face seeing the fear in my eyes she leaned forward to kiss me just on my lips.

"Natsuki, are you scared of me now?" Shizuru whispered so easily as she moved her lips against mine and gently traced my lips with her tongue. I felt like I was being short circuited as I willing opened my mouth to let her in as I closed my eyes. She broke our kiss and leaned back placing her hand back on mine.

"Is that better." Shizuru asked waiting for me to open my eyes. I nodded as I opened them.

"I'm still a bit frightened, you know. After all I don't even know who you are anymore." I said cautiously trying to get more information out of her. Damn I'm being a soldier again, but this is my assignment.

"Yes you do. My name is Shizuru Fujino and I'm a resident of the Karisan government who just happens to be an infamous assassin. I've never lied to you, Natsuki. I'm with you for a real relationship it's just happen stance that you're in the military." Shizuru said.

I sighed fighting the soldier inside me and myself because I loved her madly and I was the Ice Princess. I did not know what her mission was here. I got up from the bed and look away from Shizuru as I removed her hand from mine.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch if that okay with you, Shizuru." I said in my husky voice.

"No, it's not okay, Natsuki." Shizuru said grabbing my hand again holding on to it tight. She stood up by me and pulled into her embrace. "Natsuki, I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you. I love you. Stay with me in my bed."

I cannot say no to her. I will not disobey her because I love her too. However the soldier in me can say no and can kill her, but I must silence that demon in me tonight or for as long as I need to.

I woke up the next morning before Shizuru did and as I opened my eyes there she was asleep next with both of her hands still grasping my hand since last night. I smiled as remembered what she said as we laid down together. "I will never let go you, Natsuki, never." I wonder what time is it. I looked around for a clock and saw that it was still fairly early. I have to give a report today to the intelligence board about my progress. I don't want to them to know exactly what I know. Their answer would be simple; terminate the target now, worry about clean up later. I pulled my hand gently from Shizuru's grip and got my clothes on from last night. I'll change at my office. I looked back over my shoulder at Shizuru one last time; I will protect her from me, I must. As I was walking out of the apartment I dreaded what would happen.

I hopped into my car turning my cell phone off so I wouldn't be bothered by the threat of Shizuru calling me. I had to get to Richter Base so I could write up a fast report. The morning traffic kept my mind busy as I sped as fast as snail. It would be about thirty minutes before I got to the base giving me about three hours to get ready. I looked across outside of my window wondering about everything from the lowest level importance to the highest; all of it being Shizuru. I guess that made the importance one level; important. The traffic started to give and I was on my way. Damn I have to turn on my cell phone and call my secretary.

"Sgt. Harrison, I know I never ask you to do these things for me, but can you check my office closet for my extra uniform." I waited until the sergeant came back on the line. "It is. Thanks so much. One more favor. Turn on my computer. Thanks so much." Not much further to go.

As I approached Richter Base I was formulating the kind of report I could give them. I'll tell them everything relevant except the Red Princess part. I just need more information on her before I can be certain. When I went to park I saw Col. Takeda standing right in my space glaring at me with his arm in a sling. I honked my car horn and rolled down my window.

"What is your problem Colonel? I need you to move." I yelled. Takeda just glared at me some more and I decide why not break his legs too. I drove forward not hesitating in the slightest as I watch Takeda slowly inch back until my car pushed him back.

"Kuga! What's wrong with you?" Takeda yelled pulling himself from under my car. I walked past him and into the building not even giving him the time of day.

I waved at my secretary and walked into my office and shut the door behind me and proceeded to strip as I walked to my closet. I got my uniform on, gather my clothes and threw them in the closet and went straight to my computer to write a semi-honest report about my target. And before I knew I standing there in the intelligence debriefing room with my lying report being hand to all the intelligence brass.

"Col. Kuga, this report is not satisfactory." Intelligence head one said.

"It is what it is, sirs!" I said standing at attention.

"Explain this to us Colonel." Intelligence head three asked.

"My target is a Karisan apparently suffers from heart murmurs and has identified herself as Shizuru Fujino. She, as far as I can tell, is a real journalist and just writes political columns. This person is no threat to our government." I said standing still.

"Very well then Col. Kuga. Keep on it. Our intelligence bureau has never been wrong before. Perhaps this Fujino character is very good at concealing their identity. If something is suspected Col. Kuga, that you've been compromised, we will send in Black Widow. You are dismissed." The last intelligence head stated.

I saluted them and left the room. The Black Widow, not Nao, she enjoys killing people. This is bad. I must have forgotten to cover up my mood. No, by now I'd usually have what they wanted, but this time I didn't. I've always been sent in to finish other people assignments so this is what they heard when they are doing the job fast enough. This means they'll be sending in the Black Widow anytime meaning as earlier as today and no later than tomorrow. God damn, I have to move her to my apartment. They would never suspect me, right off the bat. I was walking back to my building when I heard my cell phone go off; Shizuru.

"Natsuki, I need to talk to you right now. Meet me at my apartment. No questions, now!" She said quickly and hung up. What's wrong? Have they already sent the Black Widow, and did Shizuru kill her?

I walked faster to my building going straight into the parking lot pulling my keys out to get in. Once in I started the car without delay tearing out of the parking lot almost hitting ever car on my way out. If it did look like I wasn't hiding anything earlier I must have then. I spend down the open road to the city cutting through the thick traffic like mist not caring if I scraped piece of my vehicle off on others. I must get to Shizuru. I got into the city and drove to her apartment. When I got there I just basically parked up on to the curb damaging the undercarriage of my car. I ripped the keys out and ran into the building leaving the door to my car wide open. I didn't care. The building wouldn't open. I buzzed Shizuru number. No one is answering or letting me in. Damn it. I looked around to see no one. It's the middle of the day. I can do this. I pulled out my gun screwed my silencer on and shot the apartment building's main door open. I ran up to her apartment and from the door unlocked.

"Shizuru!!! What's wrong? I know you're here." I said hiding my gun behind my back. The apartment was dark, cold, and silent. I was on the ready listening for anything. I don't do close combat, but at least I know how to point and shoot. I can also use brut strength if need be.

"I got a call before I called you, Natsuki. It was my contact from the GGC." Shizuru's voice echoed. My eyes widened. What could they have gotten there?

"They managed to bug Representative Chie Harada without her knowledge before she went off to trade information with a Webstein official." Shizuru continued with slight hurt in her voice. I looked around everywhere I could not see Shizuru anywhere. I see why she's the Violet Snake too.

"You are Blue Wolf, Natsuki Kuga, colonel at Richter Base and a standing member of the Webstein Republic's GGC representation." Shizuru continued as her Karisan accent became more pronounced.

"You are also the soul contact of the sniper, Ice Princess! Tell me who Ice Princess is Blue Wolf." Shizuru yelled.

"So this is how you're going to play it. You're going to kill me, aren't you? I knew you'd end up using me." I shouted as I got closer to the apartment's entrance.

"No, I won't kill you Natsuki, I just want Ice Princess." Shizuru's voice got closer.

The door shut from behind me. Damn it, I should have realized she was waiting outside for me the entire time. The lights switched on and I darted towards the door trying to predict Shizuru's movement. We struggled until we both fell to the ground wrestling for my gun. I sat there straddling her hips knowing she could kick me anytime as I held my 23 special against her head.

"I am Ice Princess. Blue Wolf is just a cover." I cried holding my gun switching my safety off. Shizuru eyes started to glisten with tears.

"No…" Shizuru choked closing her eyes letting the tears roll down her face. My heart trembled as I sat atop my lover with gun to her head ready to kill her. Shizuru opened her eyes as she felt tears strike her face. I was crying. I did not want this. It was wrong.

"Natsuki, do it. Weren't you here to kill me, too?" Shizuru said fixing her red eyes on mine. I heard a sound outside of the apartment and shouted keeping an eye lock on Shizuru.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

"Black Widow. I see you already have Red Princess." Nao said in an upset voice. "I've never killed them in that position before. Tell me how it feels. I'll call in a report letting the four headed monster know you've completed you mission." Nao stepped outside making her call. Shizuru still keeping contact with me whispered, "I love you." And she shut her eyes sending the last of her tears falling that day. I fired twice hearing the sounds echoing in my head. What have I done?

* * *

No mini feed today. Sorry...this chapter too serious for the girls to see. _Looks over shoulder seeing Natsuki and Shizuru crying in the backround._ They got emotional. So, hate me yet? 


	7. Closer to Running

**A/N**: This chapter was not difficult to write because I've actually been thinking about these scenes for awhile. I already know how I'm going to end this story too and I will be hated for it. This chapter was written today and has not been proof read. BE WARNED! I also updated "Living Forever In You".

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters.

* * *

**Closer to Running**

Shizuru came running into the living room where the couch was to see me sitting there holding my hands to face trying to stop the tears. Shizuru knelt down in front of me trying to get my attention, but it was useless. I was incoherent and wild eyed mumbling to myself. Shizuru shook me shouting my name several times until I felt a stinging sensation across my face. I looked up at her with my wild eyes and looked to either side checking to see where I was. Shizuru sat there waiting for me to return to her, but I didn't quite get there as I laughed madly until she struck me one last time. I put my hand up to my face and mouthed the word ouch. Then I turned to Shizuru again, my eyes almost normal wondering why she had hit me so hard.

"Natsuki…welcome back." Shizuru sighed. "Now tell me, what woke you to the point you had to scream my name?"

"I can't say I remember, it was a dream and I've just about forgotten what is was, but I remember that I was holding you." I said rubbing my cheek where Shizuru hit me. Shizuru got a puzzled look on her face as she thought why hugging would make me scream out her name.

"There must have been more to it Natsuki, but once a dream is dreamt it is no more." Shizuru simply said while standing up walking to one of the windows. "Natsuki, they could have followed us here." She said changing the topic.

"Don't start that, leave me behind crap again. I made a choice to be with you. I know how they interrogate prisoner, and Takeda wouldn't just interrogate you. He'd…he'd." Natsuki started stutter thinking about Takeda military investigative skills. Shizuru looked back with an unaffected face.

"He'd rape me. Natsuki, I did many horrible things for my government and I let many horrible things happen to me for my government. I can handle almost anything just not you." Shizuru merely said walking to the kitchen. I did not want to think about what she use to do so I went to the kitchen too in search of food.

Shizuru looked in the cabinets to find some canned foods; the ideal survival food. I found mine as I opened the refrigerator; mayo. I check the date, opened it up, and dipped my fingers in and feast away. Shizuru about threw up as she saw me freely consuming mayo without anything.

"What? It's a good source of cheap energy for the body, and it's yummy." I said breaking the entire seriousness of our current state. Shizuru looked away and opened up her canned item, threw the circle cut away into the wall by her, and grabbed a utensil to eat with. I glared at her. Shizuru is going out of her way to make me look barbaric, wonderful. The house made a great bunker for me and Shizuru. I figure we could stay at this house just a few more days before hitting the hospital and then going to Mai's. Chances are she isn't there anymore. She probably was in her office at work effortlessly working on her paper with or without an audience to read them.

_Flashback_

Nao, the Black Widow, had just finished her on the phone report and as the phone hung up; I fired. First though her head and then her phone. I did it without a second thought. The tears on my face had dried as I looked back at Shizuru who was completely bewildered by my sudden action. I stood up and walked out picking up Nao's body. Every apartment complex had an incinerator in the basement in Webstein; an efficient way to constantly provide energy for its citizen. Burn wastes and yield energy. The middle of the day and everyone would be busy, and if anyone saw me they go in with her they be joining her shortly. I got to the bottom floor and notice the size of the incinerator and realized I had to break the dead widow's body up first. I walked around the basement looking for something to help me when I saw an old manual paper cutter. I grabbed the blade arm on the paper cutter and ripped it off so I could use it to cut the dead body down to size.

Shizuru had just walked downstairs to see me swing the blade into the air and down into the body spreading blood every where around me. The dead flesh sloshed as the blade crashed down on it. I madly swung the blade several more times until I started heaving the bits into the incinerator. I paused as I saw Shizuru. She had gone pale and was leaning against the wall for balance. She must have seen the entire thing. I did not take pleasure in my work, but I did it efficiently. That is why I am the Ice Princess. Some of Nao's clothes were still on the surface I laid her on and they didn't have much blood on them so I used them to wipe the blood off my face and arms and then tossed that into the incinerator too.

"Shizuru, we have to go. The clean up crew will be here shortly. They will probably assume your dead and search the entire complex for trances and clean them up without hesitation." I said reaching out to grab Shizuru. She backed away from me at first. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be touched by someone who just willing hacked up a body.

"I'm sorry Natsuki." Shizuru said still not letting me touch her.

"Did you pick up my gun by any chance?" I asked ignoring the fact Shizuru was terrified of me.

"Yes." Shizuru said as she handed it to me. I guess she isn't terrified of me just that entire action. Me too.

"Let's go then." I said grabbing her hand leading the way with my 23 in my other hand. Shizuru looked out of the building first still hold my hand motioning the coast was clear. I ran out to my car that was half way over the sidewalk. I let go of Shizuru trusting, hoping, she'd stay with me after what I had just done for her. Shizuru ran to the passenger door and waited for me to signal. I nodded and we both got in. I turned on my privacy tinting so no one could see in. I started my car just as I heard the sounds of helicopters in the distance. We need to go.

The car made no major complaints as I sped through the city trying to get to my apartment that lie just on the city limits away from the bustle. Shizuru cursed silently to herself about something realizing there would be no way we could go back. I looked at her quickly and then proceeded to drive. The road waved, rose, and fell several times over as I kept my eyes fixed on it. What have I done? I am aiding an enemy. I'm…saving the life of my love. It's alright that this has happened. We weren't meant to be at odds with each other. This life is wrong something in me says it, but it also says we were meant to be together. These are my thoughts as I stare at my challenging road. I can only imagine what Shizuru's are. We got to my apartment complex. Here I didn't really care if people saw me because practically no one was ever home in these apartments. I walked to the door fumbling for my key until I found it. I walked in I violently started removing the blood soaked uniform tossing it piece by piece into my trash can walking to my shower. Shizuru could do what she wished here either that be stay and help me or kill me. I turned my shower on grabbing my bottle of soap and poured it all over me and started to scrub. I don't know how long I stood in that shower. It was as if an endless amount of blood ran from my body until finally, the water ran off my body clear. I stepped out and felt a towel being wrapped around me.

"Shizuru?" I questioned turning around. She just smiled and walked out. She's very good on sneaking up on people, but I wonder if we are still going to attempt to kill each other or not. I knew I couldn't kill her as that image went through my mind. My gun set and ready against her forehead and a simple "I love you" my heart took control then and my thoughts agreed. I sat on my bed wondering what I could do. I had to make up another story to the board. I grabbed my jammer and turned it on as a precaution. I got my BDU's and slipped them on. I walked out of my room looking for Shizuru. She sat silently on my couch occasionally looking up shaking her head and then looking back down. I paused in my walked and became downcast as I knew what I was going to do. I took one deep breath which Shizuru to turn around my way, and then I lunged in her direction. Shizuru reacted realizing I was offensively charging By catching me and throwing me across the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Did I miss something?" Shizuru yelled as stood in a defense stance. I slowly got up and smiled charging at Shizuru again. I punched at her and dodged each one refusing to attack back. I was not putting my all into this. I guess I have to take it up another step as I glared at her. Shizuru caught the glare and for second lost her concentration. I puffed and quickly turned to my side and thrust kicked her in the stomach. The clearance between us was about two feet before I kicked making the attack more painful than it should have been. Shizuru flew backwards smashing into my table. I slowly walked over to her as she was getting her bearings. I grabbed her by her hair which was quickly countered by a sweep kick. I let go of her hair as not to hurt her anymore as I crashed down against the ground. My vision flashed in and out as I hit the ground. I got up stumbling back. I knew I couldn't ask Shizuru to fight me because she was refusing to really defend herself, but all assassin have that survival instinct. I ran to my kitchen and Shizuru followed. I was head towards a wall with the bar window to the kitchen. I jump up and slide through that. Shizuru slammed her hands against the wall and ran around to the entrance kitchen by then I had grabbed a knife from my butcher's box and charged at her in such fashion she'd be able to disarm me and kill me. I knew she wouldn't kill me she'd stop herself before she'd do that. Shizuru eyes widen as she moved to the side catching me and swinging right into the wall. This is going to hurt. I smashed into the wall with the full force of my run and the push of Shizuru swing. I felt her grab the knife in my hand as I impacted into the wall. Here we go. I closed my eyes and I felt the blade enter body.

"GAHHHHH!" Shizuru had just stopped as if realizing she was on auto pilot. She dropped the knife and stood back not running. She was probably still wondering what had gotten to me. I held myself against the wall panting.

"ha…ha…you held…yourself back t-too much." I coughed and panted. "B-but thank you. I'll be home later." I continued stumbling out of the kitchen finding my keys.

"Natsuki, what's going on?" Shizuru yelled. I stood up holding my fresh wound, and smiled at her.

"Listen I don't have much time. The base is just around the corner and our doctor have had some awesome medical advances." I said think about how blood I must be losing. "I'm so sorry I attacked you out of the blue. I'm buying us some more time." I started losing my balance as I reached out to the table to hold myself up Shizuru walked towards me and I held my hand out her shaking my head. Shizuru stopped with a hurt look on her face.

"Natsuki, you're bleeding out too much." Shizuru said staring at the red growth stain my BDUs.

"I'll be fine." I said standing straight and walked to the door as if nothing happened. I look over my shoulder as I got to the door. This has to work. I looked at Shizuru and whispered, "I love you."

_TBC_

* * *

_Mini-Feed:_

Natsuki::Rubs her side and looks at Shizuru with a frown::

Shizuru::Glares at Kara::

Chuckabutt: I'M SORRY...the plot has to progress in a depressing fashion.

* * *

If you are wondering why there is a TBC instead of a Flaskback End is because...there will be no more present tense parts of the story. We are now going to catch up with the present.


	8. Bleeding

**A/N:**Such a poopy chapter. Don't worry there will be more poopy chapters. I just finish 10 and it is SOOOO poopy. I need fillers before I jump into the present. We are still catching up. And I've discussed the ending of this story with my real one-sama. She has given me MANY ideas. She wants a positive ending. I want a negative ending. We will see. I'm still doing nothing with my life and have all this free time to debate my story.

disclaimer: Not ownings it.

* * *

**Bleeding**

I got in my car trying not to look at the blood that stained my green fatigue a dark brown as the red mixed with green fabric. The car engine sounded different to me. It must be the blood loss. My vision was bad as I looked up to start driving; my vision dragged. So blood loss is a lot like being tired or drunk. This is very fun it's like those two minus the loss of cognitive faculties. I pressed my foot on the gas. I was off to create another story for Shizuru's safety and now mine. I drove fast feeling my body's warmth draining and soaking my side more and more. I'm getting numb. I can't die. All of this will be for nothing. It will be sad. Sad in the sense of failure sad, no I can't do that. I fixed my eyes on the road. Not much further. The base was a dot in my vision as I sped up. I noticed another car coming from the base, and my vision blurred completely as I felt the steering wheel spin as my car swerved across the road hitting a massive street lamp. I tired to move body my body wouldn't respond as I heard the approaching car screech to a stop. A voice, I know that voice, Takeda how ironic. I wonder if he went to see Dr. Wonder today to use the advanced technology of our research department to fix that arm of his. I heard my door open.

"Col. Kuga!" Takeda yelled. "Are you alright?" My hearing is starting to go. I can't see anything anymore, damn, I think I'm dying.

"NATSUKI!" I heard him yell as I felt him pull me out of the car. That was the last thing I remembered.

I felt the presence of cool air, heard the sounds of hospital equipment and felt someone gripping my hand. I opened my eyes. I made it, but how? I looked over to see who was holding on to me. Takeda?! He looked up making eye contact with me. His eyes are forest green; I never noticed that before as I smiled at him.

"Nats…I mean Col. Kuga good to see your awake now." Takeda said deepen his voice.

"Go ahead, call me Natsuki. After all, I owe you. It was you who saved me, right?" I said as sweetly as I could.

Takeda's face darkened with redness. "Yes, Natsuki, but the doctor's deserve all the credit."

"Mmm, you got me here. M-masashi, thank you so much." I said with whisper towards the end.

"Think nothing of it Natsuki. I'll go call the doctor over." Takeda got up to find the doctor.

I sat up slowly as I felt the rush of blood in my head creating a headache. This proves it blood loss is exactly like being drunk. I looked around to see what time it was. It was the late afternoon making this hospital visit very long. I must have been out for three hours or so. The hospital seemed quiet. I'm only in here when it's war time. This is a very peaceful hospital I must be the only victim of an attack. I wonder if I got experimented on by Dr. Wonder. I reached down against my side where Shizuru stabbed me. I winced, my side was tender, but there was no hint that I had been stabbed by a knife. I heard foot steps approaching. Good, Takeda is back with Dr. Wonder.

"Dr. Wonder, I need to know if I can go. It is of the most urgent nature I get to the intelligence board." I said with haste.

The doctor narrowed her eyes at me when I called her Dr. Wonder and sighed. "Col. Kuga, it's Dr. Youko, for the last time. You need to stop calling me that. It's been six years since you started that. But you are ready to go. I'm glad I was able to test more of my new equipment on people. I insist, however, Col. Takeda go with you until you're at the intelligence bureau. I have to apologize for the lack of uniforms we have. You fatigues has been washed and it's on the counter to your right. Just let me take out your IV needle and you don't have to worry about the paper work." Dr. Youko state as she started to remove the needle.

"Natsuki, I'm going to pull my car to the east entrance. I'll wait for you there." Takeda said locking his green eyes on to my green eyes, and then he left the room.

"Natsuki?? When did he start calling you by your first name, NATSUKI." Dr. Youko laughed. I had a history with Dr. Youko. She has always been the one to patch me up ever since the Boarder Wars; the reason why I'm alive. I would often come in after many of my "assignments" and get fast treatment from her. I was her favorite guinea pig to test her new advances on.

"Shut up, Youko. I'm using him right now. There are things I need to do and I know I won't be coming back in two weeks." I said bluntly. I trusted Youko enough to let her know something of my plans.

"What you do for fun can be considered evil by most people, Natsuki. Hey I have a new toy. I'd like you to try it for me. You can take it with you to your forever get away in two weeks." Youko said helping me off the bed.

"What is it? It doesn't have a tracking device in it; does it?" I asked as I slipped on my fatigues.

"Damn, I should have put a tracking code in those suckers. That would be a promotion in an injection, and an instant way to get my own laboratory built on the Harbor of Angels. That would be wonderful, but it would probably three months for something like that too happen. NOT UNLESS….they already have a research building there." Youko mused ignoring me.

"Listen I don't want it if it can be tracked." I said before putting on my boots.

"Med-nanos." Youko said looking at me.

"Med-nanos?" I questioned. This new bit of technology sounds interesting to me.

"Yes, med-nanos. Little bio-robotic machines that are much smaller than a blood cell. They speed up the process of healing and probably could increase the human body's nature abilities. Sounds cool, right? But I think they could be traced with or without a device already in them." Youko said with her enthusiasm failing her.

"I would love to have those, but I can't afford to be tracked. Thank you for everything, Youko. Goodbye and take care of your other guinea pigs." I laughed as I left the room.

I walked to the entrance and there was Takeda waiting in his car for me. I breathed in and out and thought I have to make this quick. I will try to be bashful and quiet in the car so he can't ask anything. I walked up the car and hopped in. Takeda smiled at me and I smirked in reply.

"So, to the Intelligence Bureau, Ma'am." Takeda said softly.

"Yes." I said looking out in the direction of my apartment. Shizuru, you and I live on our survival instincts, but do we really love each other if we can so easily hurt each other. Perhaps, we can do these things because it is the only thing we know. Manipulation, seducing, tracking, hunting down the target, assassinating them, killing them, murdering them. Yes, you and I are sorry couple with issues, but I will stop functioning if you don't love me; if you have been truly using me you succeeded.

"Alright we're here Natsuki, be safe and call me if you need anything." Takeda said reaching out touching my hand. I recoiled mentally, but kept a blank face for him.

"Thank you, Masashi." I said as I patted his hand with my other one and left to the lords of hell; the intelligence bureau. The building always looked so simple, but I knew that the rest of it was underground. I walked through the black doors and walked straight to the front desk.

"Hey, you! Get me the four intelligence heads immediately!" I yell getting the attention of the girl at the desk.

"Ma'am, I can't do that. You must have an appointment. No one ever calls them in." she stuttered in fear.

"Damn it! Are they meeting with someone right now?" I asked.

"Yes, they are suppose to meet agent Black Widow in about ten minutes." She said simply.

"I will go in place of her." I said.

"You can't do that." She said defending her post.

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE COMING!" I yelled slamming my hands against her desk. The girl quickly understood and grabbed her phone letting them know pausing to ask who I was. "Natsuki Kuga, Blue Wolf." She hung of up the phone.

"They will see you in east wing, right away." She smiled and went back to work as if nothing happened. Strange.

I walked to the east wing and shut the doors behind me.

"Col. Kuga, what is the meaning of this! Why is Black Widow dead? Is Red Princess dead?" The lead demanded.

"I'm very sorry sirs. I was about to complete my mission when Black Widow decided to take over by force after calling you. Red Princess took advantage of my loss of concentration grabbing my gun and killing Black Widow with it." I said explaining the death of Black Widow.

"Why is it that you are alive Colonel?" another asked.

"Sirs, I have engraciated myself so well with Red Princess she was not able to kill me at the time. It is my belief she threw Black Widow's body into an incinerator after she knocked me unconscious." I said.

"We commend you on becoming engraciated with your target Colonel. Did you track her down and finish the job?" another asked

"No sirs, I just came out the hospital from Dr. Youko's care. I chased Red Princess and I'm not skilled in close combat, sirs, so she took advantage of that stabbing me. She left me to die and fled. It turns out her mission was to kill me, and she may have believed she succeed and is still in Vlas waiting for further orders." I stated.

"We shall give you about a week's time to terminate the target. This failure is unacceptable Colonel. Dismissed!" the lead said.

"Thank you, sirs!" I left the room. Now all I have to do is wait and plan.

* * *

_Mini Feed_:

Natsuki:_ Glares at Kara_

Shizuru:_Also glares at Kara_

Chuckabutt:_ Grabs a mirror glares at Kara too_

* * *

I'm drawing blanks. I'm going to proof read ch9 on here and post it too.


	9. The Storm

**A/N: **My chapters suck...I'm so upset. Only smex makes it better and even then not so. I hate poopy chapters. I'm so sorry. I think my story is dying...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime.

**

* * *

**

**The Storm**

I returned to my apartment standing outside wondering how I was going to do anything. I glanced back at my car. It hadn't been fixed and the upholstery in the driver's seat was stained with blood. I wonder if Shizuru is mad at me. I would be mad as hell if someone I thought loved me attacked me out of the blue. It had to be done. I needed to have a believable excuse for the intelligence bureau. This is not good too much is happening this week in Vlas. I need to think. I grabbed the doorknob to my apartment and turned to see if it was locked or not, it's not turning, good girl Shizuru. I got my keys and unlocked and walked in slowly shutting the door behind me locking it.

The apartment looked like hell with everything that got knocked over during the fight I started. I didn't even realize that Shizuru had hurled me into my standing lamp. I walked over to the broken lamp and knelt down looking at it. I looked over my shoulder seeing all the scattered magazines on the ground. I stood up turning around seeing my table that been pushed back from Shizuru crashing into that. I looked at the carpet seeing blood drops every where. I was lucky that I didn't die. I really did owe my survival to Takeda, but he is just a pawn for me poor bastard. All this time I've been in the apartment I have no heard Shizuru once. I walked to my bedroom and leaned against the doorway staring inside. There is my life destroying beauty stretched out on my bed fast asleep in her clothes. I took my boots off in the doorway placing them outside of room and quietly walked over to the other side of bed and laid down facing her. The pillow looks wet. I touched it with my fingers. She's been crying. Did she cry herself to sleep? You'd never realize that she was a highly skilled assassin seeing her like this. Yes, Shizuru did not seem like a blood thirsty killer, but she is a killer. In a very sick sense I would enjoy dying by her hands, and she probably would want the same from me. We will die together most likely if we don't succeed in escaping. I closed my eyes and fell asleep by my lover.

Morning crept up on me the next day as I felt a hand touching the side of my face and lips kissing mine proceeded by crying. She's crying again. I'm such an asshole, but there was no other way around it. I opened my eyes with an apologetic stare as she pulled her hand from my face and covered her face as she cried. I waited for her eyes to open. The red eyes finally opened as she sobbed on. Shizuru is beautiful in every mood. I'm not so cold when I'm with her. I pulled Shizuru into my arms as we lay together in my bedroom. We're in too deep to escape any consequences from our governments. We've got to run, but where? I held her tighter as she buried her head under the crook of my neck. Her wet eyelashes touching my skin reminding me over and over I have to do something.

"Natsuki, I'm so sorry. It was a reflex…I could have killed you…Natsuki, I'd be lost without you." Shizuru's voice trembled.

"Shhh, I'm here." I said in a soothing tone.

"Natsuki, what are you going to do? I'm more than certain my government has put me on the rebel list." Shizuru quietly said. "I'm scared."

"Me too." I said knowing it was the truth. Here we are the two top killers in the world and we're afraid. This is unexpected. Perhaps I should do something unexpected tonight. I know what I'm doing in a week's time. I give the board a report they'll never forget. "I had to give a report to the intelligence bureau after being released from the hospital. They have given me a week to find and kill you."

"Hmph…" was the only sound Shizuru made in respond to my having to kill her, yet again. Shizuru moved her hand down the side of my body to find the wound she inflicted finding nothing. I winced as her hand went over the spot where she had stabbed me. I tightened my grip on her as I winced.

"Natsuki, but there's no wound." Shizuru said in astonishment to my reaction.

"It's strangely tender, but I don't feel much pain from it." I said releasing my hold on Shizuru so I could see her. Shizuru looked up at me with a quixotic expression across her face. I smiled I couldn't resist so I kissed gently on the lips before I continued my thought. "You realize we are both in the worst situation ever and we are just lying down in bed kissing and soothing each other." I didn't say what I wanted. I completely forgot what I was going to say as soon as I kissed Shizuru.

"I know, but this is better than facing reality." She said smiling.

"I'm so happy you've stopped crying." I added. Shizuru's eyes widen and I kissed her again. "So, what do you want to do tonight Ms. Fujino?"

"How can you ask after saying 'we are both in the worst situation ever'?" Shizuru coughed.

"Like you said it's better than facing reality. I have loads of cash in my closet and a weapons locker too. No paper trail to worry about and we can kill as many people as we want if they get in our way, okay." I said almost delighted. I got up looking back Shizuru. "Shizuru…can you stand up by me for second." Shizuru got out of the bed and walked over to me. Gah! She's taller than me! How come I haven't notice this before? Shizuru seems to be noticing this too. She smiled in delight. I ignored the height difference and place my hands her side ran them down. Shizuru arched an eyebrow.

"Natsuki, it's too earlier for that." Shizuru teased. I blushed and continued my size inspection on Shizuru.

"Okay, I think we can do this." I said looking up as I grabbed the bottom of her blouse and grinned. I ripped it open making Shizuru back up completely startled.

"Natsuki! What are you doing? It's too earlier for this. I don't think I can handle you anymore…" Shizuru said. I paused with a stupefied look on my face.

"You won't be needing those clothes anymore. Even though they don't have a picture of you they know how you dress. My reports are very detailed." I said smiling. Shizuru frown and slapped me.

"You ass!" Shizuru said shocked. I rubbed my face as I stood up walked over Shizuru who was glaring at me. I grabbed Shizuru by the waist and threw her over my shoulder and walked into my bathroom. "Natsuki what are you doing? Put me down right now!"

"Shut up." I said as I turned the shower on with one hand and opened curtains placing Shizuru down in the path of the water and I walked in after her clothes still on. Shizuru pouted at me as the water soaked her clothes. I laughed at her.

"Natsuki you're so mean!" Shizuru pouted as began pound her fists against my chest lightly as I laughed. I leveraged myself as I pulled her into kiss slowly peeling off her wet clothes dropping them outside of the shower in a wet pile.

"Why do I always end up naked?" Shizuru mused as her lips parted from mine. She pushed me back and removed my clothes from my body and added them to the wet heap outside of the shower. As we made love in the shower the world outside became violent thundering and hailing. The sounds of the sudden storm masked over our cries of pleasure we made. Showering never felt as good as it did today. The steam rising in the shower fed our appetite for one another even more. I'm not sure if this is all out sex or us making love, but it was different from the last time. I took much pleasure just from touching the swelling curves of Shizuru breasts. I was fascinated by taste of her mouth and the warmth between her thighs. The storm raged on making one last loud clap of thunder as if to mark the moment Shizuru and I reached our zenith together. As the roar of the thunder cleared our cries died down to simple whimpers and heavy breathing. I'm certain we could keep at this so I kiss Shizuru and held my lips against her smiled and whispered, "sorry", as I switched the water to cold. We needed to be jarred back into reality.

I sat on my bed rubbing my face again. I can never please that woman completely. Yes I destroyed the moment. Oh well, right? I watched Shizuru walk out of my bathroom wearing my black and grey camo fatigue pants with a short sleeve white button up that could only button up to the midway of her cleavage. The shirt was short cut exposing her nicely cut stomach and the pants were a tad loose across her hips; perfect. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. I was wearing khaki Capri with a black halter top. I walked over to my closet opening my smaller safe to get a one bundle of money out for our evening. I then looked at my weapon's locker and unlocked it grabbing my SIG P-229 and its leg holster. I couldn't be the one carrying the gun so I turned around and sat on the floor motioning Shizuru to over. Shizuru smiled as I pushed up the right pant leg exposing her calf. I strapped the leg holster on and slid the gun in. I stood up after I finished pull the pant leg over the gun and grabbed my keys so we could head out. Shizuru grabbed my hand as we walked out together to my car.

"Natsuki, I think I should drive." Shizuru mused.

"Why is that?" I smiled.

"I have a gun." Shizuru said flatly.

"Ah, good point, but do you really want to sit on my blood stained seat." I asked.

"You know, Natsuki I thought about that. If you had gone after I had stabbed you, you would have made it on your own!" Shizuru ranted. I told her about the trip and the hospital visit while we were in the shower together. I have to remind myself never to get Shizuru jealous when we are making love. I'm blushing dark red, for certain.

"Here, take the keys." I held the out as we parted to get in our respected seats. Our doors slammed and the engine started.

"Where to my love?" Shizuru said to me smiling.

"Why, let's go to Palace Royale, and since your driving I can drink tonight. After two years of not drinking." I sighed.

Shizuru smiled as we zoomed down the road to the center of Vlas. I have about six days left to supposedly terminate my target. There were about three days until the assembly with the nation of Roses. The president of Webstein would be holding a huge gala for the arrival of this new ally. I was a guest of honor because I was responsible for the entire alliance. I had to bring Shizuru with me to this. Yes it was going to be dangerous, but no one has ever captured a picture of Shizuru. And I'm certain Shizuru has a cover name.

"Shizuru, tomorrow let's go shopping for a ball gown for you." I said reclining in my passenger seat.

"Where is this coming from Natsuki?" Shizuru asked paying attention to the road.

"There is going to be a grand gala in about three days, and I'm the guest of honor. Remember I'm a diplomat, too." I said.

"Hmm, I'd love to, but I have this problem that I'm the Red Princess and your current target." Shizuru said.

"That won't be a problem, trust me we will be fine. Do you have a cover name?" I said with absolute confidence.

"It's still name minus my last name; Shizuru Viola." She said.

"It works." I said. "I will be wearing my diplomatic formal military attire. Instead of it being blue, it's black with golden tassels and epaulets with all my war medals on and special medal for my 'work'. I have to go into work tomorrow for awhile and get fitted. Chances are I will have a run in with Takeda." I continued.

"This is a bit much to take in love. Can't I come with you to work since you are so certain I'll be safe at the gala?" Shizuru asked as she started to slow down the car as she drove into the parking lot.

"I hadn't thought about that. Sure, but you have to stay with me." I said unbuckling myself getting out of the car. Shizuru and I will enjoy ourselves tonight. The next coming days will be stressful and strenuous. The world is coming full circle and I know something is bound to destroy that unity.

* * *

_Mini Feed:_

Natsuki: Your writing is becoming...BAD

Chuckabutt:_ sniffles_ I know it is.

Shizuru: _sipping tea_

Natsuki: Can't you do something to make it better. I mean, it sucks! _reading the next chapter_

Chuckabutt: I can slit my wrists. That will solve everything. _I pull out a razor blade_

Natsuki: SHIT!

* * *

Yes, it's a melodrama. oh well...I might as well post my poopy ten too. 


	10. Alcohol

**A/N:** I am a believe that alcohol makes everything better. But I'm an alcoholic so don't listen to me! I quit, but this story makes me want to start again. Damn story. Damn Poopy chapter...damn the word damn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

The hostess at the restaurant's door about jumped when she saw me and Shizuru walking towards the entrance. She immediately ran out from behind her podium and made us stop.

"Excuse me, ladies, you cannot come into this restaurant. We don't let people of your caliber in anyways." The hostess said with smug pride. I smiled smugly back as I pulled my wallet out pulling out my military ID and presented it to her.

"I'm so sorry Colonel Kuga. Please come this way." The hostess started to apologize. "I will let Mr. Kanzaki know you are here."

Shizuru and I sat down at the same table we had the last time we were here. Shizuru waited for the hostess to go away and smiled raising her eye brow. I sighed about the entire thing. I hate pushing rank anywhere. I was becoming annoyed with the way my life was turning out. This was not fair. I'm happy for once, but in order to have this happiness I've killed, lied, almost been killed, and now I have to kill some more. However before all this I want to enjoy myself on my way out. Things like this; a sniper and an assassin trying to escape the bonds of their country could never happen without a major consequence. I leaned across the table and kissed Shizuru on the lips. How could I've missed out on something like this? As our lips parted I heard a coughing sound off to our side; poor Reito.

"Hello ladies. Dressed down today I see. I really don't care how people dress but my sponsors are weird about that kind of thing. If I don't tell them they won't know." Reito said. "Now what can I get you? Or shall I make something that isn't on my menu, Natsuki?"

"You'd do that! Really, oh Reito, that's so generous of you." I said with glee blushing. Shizuru looked at me and then Reito who was smiling a sweet smile.

"So, that must be a yes. Good! I've wanted to make that dish for long time now. Now what do you ladies want to drink. Remember everything is on the house." Reito said to me with his piercing eyes. I was feeling a bit out of place. Reito is flirting with me and I'm actually reacting. I looked at Shizuru who had crossed her arms under her chest and was looking away as if to give us privacy. I'm such an ass.

"Reito, I will have a glass of red wine, and Shizuru will have tea." I said quietly.

"What a marvelous choice. We have a wonderful selection of teas I'll be right back with our tea box." Reito said noticing the change in my mood. Shizuru looked back at me with a lonesome look that pained my heart, but she smiled.

"Natsuki, I…" Shizuru was about say something but stopped sensing Reito's approach.

"Well here we are Ms. Fujino." Reito said and was about to continue until I quickly corrected him.

"Mrs. Kuga…" I simply said as I felt my heart beat everywhere in body. I thought to myself, "_Shizuru you are mine. You belong to me. I have killed for you._"

Reito cleared his throat and shot a glance me and went back to talking to Shizuru.

"I suggest the orange herbal, it's very relaxing." Reito said; his tone was completely different. Adding to the insult Shizuru decided against his choice.

"Thank you, but I prefer the green tea. It's good for the heart." Shizuru said.

"Very well, Mrs. Kuga." Reito said shooting a glare at me this time.

I sighed as he walked away and looked at Shizuru who had both of her hands on her face. She fixed her red eyes on my green eyes and I smiled.

"You belong to me, Shizuru. I hope you don't mine me claiming you." I teased.

Shizuru sighed a happy sigh. "No, not at all Natsuki, I'm happy to be yours; to be your wife." Shizuru was glowing. I've made her happy and I'm turning red.

"I'm not certain if I want to drink tonight or not." I laughed and so did Shizuru.

The evening proceeded as planned. The dinner Reito had brought us was something he made for Mai's birthday. The dinner was so wonderful Reito said that he'd only save it for very special occasions. He made it for my birthday too even though that night wasn't as special as he had wanted it to be. So I guess tonight he was being generous. I was on my third glass of wine. The problem I had with drinking alcohol is that it never hit me fast so I could visually stay sober to an observer. Reito wasn't helping me either. He would fill my cup to the top when I was looking away. I have no idea how much I've had to drink, but I think he is up to something. Or waiting for something to happen. We finished our meal and discussed whether we should have dessert or not.

"Natsuki, do think we should have dessert here or do one at home?" Shizuru teased.

"Whatever you want love." I said almost melodically. No I'm drunk. This isn't good. I have to excuse myself. Damn diuretic. "Excuse me Shizuru, be right back." I stood slowly knowing all my alcohol would be settled nicely in my legs making it difficult for me to walk. I do not want Shizuru to know I'm that far gone. Once I got my bearings I headed off to my destination. I've always notice strange things when I'm drunk. For instance, I start sizing everyone up in my head and listing them on how long it would take me to kill them based off the environment that surrounded us. No one is in the bathroom, thankful. Drinking alcoholic beverages and going to the bathroom are such a hand in hand marriage. I washed my hands and splash water on face. It's hitting me fast now that I've started to move. Damn circulatory system. I walked out and as soon as I did Reito was there.

"Reito? Why are you standing outside of the women's bathroom? I hope you are cooking in there." I tried to joke. I looked in his eyes. Oh no, he's got that look.

"Natsuki, did I tell you I'm single still?" He said placing his hands on the wall on either side of me.

"No, I'm sorry for you." I said. He's doing this on purpose. He's making me nervous so my blood will pump faster. I'm getting light headed. I can still push him away. I think I can.

"You know, I think you're drunk." He said leaning closer to my face. I tried to push him away. My strength where did it go? "Oh, I see you forgot about that. I know you can beat me up, but you're drunk right now." He's placing his hands on my shoulders now. What is he doing? I'm suppose to be the one defending the girl tonight, not the girl needing defense.

"Reito stop!" I said a little louder until grabbed my throat forcefully. No, I'm going to kick his ass again. I tried to punch him. My fists hit him in the gut over and over. Nothing. Damn the alcohol and damn the jealous ex-boyfriend who is a rat bastard.

"You're very beautiful, Natsuki, and I hate you so much at the same time. I want make you feel disgusted with yourself." He said with a spitting tone. He got closer and went to kiss me I tried to turn my head but squeezed his hand on my throat making me open my mouth for air. He placed his mouth over mine. I'm getting sick. I hear foot steps behind him. He stopped kissing me. "Do you mind? I'm a bit busy at the m-m-moment…" Reito stuttered towards the end.

"I do mind. Get your hands of my Natsuki!" Shizuru said strongly but in very cold voice.

"You're just another woman. What can you do? I know Ms. Natsuki here is a military soldier, but she drunk off her rockers. What can you do against me!?" Reito said trying to throw a punch at her. Shizuru dodge his fist faster than she did mine meaning she's fighting using some skill. Shizuru grabbed one of his wrists as she dodged it and tossed him into the women's bathroom. I was still leaning against wall letting Shizuru do her own thing. I heard a cry come from the bathroom. I'm not really feeling sorry Reito he deserves getting his ass kicked. Shizuru came out and grabbed my hand.

"We're going home now." She said dragging me along. I feel like a child and not a very impressive pro sniper.

Shizuru didn't ask me any questions as we drove home, she didn't say anything, and I felt as if I wanted to wash my mouth out. I have a bottle of Scotch on my desk at home. I think Reito was successful. I feel disgusted. Shizuru parked car got out and I was just sitting there. I'm a deadly killer damn it. Why do I have to become a stereotypical woman when drunk? I'm not weak! Shizuru opened my door and pulled me out dragging me into the apartment. Why isn't she speaking to me? I didn't do it willingly. I'm still drunk and I want to just drown myself in my scotch. Shizuru sat me on the couch and grabbed my scotch off my desk. She's must be a mind reader. She opened it, took a swig, and sat on the couch by me. It doesn't seem that she's swallowed the scotch. That lonesome look is on her eyes again. She pulled me into a kiss. The scotch is still in her mouth and now it's in mine. The scotch drizzled from our connected lips. She laid me against the couch letting me take all the scotch. We parted our lips and I swallowed the strong liquor watching Shizuru take a couple more drinks for herself.

I didn't know why she was doing this. I've never seen this side of her. Those eyes they have so much pain, hate, depression, and loneliness. Shizuru kissed me again, her mouth tastes like the scotch. She's breaking the kiss again and going for more scotch. She's drinking a lot more this time. I reached out for the bottle and she handed it to me as I saw the redness appear on her cheeks. Why are you drinking Shizuru? I had the bottle. I must be feeling what she's feeling. I opened my mouth and pour the scotch in. Shizuru isn't smiling and she's pulling the bottle away placing it down against the ground. She's lost. Where are you? I pulled her against me.

"What's wrong, Shizuru?" I said in a dazed voice. No reply. She's kissing my neck. "Shizuru, stop. Tell me, what's wrong?" Shizuru tried to push away from me, but I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "Fine, I will hold you here until you tell me what's wrong." I feel tears against my throat. She's not going to tell me. I wonder if she ever will.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Natsuki: Gah! I think I'm going to be sick.

Shizuru: Ara, I'm becoming a lush.

Chuckabutt: Me too.

* * *

Tell me it sucks. 


	11. Sober Nightmare

**A/N:** Well it's been about two days and I've gotten over my slump from not being able to write clearly. I'm not certain this is any better. I'm not longer thinking like Shizuru or Natsuki. Not completely that it. However, here is the most recent chapter. I'm sorry this story is in first-person limited. I should have explained that earlier. This is why the detail is so vague. Natsuki can't know everything and it's a bit too earlier for me to switch to Shizuru perspective. I'm going to do only one chapter from Shizuru's perspective and that is going to be near the end. BUT! i hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Sober Nightmare**

Not everything is supposed to make sense. I stood in my office being fitting for my uniform. Shizuru decided to stay in the apartment. I think we finish the bottle of scotch. I can't be certain. I must go on acting out the remainder of my lie, not life – the lie of a life, here in Vlas. Tomorrow I will go to a gala with Shizuru at my side, but until then I suppose after my fitting I will stay at work. I have to make a speech of some kind. I have the faintest idea of what to write about. All the ideas I have in my head are very good it just I don't have the meat to stick the ideas to. This is very nerve racking. I winced as I felt a needle pierce my flesh. The seamstress got angry at me instead of apologizing to me. Apparently I'm not the only one having a bad week. I'm sure no ones' could quite compare to mine, but having a bad time is never a good thing.

Once the seamstress finished I left my jacket off and just sat at my desk holding my hands against my head. The gala was the initial part of the assembly for the monarch and the generals of the nation of Roses. I don't believe I've ever met a monarch before. Tomorrow I meet them. I have about five days to my deadline for the Intelligence Bureau. There is so much I have to do. My office phone is ringing.

"Hello this is Col. Kuga…Mai, how are you?" I said relaxing a bit.

"Natsuki, what have you done to my employee." Mai asked.

"I killed her. She was an enemy of the state." I bluntly said.

There was no response from Mai. I don't have time for this. I hung up. I looked at my computer which had several programs running on it. I can't remember why I had them running. My cell phone is ringing now. It's Shizuru. I don't want to talk to her right now. I'm angry and I'm angry at nothing so I don't want to be mean to her, I won't answer my phone. I placed my cell phone in my desk draw and let it ring. My head is spinning. I grabbed my coffee and drank it slowly. The world is starting to become strange for me. Perhaps I'm reading into it too much. I am beginning to see what I want. I put my coffee down and began typing my ideas out. Just ideas. Until the ideas became fluid thoughts. I slammed my fists against the desk. My mind is blank.

Someone knocked on my door gently and I still barked at the poor soul.

"Who the hell is it?" I grumbled.

"Natsuki, what's bothering you?" a voice said. Ah, here comes the one person who never gives up, Takeda.

"I'm sorry Masashi. I'm just stressed out. I guess you can say I got into a fight with my lover last night." I said sighing as I reclined in my chair.

"Lover?!" Takeda coughed. "You have a lover?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you know that way. I was going to introduce you to her at the gala, but I'm not certain if she wants to come now." I said rather sternly.

"Ah, well I'll let you be then." Takeda said in a dejected tone leaving. About thirty minutes later my cell phone was ringing in my desk again. I have only been at work for six hours. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it.

"Shizuru what is it?" I said trying not to have any tone to my voice what so ever.

All I heard on the other line was a terrible scream and the phone line cut. I felt pain shoot through my body and I looked down at my shirt, it was covered in blood. What is going on? I got up from my desk and walked outside. I'm somewhere else. I'm in a dark room. What is going on? I felt more pain surge throughout my body. I heard Shizuru's scream again followed by a gurgling sound. I must be going crazy. The darkness is surrounded me now. What is happening!!!?

"Col. Kuga! Wake up!" that's Sgt. Harrison's voice. My eye shot open and I sat up. I had fallen asleep.

"Thank you Harrison. You saved me from soiling my uniform." I said staring off in the air. What kind of nightmare was that?

"No problem Colonel. Your formal attire is ready for tomorrow's gala. Oh and here…these pain killers always work for me. You look like you have a really bad headache." Harrison said while walking out. "You should go home and rest sir." Harrison added from their desk.

"You know what Harrison…that sounds like a marvelous idea." I grabbed the pain killers and popped them in my mouth chasing them down with the rest of my coffee. "Thanks for the painkillers. Take care."

I walked out to see Takeda standing next to my beat up car staring into the driver's seat. I'm more than certain even if I had been born in a different life, I'd still not like him, but he's concern for me was always genuine.

"Excuse me Masashi; I've got to get home. Work is making me crazy." I said as he backed away just nodding.

As I got into my car I decided I would stop by Dr. Youko's office at the hospital. I drove across the base and found my way into the hospital. Youko had a section of the basement all to herself since the morgue really was never in use. I walked around down there for awhile before letting Youko know I was there. I found myself in her lab. All this equipment was hers and her creations. Youko seemed like a mad scientist at times. Where is she? I opened the door to her sitting office and found her busy typing away on her computer.

"Youko, hey can I bother you for a moment?" I said breaking the silence of her furious typing.

"AH! Natsuki, don't barge into people's offices like that; knock first to scare them and then go inside to finish it off." Youko said holding her hands out at me.

"I'm sorry." I said while sitting in the chair across her office.

"So, what is on your mind Natsuki?" Youko asked exiting her program so she could have better focus on her friend.

"I know I never ask what you do to me, but what did you to my body to make it heal so fast?" I questioned.

"I had injected a serum into your wound. I've done that for several other people, but it never seems to work. The serum temporarily allows the body to repair injuries beyond the normal abilities. However I believe it can only work of severally injured people like dying people. You came into the hospital and you had flat lined as soon as I got you on a table. I took a chance right then to bring your body down to my lab. I was determined not to let you die. The wound heal remarkably fast. I was shocked it was gone when you had woken up. That's that though. Anything else?" Youko said.

I sat there in shock for awhile she just told me I did die when I was in the hospital. Okay, this is making me reevaluate things. I'm alive now. I looked up at Youko in amazement. She can bring people back from the dead if they are brought to her in certain amount of time.

"How extensive can the damage to the body be for this serum to work if the person has only been dead for about five minutes?" I asked.

"I don't know Natsuki. I've only tried it on a few other people and it didn't work because they hadn't died. Now I can test it out on you again if you're willing to be shot up and then revived…hopefully." Youko said grimly.

"Ah, no thank you." I said leaning back in the chair. "Youko, what is that large machine in the hallway?"

"My friend Midori, she got badly injured in a battle blowing off all her limbs, but somehow I managed to save her. That was a year after I saved you from the gutting you received on the battle field. The first day I met you." Youko said staring in the direction of the hallway.

"So you named the machine, Midori?" I asked.

"No, my friend Midori is in the machine. It's the regenerator. She's been in there since the war. It's working, but slowly. So she's going to be young and beautiful when she comes out and I'll be and entire ten years older than her. I'm trying to combat that with my med-nanos though. They slow the aging process too." Youko said. "But if you want to see slowed aging…look no further than the people of Roses. Rumor has it they are immortal. They age to a particular point and stop remaining at the beautiful age for centuries, but it's just a rumor or a legend."

"Is that so? I'll have to ask General Arisugawa about that tomorrow at the gala." I looked at the time and got up. "Hate to leave, but I'm in need of some sleep. Bye Youko."

I walked out into hallway and I paused turning to the machine. "Goodbye Midori." Then I left the hospital trying to remember if Shizuru and she drank all the scotch or not. Natsuki sat in her car for awhile before going anywhere. Shizuru was drowning her sorrowing in either the form of alcohol or tea. I could not think what a worse situation was; tea or alcohol. I turned my car on and drove to the base's spirits store and walked in buying a new scotch bottle and a few others. Shizuru and I still had tomorrow morning to go shopping. If she wanted to drown her sorrows I will let her drown under my supervision.

* * *

_Mini Feed:_

Chuckabutt: How am I going to end this and have a sequeal to it at the same time???

Natsuki: I thought you were going to ::Kara quickly throws a book at Natsuki knocking the poor girl out::

Chuckabutt: Oops, I threw too hard.

* * *

Yay! I have 12 done but I'll post it tomorrow because I'm busy working on the 10th chapter of my other story and thinking whether I should add more to my Fu Fu Chronicles. 


	12. Intruder

**A/N:** Okay I'm so humbled. I have a beta. A very awesome beta. All praise the mighty and wonderful Glowie! I mean it. Praise her damn it or I'll Natsuki on you...wait some of you may like that. Damn it. Well I hope that this chapter goes over with well. I find that I'm prolonging the inevitable. The chapter is super angsty oh my god why thing. I've got to 14...i think but I have to make sure I haven't lost a beta. If they will still beta for me. :'( I'm a bad writer. LOL

Enjoy as usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.

* * *

**Intruder**:_ editted by glowie_

I got home as the sun was setting, coming in with a bag full of liquor and my clothes for the gala tomorrow. I shut the door very quietly just as I had opened it. A question had haunted me all day, what's wrong Shizuru? Please tell me, I want to know. The apartment was quiet at first until I heard Shizuru's scream. I wanted to charge in but I knew I couldn't. I quickly set everything down. Someone else was in my apartment. I slowly lowered myself to the floor until I was prone and quietly crawled to the opening to my bedroom. As I quietly stood up I noticed Shizuru was flat against her stomach with her feet and wrist bound. There was a girl sitting over her with one knee firmly planted against Shizuru's lower back the girl had a broken nose and bloodied lip. She's holding a knife. The tip is drenched in blood! I knew I couldn't do anything as I stood there silently. I didn't have my gun with me. If I had my gun this would have been done and over with. Shizuru hang on, I'm here with you. I watched as the girl licked the blood from the knife and then she leaned down licking the blood from Shizuru's back making her wince. I could see her, but she couldn't see me. This is horrible. I'm going to kill this teal haired bitch as soon as I have an opening to jump in.

"So, Shizuru, how does it feel to be a target of your own student?" the woman said sadistically. "How does it feel, whore?"

"You can go to hell Tomoe!" Shizuru shouted. Tomoe pressed the blade against Shizuru's skin again, dragging the tip, splitting more flesh. Shizuru screamed again and said something under her breath. "Natsuki, please save me." Tomoe obviously had trained hearing as she grabbed Shizuru's hair hoisting her head into the air.

"Natsuki? Who's that? A new fuck buddy? A replacement for me? You know, I think I'll have to meet this Natsuki but first I'm going to enjoy this." Tomoe said as she kissed Shizuru's neck. "Does Natsuki know about you?"

"No, I haven't told her about me, but I know nothing of her as well." Shizuru scoffed at Tomoe.

"Hmmm, the whore of Karis." Tomoe laughed. "I'll be sure to mention details to her, about you, my love. I'll tell how many men you've fucked to get to where you are. How you used to come home and call me over so you could fuck something else as you drank yourself under the table." Tomoe said in a sadistic tone as she kissed Shizuru's exposed back. "Don't you remember how our board of directors had to be certain of your skills and how they stripped you down in an observation room where they could take turns? You're a basic filth, Shizuru. Always moaning like the whore you are. I bet she can't fuck you like I can." Tomoe placed the knife down and rolled Shizuru over straddling her hips.

"What are you doing Tomoe? I thought I trained you better than this. Come on and kill me." Shizuru said staring the girl in the eyes. The girl backhanded Shizuru as hard as she could. Shizuru winced and laughed. "Ah, how pathetic, you still can't look me in the eyes."

"You stupid bitch, I'm in control right now!" Tomoe yelled and then spit on Shizuru's face. Tomoe laughed. "I remembered something about you though. You always got wet after the general beat you around making sure you would break under interrogations or anything like that. Let's see…" Tomoe seethed as she ran her hand under Shizuru's pants.

"Don't you touch me! You lost that right a long time ago!" Shizuru shouted earning another backhand. Tomoe laughed wickedly.

"I don't care. You're a target and from my perspective I can do what I want." Tomoe said as her hand disappeared into Shizuru's pants. Shizuru turned her head as color started growing on her face. "See? You think you don't want it, but your body always wants it. That's what you did with your targets. You'd let them fuck you silly so you could get every last bit of information. Sucking them dry, right?" Shizuru shut her eyes and tears started to roll down as Tomoe continued to violate her.

My stomach was knotting up as I watched waiting for the right moment to jump in. Shizuru, I'm right here. I will save you from this monster. This girl seemed completely focused on molesting Shizuru instead of killing her. This is my opportunity to run in. I took my chance as I darted into the room heading for the knife. It was just a quick simple bound. Tomoe turned around right as I grabbed the knife and slashed out with it. The blade connected with her neck slicing through completely. She fell backwards off the bed and grabbing her throat. I quickly repositioned the knife into a stabbing hold. I jumped over the corner of the bed as the terrified dying girl scooted backwards. I was livid and scrambled towards her landing the blade into her chest over and over until it felt soft; making a cavity in body where should be none. I stood up slowly sweat dripping from my forehead as I turned around and ran the short distance from the corpse to the bed. I cut Shizuru's bonds and pulled her against me letting her know I was real. I needed to know this was real. I released my embrace and found myself walking in a zombie like trek into the kitchen. I need a trash bag and it doesn't matter what size it is; I should be able to fit that dead bitch into it.

Somehow I managed to take care of everything in an orderly fashion. I had left the knife by Shizuru without thinking about it. I walked back in staring at the blood thinking about how to clean it up when I saw Shizuru taking the knife and stabbing it into her wrist.

"NO SHIZURU!" I yelled not knowing why she would do that. Shizuru looked up at me with pain in her eyes because of the knife that was now digging into her wrist.

"Natsuki, I'm not trying to kill myself. My government placed a tracker in my arm without my knowing." Shizuru panted as she pulled the blade out at an angle. On the tip there was a tiny black dot. I grabbed it and walked to my toilet dropping it in and flushed it away.

"Shizuru I'm going to call someone over. You've got a lot of wounds." I said walking over to her pulling out my handkerchief to tie over the wound on her wrist. As I was tying the handkerchief, Shizuru looked down at the bed.

"How much did you hear, Natsuki? Tell me….tell me…" Shizuru whispered. I cupped the side of her face in my hands so she'd look at me.

"Now isn't the time for this discussion." I said avoiding the question. I sat down next to her and grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. Shizuru kept silent as I waited for Youko to pick up her office phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Youko, what seems to be the problem?" she said. I sighed as my heart started beating hard. This is the end of it. I looked at Shizuru and held her hand tight. "Hello? I can hear breathing you know….this better not be a pran…"

"Youko, it's me…" I said cutting her off. "I need your help."

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Youko said with worry in her voice.

"Do you have any of that fast healing serum still?" I said quietly.

"Yes, I do. Why? What is going on?" Youko demanded.

"Listen. I don't have time to explain and I say this now. Please bring it over to my apartment. You do remember where that is?" I asked.

"Yes…I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Youko hung up.

I stared at my phone and gripped it tightly in my other hand and threw it against my wall shattering it. Shizuru tightened her grip on my hand. I did not want to look at her. I hold myself responsible for not coming home sooner. Why am I an idiot? I just can't keep this façade up much longer. I still have that damn gala to attend, but Shizuru can't go looking like a horror movie victim. Then I felt lips against the side of my face and I turned to look at Shizuru.

"Natsuki, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that I was in trouble." Shizuru said trying to reassure me despite everything.

"But you called me?" I said looking at her; Shizuru's lip was busted. Her back was bloodied from all the deep cuts and her body had been violated.

"Natsuki, I didn't call you. That was Tomoe calling the last person I had dialed. She was trying to figure out whose apartment this was." Shizuru said quietly and looked down again. "Natsuki, now tell me, how much did you hear? What Tomoe said about me? Did you hear all of it?" Her eyes were pleading and terrified. I heard banging on my door and I got up letting go of Shizuru's hand. I opened the door and Youko looked me over instantly seeing the dried blood all over my uniform and my hands. She walked in and started to pat me down instantly but I stopped her.

"It's not me…over here." I said leading Youko to my bedroom. Youko walked in after me and instantly saw Shizuru's back and gasped. Without asking about why or how it happened she ran over. As Youko got closer she saw the wrist wound and the bloodied knife on the floor.

"MY GOD! Ma'am, are you alright?" Youko said opening her kit as she knelt down by Shizuru. Shizuru looked at me with those pleading eyes still and I looked down answering her question. Shizuru's eyes widened and she looked at Youko who wasn't terribly concerned about the unheard exchanged between me and her.

"I've been better, Doctor." Shizuru jested letting Youko know she had a sense of humor in her injured state. Youko smiled realizing she must be dealing with a soldier of some kind.

"Well I have a serum that can increase the healing ability of the human body, but the only down side is, you have to be dead first when it's applied for it to heal you almost instantly. I only figured this out thanks to Natsuki. She was brought into the hospital awhile ago, dead, and I brought her to my lab and worked as fast as I could to save her." Youko told Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes shot over to me.

"Natsuki…died…that day?" Shizuru said almost terrified as she looked at me. Youko caught the exchange that time as she said yes. "I killed you…" Shizuru continued. Youko quickly stood back up.

"What the hell is going on, Natsuki? This is the person who stabbed you? And you're living with them? Are you nuts?" Youko yelled and stared at Shizuru and me.

"Youko I will explain! Just help her." I yelled back at her keeping my distance from both women. Youko grumbled and pull out a needle and grabbed Shizuru's arm.

"This is going to hurt like hell. Every test subject that are alive that I tested this on said getting gutted was better. I'm going to inject it directly into your blood stream to see if the results change." Youko said as she stuck the needle into Shizuru's arm.

"How cold can you be Youko? Taking data at time like this?" I roared. Youko glared at me.

"This is for the betterment of medical science! And you are willing guinea pigs." Youko simply said and then she injected the serum into Shizuru. Shizuru instantly felt pain as she gritted her teeth together and grabbed for her chest and flumped backwards. Youko stood up in shock. "What the hell just happened? Does she have any medical abnormalities?" Youko shouted.

"Yes, I think it's something to do with her heart." I said staying where I was. "Is she okay?"

"She's dead you idiot!" Youko said while holding her stethoscope against Shizuru's chest. "I suppose this is for the better though. Perhaps I will get to see an improvement in the data." Youko said with morbid curiosity as she started CPR. I walked out of the room shaking. I trust Youko. She can save Shizuru.

Youko walked out after an hour and joined me on the couch. I looked at her with anxiety drowned eyes and she smiled at me. I sighed and leaned backwards. I had to tell her everything about the Ice Princess and the Red Princess; the affair of assassin lovers. It must have sounded like a demented soap opera. Youko was actually crying at the end of it all and gave me a big hug. I was shocked. I was certain she'd be terrified, but she just seemed to except everything. Youko wished me well and left. My heart swam in the sea of depression as I waited. She is alive, but she died too. I died. We lived. How much longer?

* * *

_Mini Feed:_

Natsuki: What is it with you and killing us? Do have a secret hatred of us?

Chuckabutt: It keeps the story exiting...or not.

Shizuru: Ara, perhaps she is hinting at more fu fu.

Natsuki: -glows bright red- You're a sick pervert! Do you know that!

Chuckabutt: -looks around- me or Shizuru?

Natsuki: The only person who deserves anything is that beta of yours!

Chuckabutt: -nods- I totally agree. My story would suck if I didn't have a beta.

Natsuki: Took you til ch12 to get a beta, baka. -throws book at Kara-

-Mini Feed is out of service...Kara will check back later-

* * *

Hey, isn't it sad that I kill new characters all the time. But if you notice...it's almsot thematic. I hope it was too icky. I make up for it. Honest. I have to appease the masses with a gift. And thank my beta damn it! 


	13. Warped

**A/N:** Hello, vacation was short lived...I think I suffered withdraw symptoms while away anyhow. LOL I'm going to answer a question that glowie put in my chapter when beta-ing it. Yes there is a different in hard liquor and wine. I'm taking this from personal experience too. I can handle my liquor a lot better than I can my wine. I guess it's how it enters the body. Oh and with that said...the chapter is a "recovery" chapter. Unfortunately I'm making Shizuru's past...not a good one. Yes, this is a tragic story...just as it is suggested in this chapter.

Remember the story is written in first-person-limited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

* * *

**Warped** _beta-ed by glowie_

I watched as the door of my apartment closed. I waited patiently. Shizuru is asleep in my bedroom recovering from her injuries and short-lived death experience. The ups and downs of this relationship are definitely playing games with my head. I looked at the ground and spotted the bottles of liquor I purchased earlier. I grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat back down on my couch opening it. I never thought of consoling myself in alcohol before. Shizuru, does it help? I'm not sure if you really did all those things that Tomoe said. The Karis government is a warped bunch. They justify rape because they had to make sure their spies perform avidly. I thought my superiors were bad, but this is a load of shit. I held the opening of the bottle under my nose and breathed in the strong scent. I want to become lost, too, Shizuru. I want to be lost so I can find you. I put the rim of the bottle's mouth to mine, and started drinking it slowly. I pulled it away coughing. I guess Shizuru has an incredible tolerance for this stuff. I smiled to myself thinking about the one thing she didn't have tolerance for; wine. Me too. I took about three more swigs and put the bottle down on my table.

I walked to the doorway of my bedroom and leaned against its frame as I watched Shizuru's body move from her breathing. As I watched, her arm shot out as if she was reaching for something or someone. I moved forward slowly. The closer I came the more I realized she was having a nightmare. Her mouth is opening.

"NATSUKI! Noooo!" Shizuru initially screamed holding her hands out in front of her. What am I to do?

"Natsuki! Don't leave me to them! I don't like it when they touch me. Please…Natsuki!" Shizuru's voice sounded desperate and her hand is falling. I got up, on the bed, beside her and placed one hand on the side of her body as I leaned closer.

"Shizuru…" I whispered gently. "I'm here. I won't let them touch you." Our faces are so close and I'm aching to touch her. "Do you want me to kiss you?" I noticed fear washed from her face as I said that. I will save her from this nightmare and make it a pleasant dream if possible. Her breathing is steadying. Good.

"Natsuki, you won't leave me? Would you?" Shizuru asked, still deep in her sleep, making me a part of her sleeping world.

"No, I will never leave you, Shizuru." I said narrowing my eyes as I stared at her lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but that's just warped after all the things I've done today. I shut my eyes tightly and slowly pushed away from her. "Now, sleep well." I sighed as I sat down beside her restraining myself. I looked at my right hand which is covered in dried blood.

"Natsuki, you can kiss me if you want…" Shizuru whispered beside me making me wonder if she could read thoughts. I looked down at her and smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, love." I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The steam rolled around me as I stood there allowing the water to beat against my back. I held myself against the wall and trained my gaze downward. My mind was in a furious battle as I breathed heavily in and out through my mouth. Shizuru and I don't have much time left before we have to run. I slammed my fist against the shower wall over and over. Why can't our lives be normal? I do not believe in fate. I believe in what I feel. What I feel in my heart. And now it is telling me to push forward no matter the consequences. I finished my shower and I put my bathrobe on and rested against the door frame closing my eyes. I opened them seeing Shizuru's eyes opening at the same time.

"Welcome back, my lost lamb." I said quietly staring at Shizuru who turned her head away from me. I walked towards her slowly. "Listen Shizuru, yes, I heard everything that girl said. It does not matter to me." I said softly. Shizuru looked back at me with the same lonesome eyes she had the previous night. I sighed for her and myself. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I gently took hold of the arm that she had driven the knife into earlier. I was surprised when I failed to find any trace of the wound on her hand. Shizuru winced a bit when my thumb grazes over her wrist.

"The wounds are gone." Shizuru said with astonishment as if to avoid talking about her past. "It feels sore though." I nodded as I soften my grip. Shizuru walked with me to into the bathroom wearing her still torn clothes. I wished we could be in a fairytale. I smirked to myself while I watched Shizuru undress. What a warped fairytale it is? I would play the role of the hero, but in this case it would be a fallen hero. Shizuru would be my princess; my broken raped princess. A kiss would set us both free. My smirk diminished into a cold expression as I shut my eyes trying to banish the images of Shizuru being taken advantage of by her military peers. My eyes opened as I heard the shower go on and the silhouette of Shizuru's body moved under the shower spray. I walked over to the bed pulling the sheets off thinking about my demented fairytale. In fairytales like that the hero dies while the princess goes insane, or they die together. I can't have either of that.

I went to my washer machine and threw the sheets in there and hoped for a fast wash. I sat on my mattress holding a folded towel in hands. I gritted my teeth together I couldn't stop thinking about what that girl said. It does not matter, does it? My face flushed red as I placed my hands on either side of my temples and squeezed. If I do this perhaps I can force the images out my head. The shower stopped. I composed myself and grabbed the towel from my lap. I walked through the open doorway to the shower and watched Shizuru pulled the shower curtains back. The sadness was deeply set in her eyes. Don't be sad Shizuru. Are my eyes making you feel this way? I looked away as I opened the towel to wrap her in. I heard her walk over to me and sensed pressure against the towel. Shizuru kissed me softly on my cheek as I wrapped the towel around her naked body pulling her closer to me. I can't bring myself to look at her. What's the matter with me? The images are flashing through my mind again. My lips trembled and I tightened my grip on her still keeping my gaze averted.

"I can make the pain go away, Natsuki." Shizuru said strangely. The way she said it made my skin crawl. I pushed her away.

"No!" I screamed and my eyes widened realizing what I said. I backed out and walked away leaving the bathroom and my room. I left Shizuru standing there in the bathroom by herself. I found my way to my washing machine which started beeping at me letting me know my sheets needed to be dried. I opened the door, removed the wet linens, and placed them in the drier. The image of that girl touching Shizuru flashed into my head. I slammed my fists down on the poor appliance over and over screaming no until I cradled my head in my hands resting my elbows on the washer's edge. I'm a vicious killer and yet things like this bothered me. What a sad killer I am. I heard footsteps. I glanced up from my hands and saw Shizuru.

"Stay away, Shizuru. Stay away." I said in my cold voice. "I just can't get these images out of my head. I can't…" I started to rant. Shizuru came closer. "I don't think I can touch you anymore. Knowing what I do now…" Shizuru stopped and I heard her take a deep breath.

"Natsuki, there is nothing you could have done." Shizuru said quietly. "Tomoe is right though, I guess. I'm nothing more than a filthy whore…" Her voice got even softer. I lifted my head and turned to her.

"You're not a whore!" I shouted. "I cannot condone such use of your body." My voice hardened. I looked at my hands and then at her. "Are you telling me that you whored yourself with me when we made love" I cried walking towards her. "This isn't all for nothing Shizuru. Is it?!"

"No, Natsuki, I'm not saying that…I don't know." Shizuru said desperately as I closed the distance between us. My heart was beating wildly as I got closer. I felt sick.

"Damn it Shizuru. What in the hell am I doing? I can't proceed with anything." My voice was getting hoarse. My body was against hers as I looked up to her eyes. She tried to look away and I grabbed her face with one hand and pulled her into a kiss. I'm aching inside. How about you Shizuru? Doesn't this feel wrong after what had happened today? I'm becoming violent. I pushed Shizuru to my couch and pushed her down against it. I'm lost. I think I understand why Shizuru did what she did yesterday. There is so much pain in seeing your loved one in the arms of another, and it makes it worse when you know it's against their will. The pain is so raw. I stood in front of Shizuru staring at her fearful expression with very cold eyes.

"Go ahead. Do it. Be like them and take me." Shizuru said coldly looking away. It felt like a piece of ice pierced through my heart as she said that. I knelt down in front of her placing myself between her legs. I hugged her at the waist tightly and began to cry.

"Forgive me Shizuru. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You know I accept you for who you are and not what you've done." I sobbed on. "I will never leave you, my love. Never." I cried feeling Shizuru touch my shoulders. I looked up at her as I leaned back tears rolling down my face. Shizuru ran her hand down the side of my face and pulled at her towel letting it fall to her waist.

"Shhh. Its okay, Natsuki. Now take what you need of me." Shizuru said softly.

"But…" I was about to say something when she placed a finger against my lips.

"Shhh…it's alright. I want my body to be for you only and I offer it willingly." Shizuru said maintaining that soft tone. I slowly stood up pulling off my bathrobe and lowered Shizuru against the couch.

I lowered my body against hers as I kissed her very passionately gently massaging one her breasts in my hand. I broke our kiss and took her other breast into my mouth making Shizuru gasp for more air. I moved down planting kisses where ever I could. I sat up and sighed, looking at Shizuru. Her head was turned to the side and her face flushed with blood. Do I make you feel dirty? I leaned back down and kissed her neck running my hand down along her waist before resting on her hip. I whispered in her ear.

"Shizuru, do I make you feel dirty? Please, I don't want to make you feel that way. I'll stop, okay" I whispered. Shizuru wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her smile.

"No, you make me feel beautiful. Don't stop, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered.

So I continued to lowered myself to her hips and licked her thigh to the back of her knee. Shizuru moaned sweetly as I traced my way back before tasting her there. I felt her grabbing my head and caress it as I laved that heat from her. I want to satisfy her completely. I leaned back and I lustfully looked at her now sweat drenched body and smiled. I continued my ministrations until Shizuru screamed my name out and pulled me to her. We kissed and held each other. I smiled as I felt Shizuru regain her steady breathing.

"Natsuki, please, let me…." I silenced Shizuru with a kiss and shook my head after we broke our kiss.

"Listen, pleasing you was enough for me. You don't have to do anything." I soothingly said. "You and I need our rest to go shopping tomorrow anyways." I sighed. The gala is tomorrow and the day after that will be the start of our escape.

* * *

_Mini Feed  
_

-opens with Shizuru sitting on Kara's lap with Kara's arms around Shizuru's waist while she types-

Shizuru: Ara, that's not like me to leave Natsuki unsatisfied.

Chuckabutt: Okay the entire point is Natsuki is the "fallen hero", right.

Natsuki: WHat?! -stares into room-

Chuckabutt: Oh god...I'm dead. -hands slowly drop from Shizuru's waist- She made me! Natsuki...really!

Shizuru: -grabs Kara's head and presses her chest against it- Ara, Kara-san, don't be like that. -obviously teasing Natsuki-

Natsuki: Mou, Shizuru, stop that already. I need to kill her.

Chuckabutt: - having bad nosebleed -

Shizuru: Kara-san needed help writing her story. -release...Kara grabs bleeding nose-

Natsuki: DIE! - gun appears out of nowhere -

- Mini feed author has left the building-

* * *

So the ending is a bit off...but remember this somethign they've been planning for awhile. I hope you enjoy the story. There is obviously a problem with me and smex. -sigh- Don't ask a single girl to write these things. MY LIFE IS BAD ENOUGH...you should see... - voice trails off- 


	14. Stand Off

**A/N:** The following chapters are not going to compare to chapter 13. Why? Well there was a lot of raw emotion in it and i's like coming down from a VERY HIGH HIGH. So we will see we what happens.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is not mine.

* * *

**Stand Off **_beta-ed by glowie_

Fortune would have it that the grand ball would be catered by a certain someone I have new hatred for; Reito Kanzaki. I laughed in my office and swiveled around in my chair to face my door which was otherwise unlocked but shut. Last night, no, yesterday was something else. I laughed again covering my face up with my hands. This life of mine is becoming very messed up. I looked at my wall. My diploma hung there, dusty, telling me I had wasted about four and half years of my life to study for a degree I'd never use. What a pity? I looked at my computer screen with dread and sighed. I felt arms wrap around from behind. I almost forgot I had brought Shizuru with me since they called me in this morning.

"What's the matter Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned as she pecked at my cheek.

"Do you have to ask?" I said with a disturbed tone. My office had been ringing off the hook all day. I refused to answer. They sent me to work on my day off and I had no intention of working. My secretary wasn't even at work. This entire day was like a national holiday and they call me into work. The problem with be a diplomat, a spy, and sniper is the government can tell you what do and you have no choice but to answer. I'm so glad I'm an orphan; they can't use a family against me.

"Well, it's just a question. I think I will take your car and go into Vlas and look for that ball gown." Shizuru said as I felt her arms leave me. I swiveled around and got up grabbing her by the waist and sat her down in my chair.

"I'm the third commander of this base. You're not going anywhere, ma'am." I jested smiling at her as I rested my hands on the chair's arms leaning close to her. "We can call them over here. I want you to stay safe just in case somebody else tries to attack you." I was getting closer as my face started flushing. This is very awkward that I'm being so juvenile today. Shizuru smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me. Right as we shut our eyes to kiss, someone walked right into my office; Takeda.

"Natsuki….uh…I'm sorry…" Takeda stood there holding the door knob to my office. I was bright red and Shizuru was looking the other way.

"Don't you knock normally?!" I yelled standing away from my chair. I felt Shizuru grab my other hand. My heart sputtered as I fizzled out. She's controlling my mood. "I'm sorry, Masashi. What brings you here?" I asked controlling the venom in my voice.

"I have been calling you all day. Apparently the Karisan troops are just on the outskirts of our boarder. They aren't crossing over they are waiting for something. They're being led by General Maxwell." Takeda said with an urgent tone.

I felt Shizuru's hand tighten on mine. This isn't good timing. "Well, what does the president want me to do about this?" I demanded.

"He wants you to go and meet the General at the boarder." Takeda said standing straight up. I looked at Shizuru's hand and I place my hand on hers and shut my eyes sighing.

"Call my battalion. I'm not going out there alone." I said lowering my voice with disappointment.

"All of them?" Takeda said with shock.

"YES! CALL THEM ALL!" I yelled. "Weren't you in the Boarder Wars, Col. Takeda? Don't you know what is at stake!? The last time the Karisan government sent troops near the boarders they killed every single civilian they could just to get our attention." I pulled my hand from Shizuru. "Call my troops now!" I roared. Takeda nodded and quickly exited the room.

"Natsuki, you don't intend to go, do you?" Shizuru said standing up. "General Maxwell is cheap bastard. He'll have a sniper posted to kill you. This is just a ploy to get your nation to look bad while delegates from the nation of Roses arrive." Shizuru followed me as I opened up my office closet pulling one my fatigues out.

"I have to go Shizuru. I'll let my sharp shooters know about the sniper threat. Besides, this will give you time to get your dress for the gala tonight. This dispute should be done and over with as soon as I show up with Richter Base's heavy artillery division." I said sighing. Shizuru's eyes widened.

"You're the commander of the Avalanche Division?" Shizuru asked and I laughed at what she said as I unbuttoned my uniform blouse.

"So that's what Karis calls my group, but yes I am. I've only been the head commander for about two years. My soldier where quite pissed that a 24 year old girl was leading them around. I can't say I blame them. I've been rocketing thru the ranks way to fast, but it's the intelligence board that has been promoting me for all my hard work." I said cryptically as I tossed my shirt on the ground and started slipping out of my pants.

Shizuru turned around, walked over to my desk and grabbed my keys. I slipped on my one piece fatigue and grabbed my boots from the closet and slipped them on. Shizuru tossed the keys in air and sighed before looking at me as she caught them. I smiled sadly at her and nodded. Shizuru walked out and I looked at the time; 900 hours. This is far too early in the day for this. I walked outside of my building and watched my car drive off. This definitely makes my life a strange one. A jeep pulled up and beeped at me. I walked up and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Where are they Harvey?" I asked my driver.

"They are at the boarder near our suburb district and on the boarder of their town, Vince. They say they are just gathering there as a sign of respect to our new alliance." Harvey yelled over the roar of the wind as the jeep sped to the flight line.

"The hell they are. How long will it take for our heavies to get there?" I yelled back as we approached the flight line.

"Sir, the heavy division is already on their way being led by Col. Takeda. They should be there within the hour. We are going by hellcat." Harvey said as we approached the hellcat hanger. I hate hellcats. Hellcats are armored helicopters that can move in all directions at any speed. Those things are ungodly fast and they are the crowning achievement of my division at Richter Base.

"Are the rest of the hellcats gone?" I said as the jeep turned and stopped as we walk to a lone hellcat.

"Yes, sir! I'll be flying this one for us. Not unless you'd like to fly." Harvey joked. I glared at him.

"No, let's get this over with." We climbed into the hellcat and the hanger roof slowly opened as we shot out of the hanger. I grabbed my communication handle and contacted Takeda. "Colonel, this is Blue Wolf, I need my sharp shoots to be on the look out for lazy eyes. If they spot them, take care of them. Chances are they won't know that we are looking for them. Over." I said putting the handle down as soon as I heard a "roger".

As we approached I realized the Karisan military was quite arrogant as I notice the number of troops lining the boarders. I grabbed the communications handle again. "I need our heavy spits to spread out in a gamma formation. There are a lot of enemies out there." The gamma formation allowed my heavy artillery to use their main cannons which have wide radius fire. I could wipe out all those troops with one word; fire. We circled in the air near our rendezvous point as I watched the various troops of mine finish arriving. I looked around for the hellcat division which was probably hovering in the clouds. "Alright Harvey, lets land this puppy and get this over with."

I walked across to the edge of the board with my head officers in tow and across from me on the other side stood General Maxwell with his officers. I could not help but glare at him when I thought about Shizuru. I would kill him right now if no else was here, but I have innocent lives to think about at the moment.

"General Maxwell, I am Colonel Kuga. I am here on behalf of my government to ask you to take your troops else where." I shouted.

"They sent a Colonel and not a General. I'm shock and tell me what's that glare for?" The Karisan General jested. I scowled at him.

"Sir, I kindly request that we don't idly chit chat. Now, remove your troops before we get another boarder war." As I said that he smiled a very crooked smile. My ear piece buzzed and I looked back the General who was bewildered by the fact I was still standing there. The Karis lazy eye apparently had been given the signal to fire just as my sharp shooters found him.

"So, general, I have a valid reason for my heavy artillery to fire on your troops now. So I suggest you stand down." I said lowering the tone of voice. I raised my hand giving a signal to my artillery division to load the main cannons. General Maxwell's brow knitted and I smiled. "Don't think I won't do it."

"Very well then, Colonel, point made, but don't think that Karisan government doesn't have something else waiting for your precious government." The General laughed walking away giving commands to his troops to leave. My division held its ground until all the enemy troops had gone. What a way to start a day? I looked at my watch. It is now 1200 hours. The gala is at 1800 hours. I don't have a cell phone anymore. I can only hope Shizuru is being safe. I turned around to get back in the hellcat, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. My heart tensed up as I quickly grabbed the arm attatched to the hand and flipped the person behind me over me and to the ground. I pulled my gun out and switched the safety off right as I realized who it was; Takeda.

"Do you have a death wish or something Masashi?!" I shouted as I relaxed switching my safety back on and holstering my gun. I sighed. Perhaps I should have shot him, and said it was an accident. Damn, I could have done it, too. All my troops would have backed me up. Takeda laid there for awhile as he rubbed his head before standing up.

"Kuga, why do have to be so mean to me all the time?" Takeda complained. I punched him on the shoulder making him say "ow" in front of the remaining troops.

"Don't be such a crybaby, Masashi. Now if that is all you had to say I have to get back to the base." I said placing my hands on my hips. Takeda frowned at me.

"Natsuki, I wanted to ask you why are you with a woman?" Takeda said without hesitation. I blushed unconsciously making him blush too.

"Idiot! This is not the time for this question! Besides my personal life is my own to worry about!" I almost squeaked as I got in the hellcat. "Harvey, get me back to my base." The hellcat lifted off. This life of mine, why, really, why.

After I returned to the base I drove the jeep back to the main building hoping Shizuru would have returned. I parked in the back parking lot not knowing whether she had or not. I sighed as I opened the door to my office and hand grabbed at the fabric of my fatigue pulling me in faster. Lips locked on mine I felt at ease in an instant. I kicked my door shut as I felt for the zipper on my fatigue. I broke the kiss and looked at Shizuru with a sly expression.

"Hello to you, too." I purred. Shizuru pulled me back into arms and hugged me.

"Natsuki, you're the first person to come back from a ground meeting from General Maxwell." She sighed. I restrained my libido and hugged her tighter.

"All thanks to you, Shizuru. You are my other half." I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. I looked at my clock on the wall and frowned; 1300 hours. "Let's go back to my apartment." Shizuru nodded as we released each other. "Did you take care of your dress?" I said as I walked to the door with her behind me.

"Yes, I did." Shizuru said happily. "Natsuki?" I looked back her with a questioning face as we walked down the hallway. "You may want to zip up." I just opened to the main door as she said that. I boiled red and quickly zipped up.

* * *

_Mini Feed:_

-In Kara's room.-

Natsuki: -knocks on door- Oi, author!

Chuckabutt: Come in Natsuki -sigh-

Natsuki: I want to apologize for trying to kill you

Chuckabutt: Uh huh -starts typing-

Shizuru: -yawns and rising from Kara's bed-

Natsuki: -eyes widen- What's going on this time?!

Shizuru: Kara-san can you massage my hand. It's really sore thanks to last night. -obviously does not see Natsuki-

Chuckabutt: Oh man this is going to end fast -senses the coming danger-

Natsuki: -lost in her imagination-

* * *

Woah, I'm at the bottom of the well. Somebody else needs to post another story. I'm getting bored. 


	15. The Gala

**A/N:** As you all know or should know. Glowie-san is currently translating a really awesome Chinese fanfiction. So I made a rather rash decision and decide to free her from the bonds of betadom. So beware...it is raw fan fic time again.

Current warns for this story. I realize ch13 was a very ultimate high point and I feel that I write climatic things and slowly drop down from them. This time I skipped slow..I fell. The next chapter isn't as good. But I decide to switch POVs for once. I had only intended to do that once, but eeryone wants to know more about Shizuru, right? There ya go.

Disclaimer: Mai hime is not mine.

* * *

**The Gala**

The hours past sooner than what I had wanted it to as I my alarm clock went off letting me and Shizuru know it was time to get ready. I slammed my hand down on the little alarm clock. I sat up slowly feeling somewhat exhausted after a pleasant "romp" with Shizuru. The covers fell exposing my unclothed form. Shizuru was not bothered by the alarm clock. She must be more exhausted than me. I pulled covers off and walked over to my bathroom turning the shower on. I came back to find Shizuru covered in the blankets again. I pulled them off shaking my head and I was smirking. I can't believe I'm doing this. I know I'm strong enough to pick her up. It just seems so weird I can do that. Once I got over my feelings about picking up Shizuru I scooped her up in arms and walked into the bathroom with her. I step into the hot shower and Shizuru just glared at me.

"Natsuki, you're so mean!" Shizuru huffed. I laughed as I set her down into the shower.

"You know the last time I did this to you we, you know." I continued laughing attempting to tease her but failing badly.

"I don't wanna." Shizuru said turning her back to me. I laughed even harder.

"That's quite alright Shizuru. I can live with this view." I said while staring.

"You voyeur!" Shizuru teased.

"I am." I proudly said smiling at her hugging her from behind kissing down her neck to her collarbone. I ran my hand across her stomach as I bit down gently on her shoulder making her gasp.

"Natsuki, stop, haven't you had enough yet." Shizuru moaned. I stopped and looked into her red eyes with my cold green ones.

"I can never have enough, but you're right I should stop. We've got to go to the gala in about two hours." I said reluctantly.

The evening will be long. I won't have the ability to run in and run out. The gala will be something new for our government. I will be sitting with the foreign dignitaries tonight making the even just as interesting. I'm somewhat intimidated by General Arisugawa and I will have to spend my evening with her. Thankfully Shizuru will be at my side. I stood in front of my mirror making sure I had my uniform on correctly. In the reflection I realized I was being watch by a fully dressed Shizuru. Shizuru's dress was something I could only see her wearing. She was really pushing it too. I turned around to face Shizuru to make sure I was seeing everything correctly. There she stood in traditional attire from her home country. The dress was mainly rich with a violet color that shone elegance and gave her an air of grace; a graceful amethyst. My mess dress for the occasion was tailored against the wishes of my superiors. I refuse to look like a man so I had my mess dress fitted to my body. The jacket, shirt, vest, and pants all tailored to the curves of my body. The mess dress would have made me shorter in appearance if it remained as is and I'm short as it is. The mess dress I have on is adorned with all my medals and the gala is so traditional the president is requiring all officers to wear their coat of arms. I have no coat of arms, just a family heirloom left with me when I was found as a child. So around my waste hung a very old but nicely maintained saber with an elaborate hilt. I buttoned my middle button on my jacket and walked over to Shizuru.

"Shizuru, you look heavenly." I smiled and sighed as I walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"And Natsuki, you are very dashing in that mess dress. I didn't think the military allowed their soldiers to show a figure." Shizuru smile as we walked out to the living room.

"They don't allow such a thing, but I figured since tonight is my last night under the service of my government I wanted to go out in style." I said proudly. "Tomorrow, I have to end it."

Shizuru became quiet and looked away from me. "This…I wish, I hadn't been born in this world. I wish you and I could have been born together else where." I gently cupped her cheek making her look at me.

"Nothing can be done about what is and what must be done. We will make it. You must believe that we will. I will not let you return to that government, but we cannot stay here." I said in a serious tone. I looked at the clock. "The limo should be here, let's go Shizuru." Shizuru nodded and we headed out for our last night of safety. As we sat in the car I explained the history of the location we were heading to.

"The Grand Gala is being held at the palace of the lost monarchy of Webstein. The story of the lost monarchy happened before the democratic system existed. The democratic system only existed for about a hundred years and before that there were massive revolutions amongst the greedy nobles. The people of Webstein were quite content under the monarchy, and the only reason it fell was due to the invasion of the Karisan government. The once friendly neighbor had been waiting for our nation's ailing monarch to die and for the nobles to fight amongst themselves. Rumor has it the royal family did not die out, but in secret the new political power has been trying to kill them off one by one. I suppose it is just a rumor though." I finished as we arrived.

"Natsuki, you seem to know a lot about your country's history. I'm impressed. I know nothing of my country's history. I feel so very humbled by you." Shizuru said quietly as the door to the limo opened. Shizuru was helped out of the limo and greeted by many gasps. I quickly got out with her to also be joined by many more gasps. I guess this must be a new kind of greeting, I jokingly thought to myself, but I knew why they were gasping. Shizuru was obviously stating she was a Karisan citizen and I was the guest of honor representing the Webstein. I ignored the other guests and continued my conversation with Shizuru.

"I graduated from college with a political science major and a history major focusing on the histories of Karis and Webstein. Of course I was only able to learn the history of Webstein. The fact I was an officer of the Webstein government I was not able to go to the college in Vince to finish my history major. I did get a chance to learn a little about Karis, but not nearly enough. Sadly I never did get to use my major immediately. It's so ironic I was finally able to use it at the GGC and now you and I have to run away." I laughed quietly as we entered the grand hall before entering the ball room.

"Amazing…absolutely amazing." Shizuru sighed as we came in only to be halted by the door guard.

"We must announce you first, ma'am. Names." The guard said.

"You're kidding, right?" I said in an astounded tone. The guard smiled.

"There is a back entrance, but please let me know who you are so we can alert the staff." The guard laughed.

"Colonel Natsuki Kuga." I said. The guard all of sudden went to attention. "Oh stop, I can't stand formalities. I'm going to the back with my date now. Have a good evening soldier." I grumbled as I ushered Shizuru down the old hallway to the back entrance. I slowed down halfway so I could ask Shizuru about herself a little more. "So, how about you? You must have had a very enriching education."

Shizuru sighed and looked at me with piteous eyes. "Natsuki, I'm happier hearing about you. Don't ask about me, please. My past is not good." Shizuru sighed again. "Let's go to this gala and get this over with. I'm interested in seeing the legendary monarchs of Roses."

I frowned at Shizuru's reluctance to share her past, but I knew we were going to have more than enough time to discuss our pasts starting tomorrow. We made it to the back entrance which was being poorly guarded. I had never been to the palace before so I was just as shocked as Shizuru when we entered the ornate ball room. The center of the room was a busy with a flurry of tuxedos, mess dresses, and ball gowns. The surrounding areas had the tables. I knew I would have no problem finding the table I was to sit at. General Arisugawa was not a hard individual to miss. She has long flowing orange red hair with the occasional grey streak which made her very exotic to look at, but it also made me wonder how old she was. I wonder if what Youko said was true or not. Perhaps General Arisugawa was just having pre-graying. I scanned the room and much to my disappointment I could not find the General until I heard Shizuru gasp.

"Why, hello ma'am. You wouldn't happen to be here alone would you? That would be such a shame for such a lovely young woman as yourself." A smooth female yet somewhat husky voice said.

"I'm actually accompanying my partner here." Shizuru said as I approached from behind.

"Oh, General Arisugawa, hello." I quickly said and saluted. The general laughed.

"Please, don't do that colonel. It's tiresome. Now please introduce your date to me." The general said smiling staring politely at Shizuru with her malachite green eyes.

"Ah, yes General. This is Shizuru Viola. And Shizuru, if you haven't caught it already, this is General Arisugawa of Roses." I said finishing my introduction.

"I am pleased to make you acquaintance, general." Shizuru said sweetly.

"No, Ms. Viola, the pleasure is all mine." The general said kindly. "Now if I may, please let me accompany you to our table." General said as she took Shizuru's hand to take her to the table. I was shocked by the general's demeanor towards Shizuru. I could swear she is flirting with her. I can't jump a general. Is she really flirting with Shizuru? I followed behind them to a rather large table which was suppose to seat the monarchs of the Roses, the military heads of the two nations and the president of Webstein. The general pulled out a chair for Shizuru to sit in and gently pushed the chair in before returning to me. "Colonel, can I talk to you for moment out on the veranda to our right." I nodded and wondered what this was about. We walked to the veranda and the general shut the door behind us and joined me.

"Tell me Colonel Kuga, why are you with an enemy of your government?" The General asked out of the blue.

"I have no idea what you are talking about general. Ms. Viola is my date for the evening." I said keeping my composure.

"Don't give me that programmed bullshit Kuga, or should I call you by your code name; Ice Princess." The General protested.

I gulped not knowing what to do. She knew I was the Ice Princess and that must mean she knows who Shizuru really is.

"I'm not going to report you Kuga. Don't freak out on me. And call me Juri. It's only fair since I know so much about you." Juri said looking at the night sky in her red and black mess dress.

"General….Juri, how much do you know?" I said with stress in my voice.

"A forsaken liaison, I once had something like that. I can only guess about other things. I know you failed at killing you target and that you've killed a fellow agent and a Karisan agent." Juri sighed. I was starting to freak out despite what the general said.

"That's very impressive intelligence Juri." I stammered. Juri looked at me and smiled a very comforting and easing smile.

"I've been around too long to not notice things, but you and Ms. Viola are something new. I hope for the best, but I cannot say how much I wish you didn't have to kill to get out of your bonds." Juri said grabbing my shoulders. "Listen to me Kuga, run once you severe you bonds. Run and don't look back. This is the only advice I can give you. I once, tried something like you did, a long time ago, and it did not work. It ended in tragedy for me. My other half died and I lived on." She said dropping her hands from my shoulders. I didn't know what to think. This was all too strange to be happening.

* * *

_Mini Feed_:

Chuckabutt: I can't believe my older sister is reading this story. -stares at the review from Miko-chan 'Onee-sama'-

Natsuki: Woah, that kind of weird especially since you write about lesbians.

Chuckabutt: -sigh- ya I know but there is no one else in montgomery that reads this

Shizuru: Ara, Kara-san, I like your Myspace page.

Chuckabutt: EH!

Shizuru: -reading profile- Ara, really now.

Natsuki: -reads it too- I don't get it.

Chuckabutt: -red- please get off the computer.

Natsuki: -clicks on picture folder and has an instant nosebleed- OMG Kara-san you have...some interesting pictures here

Chuckabutt: You must be staring at my ShizNat folder. -Natsuki nods as she actively searches it-

* * *

Yay! I updated both stories today! Same challenge here. REVEIW! And Miko-chan...don't hate me! I come over and watch more animes with you later. 


	16. The Gala Pt2

**A/N**: I'm being very strange in this chapter. I threw in A LOT of useless information. It has to do with the world's make up rather than the main character's. And just to let you know. The royal family of Webstein has one last living heir. However they don't know that. And this is how I plan to mess up my story. LOL Uhhh makng it weird.

A brief introduction to some Utena characters. hehehehehe Juri-sama...-drools- OO sorry. hmm Like I warned this chapter will not be as good, but it's a nice fall before I -information censor- and that is the next chapter in a nut shell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

**The Gala Pt 2**

There was nothing more terrifying than knowing there was someone else other than me and Shizuru who knew what we were doing. However as it would seem this person did not seem to care too much about the fact that we were murdering people in order to secure our own freedom. This person was more concerned about us succeeding. They wanted us to succeed where they apparently had not. I stood there out on the veranda staring at the lonesome General of Roses, Juri Arisugawa. Her beauty was truly unique and probably never noticed because of her high status in the military. My heart went out to her. She loved as I do now and she lost her love.

"Juri, I'm so sorry." That's all I could say. This was all so sudden. The gala hadn't even picked up since the main guests hadn't all arrived.

"It's quite alright. It happened several lifetimes ago. Seeing you and Ms. Viola just brought back that feint memory of that love. Of course I'm not as fortunate as you are. Ms. Viola, or perhaps I should be calling her Ms. Fujino, is very beautiful." She smiled. "I can say for certain that you and she are a very rare and unique."

"Juri, no, General Arisugawa, I must ask you this. Is it true? The legend of Gaia; that Roses is enchanted with immortality?" I asked feeling very stupid. Juri looked at me with wide eyes and looked around and looked back at me.

"Yes." She just simply said and she smiled weakly. "We should go in. I have a feeling my pink haired monarch will be showing up anytime soon." I was dumbfounded as she ushered me inside the ball room to the table to sit by Shizuru.

"Natsuki, is everything okay?" Shizuru asked as I sat down keeping my eyes locked on Juri.

"She's fine. I just told her the secret on my country. Now Ms. Fujino, oops, Ms. Viola would you like to dance?" Juri teased. Shizuru joined me in being dumbfounded with a major hint of fear.

"Natsuki, she used my real last name…" Shizuru whispered. I nodded. "Should I go and dance with her." I shook my head from side to side slowly regaining my wits. Juri looked at me with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I cannot take no for answer my lovely princess." Juri said walking over to Shizuru. Shizuru blushed as Juri extended a hand to her. I watched quietly as my eyes locked on to a sorrowful gaze within the general's eyes. I patted Shizuru on the back and watched my lover go to the dance floor with the General of the Roses. I heard a chair move at the table and looked over to see a woman with pink flowing hair accompanied by a purple haired woman. The pinked woman must be the monarch of Roses. What I am supposed to do? I've never met a monarch before. I've killed monarchs before, but what am I to do with a living one? I must be gawking at them.

"I'm sorry for staring your Majesty." I said quickly getting up from the table to bow.

"It's alright Colonel Kuga. Please be seated." The pink haired monarch said in a very commanding but kind voice. "I am Utena Tenjou and this is Anthy Tenjou." Utena said introducing herself and Anthy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm afraid I'll be very busy after all this is over, but I hope you enjoy the evening. I'm not certain if our president will show. He is a very busy man." I said looking back at the dance floor to see Reito approaching Juri and Shizuru. He had a murderous look on his face and something tucked under his sleeve.

"Is something wrong Colonel?" Anthy ask as if sensing the danger. There is nothing I can do. I only hope the General will take notice soon and protect Shizuru.

Reito's distance was closing on the two. Juri pulled Shizuru close to her and then released her and spun slowly to see Reito's eyes following Shizuru. He was not interested in anything else and started heading towards Shizuru who was returning to me without looking back. Juri must have warned her. I hope she warned her. I looked back to the General who had walked over to Reito. The two stood eye to eye and the General made no waste when grabbing his arm that had the concealed item. She was very quiet about the entire thing. She signaled a guard and he walked away with Reito. Juri watched from the dance floor and then walked towards the table. Shizuru came to me first.

"Natsuki, the General is a very charming woman. She explained some things to me." Shizuru said grabbing my hands ignoring the two other people.

I smiled and kissed Shizuru gently on the lips forgetting where I was.

"Very bold, Colonel." Juri's voice came from no where. "I remember when that would be looked down upon. PDA that is. So Tenjou what do you think of this young Colonel."

"I worry for her." Utena smiled. "However I think our allying this nation has come too late."

Shizuru and I sat down as the monarch of Roses said that. "What do mean, your Majesty?" Shizuru and I said in unison.

"It will all be clear tomorrow." Anthy said for Utena who just nodded.

"Karis will make its move and it will shift the balance of the power in the world." Utena said.

"Tenjou, it can't be? Can it?" Juri asked with shock as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, Kaoru sent word today about the storm. We have to leave. I've already discussed the issue with the President of Webstein. It's such a shame the man is coward. I pity this nation. And I miss the monarchy." Utena said looking at me really quick. "Should I tell her?" Juri and Anthy shook their heads at that comment. I was more concerned about what Karis was going to do. I wish they wouldn't speak in code.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Utena, Anthy, and Juri just looked at me for a moment and then the Tenjous stood up getting ready to leave. "You're leaving?"

"Colonel, I wish you luck. It was wrong of my nation to come out of isolation." Juri said standing as well. "Watch out for grey clouds." The three disappeared through the back door. As I just sat there wondering about this very strange encounter.

"Natsuki, I'm lost. What just happened? I wonder if they are referring to Project Grey Cloud, but it can't be. They haven't even tested it." Shizuru said quietly.

"I'm not certain, but I think it is something for everyone else to worry about." I said as I sat back. "What shall we do now, Shizuru? What shall we do?" Shizuru laughed and smiled. The gala went on throughout the night although I could not say how well it went. This was my last night as a soldier of Webstein but not my last night with Shizuru. I took Shizuru to the spacious veranda which was amazingly empty. My heart was heavy. I am a killer by trade, but the soldier in me in gone. I am now her killer and she is mine. I took off my family heirloom and leaned it against the veranda door. Shizuru walked over to the railing on the veranda and gazed at the night sky. Right now, this moment, she is the only one in the entire world who is real to me. She is exquisite, ravishing, and broken.

"Natsuki, since this appears to be a private area I wanted to tell what I can remember of my past." Shizuru said out loud avoiding looking at me. It must be a painful past. Shizuru sighed and I could tell she was becoming tense. This bothered her.

"No, Shizuru, you don't have to." I said wondering whether I should keep my distance or not.

"I have to. There maybe a chance, that you still may want, no need, to kill me." Shizuru said coldly.

"Don't start this Shizuru. My mind is made up. What will happen tomorrow has been planned out. I will not hate you because of your past." I said definitely.

"I wish someone would kill me for my past." Shizuru said in a weakened voice looking at the railing.

_P.O.V. shift –Shizuru-_

I could not look at her no matter what. I am sully compared to her. She is a tainted hero but she is not broken. What of my life should I tell her? Until I met Natsuki nothing else mattered, it was task for my superiors. I had solace once in Tomoe, but she became an insidious girl thanks to my superiors. They slowly brainwashed her into a demon, which was used to fuel my hatred, making me a heartless killer. If I hadn't ended our relationship I would have gone completely heartless. I did my job. I killed my targets, their families, and any possible witnesses. Red Princess wasn't a code name for the color of my eyes that would have been a nice treat from my barbaric overloads, but no.

I am the Red Princess due to how many die in my assignments. Ultimately it is always the fault of the target. Men are the same. They love to flaunt the newest toy. My last run before Natsuki was a politician in the southeastern suburb of Ohm. I had to kill his entire family. He had a three year old boy, an eight year old boy, a sickly thirteen year old boy, and a very beautiful eighteen year old daughter. He was a sick man. His wife had died the year the youngest was born and left the man unsatisfied. So the pervert enjoyed his daughter. When I came into the picture he took the stance of a voyeur. He wanted to enjoy me having sex with his eighteen year old daughter. I do what I am told to do, after all, I had just ended a relationship with my 17 year old lover. I was cold and harsh in my movement making it appear violating, but I whispered in her ear telling her it would all be over soon. Her death at my hands was a release from this life. I took great pleasure in killing the politician and his sons. I'm below regular evil.

Then I met you; Natsuki, my hero, my fallen hero who so valiantly tries to lift me from my hell. There you are Natsuki saying you will not judge me for my past. You tell me to believe and I will, painfully, for you, I will. These few days have been too surreal. I often wonder when this beautiful dream will end and I have to return to the nightmare of my life. Although I know, I'm really here and I'm not totally heartless because she loves me the way I love her. I wonder if she feels it too; the feeling that we were meant to be together; that it is destined and forever. She has the courage to abandon everything. I must have the courage to abandon my past for I believe we will succeed.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Shizuru: - hack into Kara's Myspace account and starts changing her profile-

Chuckabutt: -comes in after Shizuru turns off computer- Oh hey can you turn that back on?

Shizuru: Of course -chuckles-

Chuckabutt: -raises one eyebrow- Hmmm strange...check my myspace today. -loads of messages...rather graphic messages-

Natsuki: Shizuru what did you do? -Shizuru whispers in Natsuki's ear- Oh that's evil...

Chuckabutt: -goes to profile- "I will practice what I write. Message me now" -turns bright red- I'm going to kill both of you!

-Natsuki and Shizuru quickly duck out-

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed learning about Shizuru's past because that is just the beginning. She hasn't yet start to talk to Natsuki. I said I was going to give Shizuru a dark past.


	17. Broken

**A/N:** This chapter was particular difficult to write. I don't know if I truly captured what I had imagined for Shizuru, but I had major monologue usage and lots of stream of consciousness. I plugged the TomoeXShizuru relationship in there some of it. And that should be it. Because it is all ShizNat from there out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

Natsuki stood there silently as I debated whether I should tell her about my past. My gaze had locked onto Natsuki's form that was framed by the darkness.

"Natsuki, where should I start?" I asked wondering if she'd really want to hear.

"Tell me about the happy stuff. What little you had? I want to know." Natsuki said simply. I sighed and thought, the happy moments in my life, you are definitely one of the best things in my life. I understand what she wants though.

"Well let's see, I suppose starting with the positive parts of my life, is a good start." I said as I watched Natsuki walk over to me. "My family wasn't rich, but we were well to do and rich in the sense of family ties. Nothing could destroy us. It was me, my mother, and my two younger sisters. My father is probably still alive, but I really don't care for the man much. When I was little he use to beat my mother and tried to molest me. Of course my mother caught him trying it once and that was it. He left one day and never returned, but after that my family was perfect. I had an exceptional education all the way up to the end of high school. The day I graduated the Karis government had employed the use of the draft youngest age was 16 years of age. I was 18 when I graduate high school, and I never got a chance to go to college." I sighed as Natsuki rest against the railing.

"The military forced me into the spy service and directly told me what they expected of a young woman like me. I spat on the face of the officer who told me that as we stood in a room with a tinted mirror." My voice faltered as the memory started going grey my eyes filled with an indescribable void. "They switched a light on and I could see into the other room and they turned on speakers so I could hear what was happening in there. I watched helplessly as my family was tortured. They told me that for going against my government's wishes I would be punished in the most painful fashion. I often thought that your life is important, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. Their screams, I can never get their screams out of my head Natsuki. My sisters screaming my name begging me to come and save them… I remember screaming at the officer that I spat on. I remember telling him I'd do anything that I'd sell my soul, my body, do anything they wanted, so they'd stop hurting my family. That man, grinned and pulled a contract out that I had to sign…signing away my rights as a human being. I cried and begged them to release my family. And they did, just not the way I wanted. A man walked in the room with a semi-automatic and all I remember was the walls going red, a deafening scream, the sound of the gun, and silence." I stood there looking at my hands. Natsuki just stood there wide eyed probably not knowing what to do. What can you do when you discover the horrible truth of your lover's beginnings?

"It ended so quickly. My life, ended there. I died. I became a shell. Gone. Lost. I'm told I went insane and catatonic after that. They actually let me in the room and let me wallow in the remains of my family. I can't remember, but I was told I did anything they asked and let them do anything they wanted; anything. I was greatly rewarded for my services. By the following year I had killed over 300 people and earned my code name Red Princess and my reputation for being the whore of Karis. A few years later I was on Berlin Base in the very same building I had been in the day they killed my family. I heard screaming and gun fire. I quickly walked down the hall. My thoughts had been jarred. I knew what had happened. A soldier walked out of a room laughing. I glared at him and told him to give the girl that was in the room. He just laughed:

"Oh the whore of Karis wants me to listen to her." The soldier laughed.

"I may be the whore of Karis, but I'm still your superior!" I yelled. "Now give me the girl in that room. I know there is a girl in that room. Give her to me, now!"

"No. Blow it and then I will, bitch." He said smugly.

"Only general officers receive that service. I'll just get her myself." I said curling lip as I pulled out my gun. The soldier screamed no. What sad last words. I emptied my gun into his body licking my lips as I watch the blood flow to the ground. My

I finished my recollection and Natsuki was horror struck. You know Natsuki, the girl I met in that room, was Tomoe. She suffered the same fate I had, but I demanded the general officers let me train her and take her under my wing. She was just barely 16 years old. I would not let my superiors defile her body." I said looking across the horizon. I did not tell Natsuki the rest as we stood on the silent moonlit veranda.

Yes, that's right I would not let my superiors defile her. I did. I took the crazed girl back to my penthouse.

_flashback_

"What are you going to do to me?" Tomoe said shaking. I smiled darkly walked over to the young girl and dragged her into my room and pushed her against the bed.

"Anything I want. They gave you to me. So I could train you properly." I said cryptically as Tomoe fell back against the mattress. "Let me take your pain away, girl. Let me take your remaining innocence and I will give you anything you want." I said in lustful voice as I ran my hand threw Tomoe's hair. Tomoe gulped turned her head to the side and weakly said yes.

_Flashback end_

"So you took it yourself, didn't you?" Natsuki said out of the blue in a low voice appearing behind me.

My heart beat heavy and I breathed in the same fashion. How did she know? Is she that dark hearted as well? "Natsuki, I'm not as warped as I use to be." I said shutting my eyes as Natsuki's arm wrapped around me .

"If I was you that is what I'd do. I know I would have done something like that. That's why I choose to be a sniper. I cannot stand the darkness that lurks inside my heart, but you. Oh, you make it go away Shizuru, but you taint my soul too. I will kill anybody to stay with you." Natsuki said and kissed the back of my neck. "Did I tell you that you're beautiful?"

What is this? She is accepting it. Her grip loosened as I turned around only to hear the door slam open. Natsuki and I looked to the door to see Reito Kanazaki standing there with craze wrapped in his eyes.

"KUGA!!!!!!!" Reito charged. Natsuki pushed me away from her as Reito crashed into her sending them over the railing.

"NATSUKI!!!!!!!" I screamed watching them disappear from my sight.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Chuckabutt: -finishes edited Myspace profile- Phew, that god no one saw that...

Shizuru: -reads ch 17-

Natsuki: - reads over her shoulder-

Chuckabutt: - Kara stares at them -

ShizNat: -they look up and glare-

Chuckabutt: -smiles-

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know this chapter is shorter than my other chapter BUT...there was a lot of stuffs in this chapter. I've got to keep the intensity on a slowly rising high.

Remember review so I can respond. :p -bows respectfully- Now I must go and see transformers the movie.


	18. Pieces

**A/N:** Okay, well I hope I posted this soon enough. I actually worked this chapter out with my onesama while in her living room. SO when I actually wrote it on my computer at my house...it made no sense what so ever. LOL

The warning I have for this chapter is there are a lot of POV jumps...even one I didn't even think of...thus the help of my onesama. Now if you - pauses - holy shit! there is a really bad storm. I must post now...I will edit later and have mini feed laters...such a bad storm.

-edit7/7/07 9:27pm-

**- **Ah, well the storm was just a scary loud thing. Yay! Okay I'm more than certain a GOOD majority of you have read this. So I'll leave it at that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mai Hime. But wouldn't you like it if I had written some of their episodes. :p

* * *

**Pieces**

_POV Natsuki_

There was a strange silence in the car as we spend towards my apartment complex. Mai still had nice redness to her face from earlier in the evening. I cannot believe she interpreted the events that way. My body is terribly sore from that entire ordeal and to top things off Shizuru will not talk to me. She wouldn't even let me sit in the back of the car with her. Mai isn't talking to me either. Although I can understand why; Mai is angry at me for lying to her and there is the Reito thing. This is more than just fantastic.

How did I let this happen?

_Flashback to Veranda_

The door leading into the ball room flung open and there was Reito with the sounds of shouting guards behind. His eyes were filled with maddening jealousy as he charged forward at me and Shizuru. I could only think of protecting Shizuru; nothing else mattered to me. I pushed Shizuru away from my body right as Reito crashed into me sending us over the railing. The veranda over looked what was the palace garden which now was untended with thick monstrous brier patches everywhere. As we went over the railing Reito had the advantage of using my body as shield against the thorny mess that we fell through. The brier's thorns were old and strong as I felt them pierce through my mess dress tearing pieces of it to shreds. The fall must have been only six feet as we smacked against the ground. I felt the wind exit my lungs as my body surged with pain from impacting the ground. I opened my eyes, but too late to react as I felt a kick against my stomach follow by sadistic laugh. I could move as I cradled my stomach. I felt a foot against my shoulder and all of a sudden I found myself on my back. My eyes opened again; Reito's eyes were gleaming over my body so I looked down to see my mess dress was more torn than what I had released. Reito came at me as I laid there, still unable to move. He placed a knee firmly between my legs and smiled.

"So, Natsuki how does it feel to have a man on top again? I remembered that's how you liked it." Reito said through his teeth. "Oh look a thorn is on your arm…" he said in a sing song voice "let me help." Reito finish in a darker tone as squeezed his hand around the thorn forcing it into my arm.

I screamed as I felt the inch long thorn slowly pierce through my skin. Reito just smiled and ran his fingers to a damaged section of my pants and touched exposed skin.

"So doesn't feel good to have a man penetrate you again. It's so much better than a woman, wouldn't you agree Natsuki." Reito mused as he squeezed his hand over the thorn some more.

I gritted my teeth and looked him in the as I shifted one leg for leverage. "No wonder I'm with a woman, you asshole. I wouldn't call that penetration anyways!" I said through the pain. Reito's eyes went wide and became madder than before making him loss focus. I kicked my other leg up in between his legs racking him about as hard as I could sending him flying over face first into another brier patch.

"You god damn bitch!" Reito moaned as he emerged from the brier patch with just a few cuts. I quickly stood as he charged right back me. This time I'm ready for him. I grabbed one of his arms and sent him flying over me. I watched as he hit the ground and slowly stood again.

"You're going to pay for ruining my last peaceful evening Reito." I growled. "And you're going to pay for damaging my UNIFORM!" I said as I charged towards Reito jump kicking as he got his bearings.

_POV Mai Tokiha_

The gala was marvelously flawed in my opinion. There is nothing here to create a good story. The foreign delegates are missing, the president never shows up, and the guest of honor is no where to be found. I'm very disappointed in this gala. I looked across the ball room to see, a ghost! No, Shizuru Fujino is alive! Natsuki Kuga, what are you up to? Lying to me like that. Where is she going and with those guards? It looks like she is heading outside. This seems like a good chance to go and get something for a story. Mystery columnist found alive venture forth into the unknown. Yes this is good stuff. Time to get the dirt on it too. I'll get outside before Shizuru.

_POV Natsuki Kuga_

The fight was really a dominance play now. I had pretty much proven to him that I was the better fighter despite the thorn in my arm. I was enjoying every last moment of this fight. Reito tried one last feeble attack. I dodged it with no problem. With one swift sweep kick I got Reito on back.

"Hmmm, I want to hear you scream you bastard." I said as I walked over to his legs and furiously stomped on his left knee. Reito let out a blood curdling scream as I finished off his right knee. There was sick satisfied grin on my face as walked over him and straddled his hips so I could continue. I smashed my fists against face in slow beating rhythm taking each blow personally. My thoughts drifted to the men who constantly violated Shizuru as my swings became more violent.

_POV Mai Tokiha_

As I was drawing closer around the outside I heard some heavy grunt and moaning from the garden. This is what my periodicals need. I wonder what high ranking officer it could be or better yet a diplomat. I quickly ran around the corner to be greeted by a thicket. I looked through the thicket only to see someone familiar. Natsuki! She's on top of someone and she's breathing heavy. I knew Natsuki got freaky when drunk but her military life must be pushing her buttons hard if she's doing this at a diplomatic function. I walked to a clearing as quietly as I could to see Natsuki and the fellow she was mounted on better. As I approached the clearing I heard people to the right me. I was too flabbergasted to look, but I was certain it was Shizuru and those guards. I could not help but gawk at Natsuki as sat there.

"So how does it feel now Reito?" Natsuki panted as reached behind her touching Reito's leg. He made a rather odd groan. It sounded more painful than it did pleasurable. There is someone right by me now.

_POV Shizuru Fujino_

I slowly approached seeing Mai Tokiha who was trapped in shocked gaze. I hear Natsuki's voice, just barely. As I walked beside Tokiha I watched Natsuki grab Reito's leg and heard him groan. She must have broken his knees by stomping on them that what I would have done. What is this body language I see? Natsuki are you? No.

"Mmmm, yes, this is the only way I like a man now Reito. Scream." Natsuki purred after she licked her lips.

"Natsuki!" I said with absolute shock.

_POV Natsuki Kuga_

My head shot around as I saw Shizuru standing there one hand still clenched on the throat of my victim.

_Flashback End. return to car ride_

"Mai I want to thank you for offering us a ride home." I said in my low voice.

Mai glared at me. "I offered Shizuru the ride. I didn't know you two had moved in with each other. I mean after all isn't she suppose to be dead!" Mai, you don't know the half of it. I sighed as I opened Shizuru's door and was promptly met with a cold shoulder and had a metallic object shoved into my chest as Shizuru exited the back of the car. I shut the front passenger's door and Mai drove off as fast as she could not even waiting for me to back up from the car. My arm still throbbed from the thorn that remained inside. I should have mentioned that maybe I would have gotten some sympathy; maybe not.

Shizuru left the apartment door wide open as I slowly walked in and was pulled into an argument.

"God damn Natsuki! What the hell did you do that for?" Shizuru yelled.

"What do you mean, protecting myself from a jealous ex?" I retorted.

"No! You could have said something. That you survived the fall!" Shizuru continued.

"You know Shizuru I was fighting for my life. The bastard wanted to rape me! How can you be like that?!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Natsuki! You were straddling his hips and MOANING." Shizuru yelled.

I couldn't respond. She was right. I was doing that. Shizuru walked towards me with her angry face.

"You selfish bitch!" Shizuru said slapping me and walked away to the bedroom. I rubbed my face and shut the door behind me.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Natsuki: - looks at Shizuru - Oi, would you really slap me.

Shizuru: yes

Chuckabutt: NO WAY, I was just guessing.

Shizuru: I didn't say where

Natsuki and Chuckabutt: - blushes -

* * *

Well the storm was not impressive by any measure. But just watch and see a horrible "tri-state" like storm appear tomorrow to spite me. LOL Oh and I'm suffering emo sickness because I watched all of Strawberry Panic in the span of two days. WHY!!!!!! shizuma is such an emo. 


	19. Passionate

A/N: Okay so here it is...I've actually had this done for about two or three days. I'm just not wanting to post anything. I have not written ch 20. I will post something after this. I have nothing else to say, but sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai hime.

**

* * *

**

**Passionate Murderer**

I stood with my hand against my apartment door and then pound my fist against it and twirled around heading straight after Shizuru. I walked in as she was getting undressed and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to me. I had my eyes fixed on her blood red eyes. Our eyes shared the similar coldness to them as we stood there.

"What gives you the right to call me a selfish bitch and slap me?" I demanded squeezing Shizuru's wrist harder unconsciously. Shizuru gritted her teeth and glared at me.

"The same reason why I'm doing it now!" She said as she struck me with her free hand. I grabbed her other wrist and shoved her down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"You know, I did it for you. It was just a bonus that it was Reito. Have you not thought about me though? I mean look at me!" I said intensely as held my arms out to side.

"What am I suppose to be looking for?" Shizuru said as she lay against the bed partially unexposed. I pulled off my torn uniform to show the damage I got from falling threw the brier patch. My back was covered in tons of cuts with the occasional thorn jabbed into my frame. My legs faired much better than my torso only having just few deep cuts. However Shizuru's eyes locked onto my right arm and the large bloodied spot between the back parts of my wrist. I stood there and stared at her for little while longer.

"So what's your reason?" I said coldly as I watched her lean forward while she kept her eyes lock on my body.

"You always act before you think…" Shizuru said in a half whisper. I was still coming down from my high as I put my hand against forehead feeling the exhaustion and pain finally set in. Shizuru got up from the bed letting her dress fall to the ground and helped me into the bathroom.

I stood in the shower by myself watching the blood run off my body and down the drain. I turned the shower off and Shizuru open the shower curtain and motioned me over. We weren't talking but everything we did say was through our eyes. She grabbed my arm and looked at the wound. My thoughts went back to the fairy tale. The hero lays in the arms of the princess, feverish, and dying from the poison of thorn. I smiled thinking it was probably a good thing brier patches weren't poisonous. I gritted my teeth together as I felt Shizuru slowly removed the thorn. Nature still was not as vicious compared to the other wounds I had received in the war. I heard the sound of the thorn land in the sink and looked down at the bubbling blood from the wound. Shizuru finished tending to my injuries and I found myself lying on my bed. The fatigue was catching up to me as my vision started to go.

_POV Shizuru_

I watched Natsuki eyes flutter and then close. I had to admit. I was being unreasonable. Natsuki looks so peaceful now. It is hard to imagine that within these last few weeks she's killed two people in a gruesome manner and managed to prevent a military confrontation between two warring governments. I wonder why she is doing this. She could just simply kill me and return to her life, but I know she won't. I lay back knowing tomorrow all hell would break loss.

My thoughts drifted back to the gala and the short encounter with the monarch of the Roses. They said a storm was coming and it would be from Karis. Did this mean Project Grey Cloud was complete? I went to sleep trying to remember everything I could about this deadly new weapon of Karis's.

_POV Natsuki_

When I woke up in the morning my body felt horrible. I had bruises every where, but next to me was Shizuru. She also fell asleep holding on to me. Damn Shizuru, why do you have to fight to stay together? I pulled the sheets off and got ready for the day which would end in the death of the Intelligence Bureau.

I had my uniform on and look at Shizuru who was slipping into some of my clothes. This was definitely it.

"Natsuki, why do you have to kill all these people?" Shizuru asked.

"It just has to be that way, Shizuru. No witnesses." I said coldly. "You will help me, won't you? Because if you don't…I'll kill myself, I'll have nothing left other than death and if I can't die by your hands…then I'll kill myself." I said plainly awaiting Shizuru's response. Shizuru's eyes widened and she nodded giving me a _get off your high horse look_. "Good. Then let's go."

I put on my formal briefing uniform and wore a special gun holster with my favorite gun; the SIG P-230, my 23 special. Shizuru was outside loading up their supplies. I had given Shizuru my fatigues to wear. This was like a mission for the us. It would be quick and then we'd run. Our goal was to get to the Harbor of Angels. I stood in the door way of my apartment and dropped a lit match triggering a fail safe device destroying my apartment alone. I headed to the car and jumped into the passenger seat and looked at Shizuru.

"This is it. There is no turning back now." I said with fatalistic tone. Shizuru just nodded.

The drive seemed to take forever as we headed down the blacken pavement stretch out in front of us. The base was a glistening dot in the distance. I checked my pocket for my spare magazine and looked ahead as the dot turned into many geometric shapes as we got closer. Shizuru and I kept focused; the two deadliest killers in the world were working hand in hand, but to escape the lives that they lived. We arrived at the gate and the guard walked up to my car as Shizuru rolled drove the driver's window holding a concealed gun against the door. The guard looked in and I flashed my badge at him and he placed his hand on the door frame.

"Colonel Kuga nice escort you have here." The guard said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes she appears that way. I'm in hurry today. I've got a meeting at Intel HQ." I said leaning towards the guard touching Shizuru's side signaling her not to fire. The guard backed up, saluted, and let us in. I gave the directions to the building and soon enough there we were.

"Natsuki, I can help you, let me go in with you." Shizuru pleaded. I turned and looked at her.

"No, you need to stay in the car. There is no way I can get away with murdering the four generals of intelligence. Webstein will find out eventually. It has to be done this way. Trust me." I said looking at her. Shizuru nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath. I am a trainer killer. This is what I know. People may come with faces, but I don't care. I can be a heartless killer. I walked into the building and to the help desk seeing the private was busy on a phone call.

"Oh Masashi, don't. I promise I'll be here when you get here. Oh, I'm sorry Colonel Takeda. Of course, I'll have lunch and dinner with you. Why? Because you are just the most charming man I've ever met…" I cleared my throat letting the private know I was there. "Hold on, Masashi. Yes, how can I help you?"

I glared at the private. "The first thing you can do is get off the phone. You are in a government agency that deals with top secret material and your chatting with you boyfriend. That colonel KNOWS better. Get off the phone and then I want you to sign me in for my meeting." I said coldly. The private just hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She quickly signed my name down on the roster and waved me by. As I went down the hall I notice the security room was wide open. I paused and looked in seeing one guard.

"You by yourself today soldier?" I asked looking at the young soldier.

"Yes, sir!" The young soldier stuttered. My face remained blank as I nodded leaving the security room. As I walked into the room I analyzed the number of people in the room. Just as I suspected, only the generals showed up. This time I did not prepare a briefing statement. I was shooting from the hip in more ways than one. My gun's safety was already off and ready to go.

"Colonel Kuga, I suspect you have good news for us."

I smiled wickedly. "That I do sirs."

"So you have killed that Karisan spy?"

"No sirs, I have not."

"What is the meaning of this Colonel? Are you trying to be cute? Do you know the gravity of the situation?"

"That's right Colonel. If that woman were allowed to be left alive it would be disastrous to us all."

"Just for you actually." I said as I drew my gun quickly firing off four rounds killing the generals. I quickly whirled around and walked down the hallway towards the security room.

"Oh holy shit! Holy shit! Oh God they didn't train me for this. I just got out of training school. Where's the button? Damn it!"

I heard the young guard shouting as I walked in holding my gun out. I simply pulled the trigger leaving a bullet in his head right as he set off the Intel headquarters' alarm system. I turned my attention to the security panel, fired my remaining two rounds into it and reloaded my gun with my spare magazine. I quickly walked out to the hallway and headed towards the help desk where the private was.

"Oh Colonel Kuga, what should I do?" The girl asked in a frantic fashion.

"Die." I coldly said shooting her point blank blowing the back of her skull open sending brain matter all over the help desk area. Her dead body thumped against desk as it fell and eventually hit the ground. I had six bullets left as I approached the door to the outside. As I got outside I saw Takeda running up.

"KUGA!! Is everything alright in there? There is a private working the help desk. Is the private okay? Is she okay?" Takeda pleaded and I handed him my gun with the barrel still smoking. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"It's mess in there Takeda. I did all I could." I said void of emotion walking towards my car leaving Takeda behind. I got into the passengers seat and slammed the door never knowing my mistake.

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Mini Feed_

-strange sounds coming from Kara's room-

Kara: What in the hell is going on in there? -opens door-

-censored-

Kara: OMFG!!! my EYES!!!

* * *

So yes I have posted. review or not to review. I wonder if it will make a difference. -blinks- cause I'm brain dead.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER

**Recap**

The end of Ch 19 signifies a monumental change in the series of events. If you have been following the story closely, you knew that anytime I placed Shizuru or Natsuki in danger that they'd survive because…the future had already been set in stone. That does not mean I will not go ahead and kill them later. 

As I have said before and hinted at more than once. This is a dark fairytale with all it's characters setup. We have our tragic hero; Natsuki. We have a broken princess; Shizuru. Now we have a villain. Although you could take Natsuki's actions in the last chapter as villainous, but "it must be that way"?

If you remember clearly the flashback first started ALL the way back in ch7. That means we've been stuck in the past events for about twelve chapters. YAY! I was meaning to end this sooner, but I kept getting more and more ideas. It was never my intention of making this story a long one. Obviously it didn't turn out that way. Not that anyone has complained. I'm perfectly okay with that.

Now in the beginning of the story Natsuki and Shizuru are on the run from either government; Webstein and Karis. We know that their goal is to get to the Harbor of Angels in the capital, Vlas, of Webstein. We also know that Takeda in trailing them in some fashion or at least given the hint. I'm the author and even I don't know! Isn't that nice? Then we have the two penetrate the border and make into the abandon suburb. Shizuru's heart is starting to give out to the stress and anxiety of the chase; the run. Natsuki suffers a nightmare or a vision of another dimensional lifetime of herself and Shizuru. Bringing us to the chapter seven flashback which brings us FULL circle. I'm cutting egdes here but I have no other way of doing this. I mean I can but…it will be next year before we caught up. I mean…seriously…it took three or four chapters for ONE day to happen. It must be cut shorter, right? OH well I'm the BIG BAD author so. It will happen when it happens.


	21. Synonyms for The End

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LOVE THESE CHARACTERS!**

**IF YOU ARE EASILY SWAYED TO SUICIDIAL THOUGHTS,**

**DO NOT READ THIS!**

**WARNING!!!!**

**I DON'T NOT HAVE A BETA...**

**THIS IS EDITED BY ME...PLEASE FORGIVE MY STUPIDITY!**

A/N: Okay, I'm finally posting my dreadful chapter 20. This will be the last one. I know, I suck. It has to be done.

Disclaimer: NatShiz belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**DEADLY LOVERS**

_by Kara Papas_

**Chapter 20:Synonyms for The End **

I wanted to stay in my memory. The world around me was unreal and very cruel; this much like Shizuru's and my profession. However this was a way to describe us within that cruel world; cold, heartless, soulless; words to describe a killer. The words to describe a murderer. The world was full of murderers what I did was not so evil. I pulled a trigger which released a hammer that ignited the case of bullet that would tear through, into, and out of a person's body. However, I am not supposed to relate life with those that I kill. No, they are not real, they are a mission objective. "My target for this week," that is what I always thought until I found Shizuru.

The steam surrounded my body as I stood in the shower of a vacant house. Silence has never been a problem for me, but this silence was too much. The vacant house was surrounded by many others. The day Shizuru and I fled Richter Base project Grey Cloud was launched. If it were possible the sky shook from the explosion that was Grey Cloud. Less than half of the world's civilian population was affect by this fast spreading neurotoxin. It had mainly blanketed the eastern countries that included Karis, Webstein, Pulz, and Ratus.

Shizuru and I did not have enough time to relax. We were more than likely being trailed by Takeda. The man had apparently gone insane after that day eight months ago. We had run into him several times during our escape. He is the reason we were pushed into the outskirt of Karis and Webstein. We had let our guard down during the second month and he managed to raid the camp we setup taking all our weapons. This left us to scavenge. It was fitting though. I've been in that situation before, as well as Shizuru. We are no strangers to that lifestyle. However here we were back in Webstein. I had one goal at the current moment and that was to reach the hospital. I turned the water off and stared at the tiled wall in front of me. We are going to survive? A question I wondered about. I had no qualms with our ability to defend ourselves or offensively protect ourselves. We should survive.

The shower curtain pulled open all of sudden startling me. My eyes locked onto crimson ones that were framed by damp hair. I let my eyes wonder as I'm sure she was doing the same and I could feel a need starting to build up inside me. No we don't have the luxury for that right now, but to look at and feel Shizuru is an experience in itself. Her skin is a beautiful ivory that traps a secret from unsuspecting victims. Her lips are soft and cruel as they drive me to hunger. I always wish to taste those lips. It's not just a maddening lust, but an incredible love that can only be described as a lust. Her body makes mine tremble without the slightest thought. Her touch was for me and mine for her. A destiny unspoken was what lay between us though our paths were crossed with the lives of many. The lives of these many meant nothing to us making our love all the more warped, but not so.

I stepped out of the shower with a furious blush covering my face knowing my body was tense in her presence. Shizuru smiled slyly at my blushing face as she held out a towel for me. This ritual of meeting each other outside of the shower seemed almost planned. Shizuru had a very sick fondness for the scar on my stomach. I watched her eyes trail down my exposed body to my stomach. I draped the towel over my shoulders and smiled smugly at her.

What do we do from here, I wonder? I walked in the bedroom and looked at the pictures on the dresser. Newlyweds and they had to fall in love right about this time. I feel sorry for them, but at the same time I don't. People are always falling in and out of love. What makes this young couple any different? What makes my love any different? I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head rest against my shoulder. I placed my hands over hers and we sighed in unison. Perhaps that is what makes my love different. There are no words to describe my love for her and yet there is so much I can say. I know what I would do for her. I have already killed in her name and I already died for her by her own hands. What more was there for me to do? I did not need her to kill or be killed for me to prove her love. The first time I held my gun against her head. I knew. She could have defended herself from me with no problem, but she didn't. Instead she defeated me with her tears, those lips, and the words "I love you." Those words are so powerful. It made me realize I was human. I am real because of those words.

"Natsuki…" the way she said my name ran hotly from her mouth to my ear. I cannot resist her.

"Don't…" was my only response as I felt her hands trail upward. She moved my hair over to my other shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Natsuki please let me…" she said with an intense longing in her voice. My heart is starting to race as I grabbed her hands again stopping her.

"No, we don't have that kind of luxury…" I'm not going to win. I always lose to her this way because she knows my needs and wants better than I do. I can feel her against me. Her heart is racing just as mine is and for her that isn't good. Why are you tempting me, Shizuru, and placing yourself in harms way? I tightened my grip on her hands.

"Do you want me to let go?" She said against my ear baiting me for a response. She is baiting for response that will satisfy her.

"No…" I started to breathe harder. She is a highly skilled seductress and I know for certain that these particular skills are just for me. Only for me. This is raw sexuality. Completely untamed. My hands fell slack at my sides as I succumb to Shizuru.

"It's okay Natsuki…" Shizuru said softly tugging at towel ever so gently. It had always been me who instigated making love, but this time she took control. Her hushed voice, her hands gentle, and her mouth hot. My will power and strength is no match for this. I'm trembling just feeling her bare form brush against my backside. I could not look up as I kept my gaze trained to the ground by my side. Shizuru placed a hand under my chin making me look ahead into the mirror that I refused to recognize earlier. My face became redder as my eyes locked onto the reflection of the red ones behind me. With one hand she covered my eyes and the other rested above my navel. I felt her lips again at my jaw and nipped and licked at my earlobe.

"Shizuru…" I breathed.

"Hmmm…" is her only response right now. She moved the hand in front of my eyes relieving to her my tightly shut eyes. I felt and heard her sigh in relief. Did I pass a test?

"Shizuru…touch me…" I said in a very embarrassed stutter making Shizuru smile. To imagine, all she has done was kiss my neck and say my name. I'm begging for her. I'm aching. I need her to complete that part of me.

"Natsuki is always so intense…take it slowly..." Shizuru said placing a finger against my lips. This is something worse than torture to take it slowly, but for Shizuru I will do it. I can feel everything of her; the heat of her skin, her breasts against my bare back, and that finger at my mouth. The finger that is tracing my lips so gently making them tingle and fill with blood.

She led me to the bed ever so gently laying me down running her hands from my shoulders to my hips. I know what she going for, that scar; I should ask her later about her fascination for it. I felt her tongue lick near the bottom of the scar. I got shivers all across my body. Shizuru brought herself up and our lips met in a tender kiss. I have never experienced this kind of prolonged ecstasy. I never knew what ecstasy was until her and I was being suffocated in it.

I'm surprised how aroused my body has become just under the power of her lips. Her lips mean everything to me. I want to cry and beg for her but the pleasure is too intense. No sound coming from my mouth. I only have the rocking motion of my hips to the rhythm of her steady hand. She is constant; there is no increase of speed or decrease. She is constant so very constant. I brought her face to mine so our lips could meet again in hunger crazed kiss. My eyes locked onto hers as smiled at my flushed face. I turned away biting down on my finger still unable to make a sound. I felt Shizuru hair go down my torso sending shivers across my body over and over until I felt her lips and tongue against my own warmth.

Relentless, wonderful, almost painful for my body as I finally screamed her name giving her endless praise. I am struggling to breathe and my body is shaking. Shizuru I know I say it too much, but for you I would gladly do anything. I felt her lie against my side and kiss me sweetly on my lips.

"And you said we didn't have the luxury or time…" Shizuru teased.

"You're right…" I panted looking at her body as I tried to get up but my body was still shaking and I fell back down.

"Natsuki, rest…" Shizuru said before kissing my forehead holding our bodies close. I listened to her heart. It beats with strength and yet it is flawed; that is not possible and yet, it is.

The world faded away as I drifted off into a blissful sleep. My thoughts were surrounded by the fact that we had no plan. We were in enemy territory and we were practically weaponless. I gave Shizuru my .50 caliber gun the only one we had left. The recoil on the gun was powerful but by god the person who was hit by it was going to be dead once that bullet ripped threw them.

I am laying out the plan in my head as I sleep. My first objective is to get to the hospital. Chances are, the departments aren't talking thanks to project Grey Cloud. I can walk in request to talk to a specialist and get the medicines I need. I will not let Shizuru die from a heart murmur. It's a very cheesy sentiment, but if we die. We have to die fighting. Together, I want us to die in each others' arms. It would be more than just agony for one of us to survive. No I mustn't think of that.

My eyes shot open. Shizuru is not beside me. No, where are you?

"Shizuru?" There is no answer. I grabbed some clothes and quickly went outside of the room.

"Shizuru, where are you?" My eyes finally found her. Shizuru hands are against her chest and she is breathing slowly. There are tears falling from her face. I came closer to see one of her hands she had a knife. Why?

"Natsuki, I'm dying…" Shizuru looked at me with sorrowful eyes. No, you can't be dying.

"I didn't want to…I'm so sorry." Shizuru looked at me and dropped the knife. I think she was going to kill me and then herself. I would have accepted it, gladly. She held her hands to her face and cried. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. We have to go. This can't wait any longer. We grabbed all our essentials to head out. The time was around midnight. The military patrol will be thicker but we should be able to make it into the city. It was by some marvelous chance we were on our way to the city on two motorcycles by night. I was afraid about leading the way to the city as I would occasionally slow down to ride by Shizuru who would motion me to get back in the lead. The surrounding sky was dark and ominous as flashes would go off in the distance. Webstein will fall and the Karisan government will succeed. Where are the wonderful allies of Webstein now?

As we pushed ahead I slowed to a stop. The military presence was thicker than what I had expected as I glanced toward the city. I looked at Shizuru and got off my bike. Shizuru was about to move but waved for her stay on.

"Shizuru, you know where the Harbor of Angels is?" I asked through my helmet.

"Yes, but…." Shizuru responded.

"No. You have to trust me. I'll go to the hospital and you need to head to the harbor and see if you can secure a ship for us or at least get us passage." I said as if I was still in a commanding position.

"I shall use any method possible, then." Shizuru said straight faced. I took off my helmet in a heart beat and showed my anger at that remark.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" I growled.

"Oh, it's too easy to ruffle your feathers, Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling. I paused in thought and just glared at her placing my helmet back on.

"Let's go. I want to make this quick." I said watching Shizuru nod and zoom away towards the harbor. I stood there until I could no longer focus on Shizuru's form upon the bike. It was about one in the morning. I had to get on the move.

Once I was in the city I managed to get the bike in and park it not too far from the hospital. I kept the helmet on as I walked to the east wing which contained the pharmacy. As I got closer I realized there was more than just a major presence of military personnel. It was almost like the hospital had been converted into the base hospital. I walked in tipping up the eye visor so I could see well.

"Natsuki Kuga!" A voice called out from behind me. Don't move, Natsuki. If you respond to that name they'll get you. But the question is who is it?

"Natsuki, it's me, Youko." The voice sighed. I turned around still with my helmet disguising me as best as possible. Youko gave me a severe glare. I can understand why. All this havoc started occurring as my disappearance happened. Youko grabbed my hand and pulled me into a restricted area of the hospital.

"Youko, do you have anything that would be a fast cure for a heart murmur?" I asked.

"Ha, this isn't the time for that. Did you know that Colonel Takeda knows you're in Vlas? He's on his way to the Harbor of Angels right now!" Youko said in a concerned tone.

"That's impossible, he was at the border not too long ago…" I said thinking about things. I was wrong. Shizuru is in danger. I felt something hit my arm. Youko was handing me, an eight by eleven by two, black case with the seal of the Webstein military.

"Here, it's a vial of nanoprobes and a specialized syringe for it. I'll meet you in the Harbor. Go quickly." Youko gave me a firm pat against my back.

I found myself struggling for air as I sped down to the Harbor with all my might. Shizuru, don't let Takeda get you. I saw the harbor in the distance and skid the bike across the ground and ran from it into the stacks of cargo tankers. My helmet hit the ground as I pulled it off. Hopefully Takeda isn't here yet.

I no longer feel like a trained killer. I'm lost here. My warped fairytale world is resurfacing. This is the part I hate; it is the end of the story. The tragedy brought full circle in a mournful way. The hero has gone insane in his pursuit of his maiden who is also insane. Within each other there is the cure for their insanity. Although the villain which is typically the scornful lover of another unfortunate character; the villain manages to keep the two apart. The villain is always fast on the heels of the hero. The broken princess on the other hand is faced with a dilemma of time. She is force to take another path to get to the hero and the path is longer. So the path delays her and by the time she reaches the hero, the villain has already mortally wound them and taken the cowards way out.

I am blind to my surroundings. Shizuru! Shizuru! Where are you! This is all in my heart, but pretty soon I will be shouting. The stacks are looming over me like giants of metal. Then I heard it; the sound of gun fire roaring like thunder throughout the stacks. Only one gun could make such a unique roar; the .50 caliber. My heart stopped as I heard the sound of something splashing into the bay. I started running furiously through the stacks the wind soaring by my head. Nothing else matters to me. Shizuru. No, no, this isn't possible, we've come too far. Shizuru.

I could no longer remain silent. "SHIZURU!!!" I screamed almost swearing I could hear myself in the distance at the same time. I passed several more stacks getting closer to the boardwalk by the bay. I saw the opening to one of the areas near the boardwalk and quickly walked to it until I heard a gun go off from behind me.

My body reeled forward and my footing became awkward. I looked down at my chest. There is a red welling spot under my left collarbone. I heard another shot and it zoomed by my head strafing my cheek. I felt the burning sensation even though the pain was dulled by the initial shock from the first bullet. I heard the gun fire again and my body reeled forward once more as I felt the bullet tear through my body. The shooter didn't give me anymore time before they fired again. This time they shot out my right knee from behind sending me falling forward. The pain was unimaginable as the shock took my body whole. I just knelt there on my knees as the blood soaked my shirt and slowly filled my lungs. This person was after something. I tried to open my mouth to call out for Shizuru, but only a gurgling choke came out as blood poured out my mouth.

My body, it's going cold and yet I feel it; the warmth of my very own blood escaping my body. It is pooling around me slowly. My grip upon the vial box loosened and it fell to the ground beside me. I heard laughter from behind and footsteps accompanying that laughter. My killer came into my view as I staggered some of my remaining strength to look upon them. No, this is poetic. Takeda and he's holding my gun; my SIG-230. He only fired five shots. I left a magazine with six bullets in there. He has one more. This is truly poetic though. I am to die by the very same instrument that killed over several hundred numbers of people. I tried to speak again, only to gurgle more blood out my mouth. This isn't how I wanted to die. I'm dying a pathetic death. I felt his hand upon my head grabbing my hair and shoving the gun against my head.

"Now, you filthy bitch…" Takeda almost howled. "I'll blow you brains out just like you did to poor Yuki that young private that had so much promise!"

I knew I couldn't talk, but I could try and laugh. This passionate display could kill me before my blood loss would. I started to laugh making a moist coughing sound instead, but it did what I wished. Takeda's right eye started to twitch uncontrollably. I smiled a bloody smile at him. That sent him over the edge.

"You fucking bitch! Die Kuga! DIE!" Takeda screamed. Takeda started tightening his grip on my hair and shoving the gun closer to my skull if it were anymore possible than where he had it. His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed with murderous intent as he tilted his back a bit. My senses are starting to go. The pain in my body is now just a dull throbbing.

"NATSUKI!!!!" I heard Shizuru, and her voice was followed by the thunderous roar of the .50 caliber gun.

The large caliber bullet blew off the shoulder to the arm holding the gun and his body was immediately pelted by another bullet. This one blew off the other shoulder. The final bullets destroyed what was his head. The first bullet to strike his skull blew off the top right. The proceeding bullet took care of the left side of his head and the final bullet blew the jaw off the neck. I could hear a clunk against the ground followed by running. Amazingly enough Takeda's body remained standing after it was dismembered by the .50cal bullets. A hand appeared on the body pushing it to the bay making one last splash. My green eyes locked onto terrified red orbs that suddenly became level with mine as Shizuru fell to her knees.

Shizuru, look away, please. However my word only came out in garbled chucks of blood which caused Shizuru to cry hysterically. I cannot move my arms anymore. No, why? Why? I cannot touch her one last touch time. I want to comfort her. Shizuru looked down and reached for my hand. She has it in hers and I can't feel it. I can't feel it! Her skin against mine and I can't feel it. I started to cough as tears rolled down my face. I'm dying. I really am dying. I tried to speak again. I want to tell you something Shizuru. I need to tell you something. I love you. More blood poured out of my mouth. No, she needs to know this. I love you. More gurgling and thick blood came from me.

"Natsuki, stop…stop…don't try it anymore." Shizuru sobbed still holding my hand. "Remember, let's take it slowly…" Shizuru cried some more.

My vision is going. No, no, no, no! I don't want to leave this world not being able to see Shizuru! No, I'm falling into the darkness. Shizuru, Shizuru…I can't feel you. I can't feel you! My body is getting much colder so very cold. I can't feel the throbbing pain anymore. I'm fading away. I'm fading away without you in my arms.

_Shizuru's POV_

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! There I was on my knees in front of Natsuki. I'm supposed to die. Not you. Not you. Natsuki's body slumped forward against mine. No! No! Oh god, Natsuki, don't leave me. This is…I can't…why is that…no…no…she's trying to breathe still. Oh but these wounds. I looked around. I don't know what to do. I don't know!

I heard the sounds of feet approaching. I don't care anymore. The soldiers can find me. I'll provoke them to kill me and then I'll be with you. A figure appeared from the stacks. It was the doctor friend of Natsuki's.

"Oh good God…" Youko said seeing Natsuki mortally wounded body. "I take it she didn't get you your nanoprobes." She soullessly said.

I glared at the doctor with a burning hatred. She grabbed the box by Natsuki body and placed it into her pocket.

"Come on. You see that warehouse-like building just over there?" She asked and I nodded. "My research lab has been moved there because the Confusion. We need to get Natsuki there immediately. Moving her will decrease her chances of survival, but it must be done. Takeda's troops where given orders to come in after the colonel." I just nodded.

Somehow we got to the laboratory and there lie Natsuki on an examination table. I stood by her watching the heart monitor furiously beep the dwindling life of my beloved. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and a sudden burning in my blood. I looked over at the doctor bewildered as I watched her go to her desk in a calm fashion putting down a syringe. I'm supposed to be the heartless killer; this woman is something else. The monitor started beeping wildly. I looked back at Natsuki and the doctor who stood by with an annoyed expression.

"Doctor! You have to do something!" I shouted. Youko looked at Natsuki and sighed.

"Listen, there is nothing I can do. This thing is going to die." Youko sighed. "All that data, too. Such a shame."

"What in the hell is wrong with you! How can you be so cold?" I said as the tears rolled down my face. The heart monitor flat lined. She's dead and I'm alive. No…

Youko covered the body up with a sheet which absorbed the blood underneath it. "Me, cold. I'm trying to advance medical technology! In the name of medical science any life is worth the data!"

I slumped down on my knees in defeat. My world has no meaning and I've got to stay with a psychotic doctor.

"You cruel bitc…." I growled but was cut off.

"Before you start your evil name calling. I thought I should let you know. That wasn't Natsuki…" Youko said with rather bored tone.

"What?" I was completely astonished by this statement. That is Natsuki…it had to have been Natsuki.

_Switching to 3__rd__ person_

An hour had passed at the Harbor of Angels as the sun stretched its lazy rays across the bay horizon. Youko sat quietly in her research laboratory typing furiously away at her computer putting in all kinds of complicated data. She switched to a laboratory report for her personal files titled, 'S.H.E.L Experiment'. The acronym stood for Spare Human Extra Life. No, it didn't make the least bit of sense, but she was horrible at naming her projects and inventions.

All of a sudden soldiers came flooding into the research laboratory and took up positions everywhere jarring Youko back into reality.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Get out of my laboratory!" Youko demanded.

A soldier cut through the crowd and met face to face with Youko. "Dr. Youko, I am Major Izumi. We are here on request of our commanding officer Colonel Takeda who seems to be dead. At least we assume he is dead since we found parts of him not too far from here. We are pursuing a trader, Colonel Natsuki Kuga and her accomplice Shizuru Fujino, Red Princess. Have you seen them?"

Youko place her hand on the Major's shoulder and made them face to their left. To their left there were two examination tables with two covered corpses. One sheet was heavily saturated in blood whereas the other was just over the head region.

"It took me forever to clean up the brain matter on the ground. But there they are. The Red Princess came in here with Colonel Kuga demanding that I save her. I tried and tried my best to save the Colonel, but in the end she had sustained too many severe injuries for me to save her. The Red Princess was so distraught that she killed herself moments after the Colonel flat lined. There was nothing I could have done for the Red Princess." Youko sighed. The Major breathed deeply and shook their head from side to side.

"Thank you doctor. Troops! Move out!" The major shouted leaving the lab.

Behind the laboratory the sound of an engine starting could be heard at the same time that the troops had started theirs. Youko stood at the back doorway of the laboratory sighing and smiling at the military vehicle that slowly drove off under the light of a rising sun. She turned around again and walked over to the second body that had the head wound and pulled the cover back. Underneath the covers was not the body of Shizuru Fujino, but someone else who sat up.

"Youko, I finally come out of stasis and you smear blood all over my forehead and tell me to lie under the covers next to some dead shell." The obviously alive corpse said.

"You helped me out, Midori. Besides, under the military records, you're dead anyways." Youko said wiping the blood off Midori's head. She sighed. "Escaping is all they really wanted…"

* * *

My name is Kara Papas, I thank you for letting me entertain you with this fanfiction. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please don't hurt me. LOL I want to give special thanks to ALL who encouraged me to keep this "horrible" story going. To my fantastic myspace buds and my sempai! I give a very special creditting to my real life older sister who helped my hash out endings for this story. We talked and went through about 20 plus endings. Most of which she really came up with. So this is the one I chose. Thank Miki-oneesama for that! Glowie, I hope that shield of yours didn't break. Oh, kookie, thank you for writing HSD, I was able to get laughs as I suffered through my last chapter.

Quick edit for the postscript: Thank You Keman!!!!

There is a possibility of me writing a sequel, but school is around the bend, but if I get lots and LOTS of reviews...I'll think about writing the first chapter of the sequel. Until then there is Living Forever in You and its AU.

Review...or I'll turn you to death. -maki maki-


	22. Author's Notes

So I thought I'd use this extra document I had floating around to ask if anyone would like the ORIGINAL ending. The one I had chosen before I discussed it with my sister. I know this is a bad way to go about asking but I have learned my lesson in putting personal posts about my story in LJ. I had my ass handed to me. I feel very bad about the entire incident, adn that is what it was an incident caused only by me.

-sigh- my personal way of saying sorry ON I feel like shouting, "WHEN BAD WEEKS COLLIDE!!!!!!"

So yes I'll do a sequel spoiler right now, btw did I mention I'm in florida right now in a hotel. LOL really I am. SOOO sad right. I spend my FREETIME doing this. LMAO

So, yes, in the vehicle that was driving away contained Shizuru and Natsuki. Where they were going, is beyond me, but I had them driving into the "sunrise" lol the company that owns them LOL...anyhow. hmm what else.

Ah yes, I hinted at the lost monarchy of Webstein...but we have to get rid of Karis first...don't we. LOL it will all be taken care of!

-Kara


	23. Original Ending

A/N: Okay this was the original ending that was within my mind since chapter four. I wanted something that would truly finalize the lives of these two. The characters from this universe had to die. They were destined to because they were meant to be together else where because they deserved a longer time with each other. Don't you agree? It isn't as long as the other ending because it is suppose to pick up after the house as they head towards the city. I can't really choose the endings in my mind. I hate endings but...LOL it must happen. I promise I will explain the other one in the beginning of the sequel. If you just have to know...e-mail me. But until then. I will be trying to work on my other stories because those are in need of a next chapter...a sentence even.

I mean it's hard to follow up: "DURAN! LOAD SILVER CARTRIDGES!!!!"

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Deadly Lovers**_

_By Kara Papas_

**Deadend at the Docks**

One goal was clearly in our minds as we raced to the Harbor of Angels together; survive. As we approach I noticed one sole military vehicle; Takeda must be here. Shizuru seemed to have noticed the vehicle as I heard curse in protest and then I lost her. Doing a defiant gesture on her bike she sped towards the docks of the harbor faster than I could anticipate. The bikes made more than enough noise to announce our presence to that lowly bastard. I finally caught up to where Shizuru went and found her bike abandoned. What was she planning? I wanted us to stay together, our chances our greater together than apart. Damn it Shizuru, where are you?

In front of me stood a jungle of cargo tankers and their shadowy alleys in them I could meet more than just Shizuru. I ran in, none the less, I do not care for my life. I can only care for hers, and I know she cares for mine. I have a feeling that she is hunting down Takeda, right now. This is a trap. There are countless directions I can run in and I can hear only silence. All Shizuru was armed with was the one gun I had left outside of the .50 caliber I had which ended up somewhere on the road between the abandoned house and the harbor. I heard a gun go off and the sound of a body fall proceeded by a voice.

"You're not the one I want to kill, but I might as well finish the job…"

No, this can't be happening, Shizuru cannot die. We are supposed to survive. This isn't that dark fairytale. I refuse to fall into the grasps of a tragedy.

"SHIZURU!!!!!" I screamed as I ran to the docks finally entering a clearing. I looked to the ground and found Shizuru laying flat on her stomach. She looked up at me with her crimson eyes that were slightly shrouded by her ash blonde hair. I started walking towards her when I saw the look in her eyes go from recognition to terror. The terror leapt into my heart as well when I heard the same gun from earlier fire.

"Kuga…" I heard Takeda say with a passionate hatred.

My body hurt as the bullet sliced and burned through me. He fired the rest of the clip into me as viciously as he could. Each bullet entered and passed through leaving a pattern of dots soon flushed with blood. Ever impact making my body dance as it moved like a rag doll unaccustomed to the beatings. I suppose I am lucky he only had half a clip, but with these wounds I won't survive. I fell hard against ground and looked at Shizuru. Her eyes are shut. No. It's over isn't it? I started to drag my body to where Shizuru's lay. I will die by her at least. I must try. I heard the sound of empty magazine hit the ground and another being loaded.

"I'll make you suffer before you die…you'll never make it to her body."

I stopped and rested my head against paved ground of the dock. I heard the sound of hammer pull back and I shut my eyes, but then I heard startling protest from Takeda.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Then the sound of two guns went off as I heard a heavy thud near by. I looked up to the best of my ability and saw Shizuru standing before me just as rattled with bullets as I. She smiled at me as she stumbled to me and eventually knelt down pulling me into arms. I rested my head against her chest feeling the warm dampness of her blood that soaked through her clothes. I leaned back coughing and placed a hand on her face staring lovingly into her eyes.

"This isn't how I wanted it to end for us Shizuru…" I said hoarsely.

"Shhh…we're together and that is enough." Shizuru said weakly. Our lips met in one last kiss as we broke the kiss I sighed.

"We're dying…" I said in a astonished tone.

"Yes, we are." Shizuru said assuring me it was the truth, but the way she said it made me feel okay with the end.

My eyelids feel heavy and I feel so very cold. I rested my head against Shizuru chest again; she is just as cold as I. Perhaps we are already dead. No, that is wishful thinking on my part. I fought the urge to shut my eyes until I heard her speak to me again; my angel of death; my goddess of blood.

"Natsuki, don't fight it, its okay…" Shizuru soothed me.

"I don't want to…" I protested as politely as I could.

Shizuru laughed. "Then we'll both shut our eyes; together." She said in a powerful whisper.

"I can do that, with you…" I said feeling very dizzy as I felt my eyes shut.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru voice was very quiet now.

"Yes…" But my voice was just as hushed.

"I love you…" Shizuru said.

My heart felt complete with those words as I felt them rising from me as well. My last act before I die.

"I love you, Shizuru…"

So, upon the dock, together, our bodies lay in embrace. Our blood mingled and our souls set a drift. Together into that forever darkness that no one returns from and yet we were together in that darkness. Our thoughts mingled as our life essences did, and our souls finding a home in another time and place. Within this darkness I found it purged by the brilliance of a green sparklingly light. I am here. In a wrecked chapel. I feel as if I lived another life, but it can't be.

"What have I done?" I heard a familiar voice say to my side; Shizuru.

"Shizuru…" She looked at me and began to cry and place her hands on her face.

"Kanin, Kanin na, Natsuki. I'm…" She said as she cried.

"It's all right now, Shizuru. It's all right now."

_I do not know what this longing is inside my heart, but I know you are there, Shizuru._


End file.
